Aventuras en Unova: Armonía entre Blanco & Negro
by Telitah
Summary: White es una chica que empezará sus clases en la escuela PKMN antes de iniciar su aventura por la región de Unova. Ahí conocerá a su primer Pokémon, la verdadera amistad y el amor. La región de Unova espera por ella. Black, Bianca, Cheren, N.
1. ¡Comienzan las clases!

_**Notas Previas:** Hola a todos! :3 les traigo una nueva historia ambientada en los videojuegos de Pokémon: Black & White! Antes de que comiencen a disfrutar de esta historia, me gustaría aclarar algunos detalles de la misma ^^:_  
><em>- Es una historia basada en el videojuego de BW, y aunque traté de hacerla lo más parecida posible, he cambiado algunas cositas de la historia para adaptarlas a este fic.<em>  
><em>- Algunas personalidades no serán tan fieles a las de los videojuegos por lo mismo de darle más chispa a la historia ^^<em>  
><em>- No habrá muchas escenas explícitas de batallas PKMN, soy muy mala narrándolas ):<em>  
><em>- Esta historia la escribí antes de que revelaran los detalles de N, por eso no menciono nada de eso -w- (su coeficiente intelectual tan alto, su increíble inteligencia, etc.)<em>  
><em>- Trataré de subir capítulos lo más seguido posible! :3<br>- Encontraremos aventura, viaje PKMN y romance en esta historia. Ajá, y un triángulo amoroso entre BlackxWhitexN también! ;3_  
><em>- Habrá tanto escuela PKMN como viaje n.n!<em>

_En fin, eso es todo de momento. Ahora sí, no molesto más, sigan adelante y espero disfruten de esta historia que con gusto les comparto nwn:_

**Capítulo 1**

La región de Unova, en el mundo Pokémon, era un lugar moderno y diverso, con muchas cosas interesantes por ver, tecnología de punta y muchos Pokémon nuevos. Es una de las regiones más pobladas del mundo, y es también muy conocida por su historia, donde se cuenta cómo el héroe elegido forma la región junto a su Pokémon legendario que, a pesar de las diferencias, eran los mejores amigos.  
>Nuvema Town, un pueblo pequeño pero rodeado de árboles y gente amable. Es aquí donde trabaja y vive una de las mejores investigadoras Pokémon, la profesora Juniper. Es primavera y las clases en la escuela para entrenadores Pokémon están por comenzar para todos los jóvenes del pueblo.<br>Son las 8:00 a.m., y en el aula de 1° grado los alumnos se preparaban para dar inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar y posteriormente a la aventura Pokémon. En esta escuela, una vez que te gradúas, puedes emprender tu aventura Pokémon viajando por toda la región de Unova, pero antes hay que tener conocimiento de herramientas útiles para aquellos que conviven con los monstruos de bolsillo, y esto se logra en 2 años de instituto.  
>La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado al salón. En ese momento sonó el timbre que daría comienzo al aprendizaje.<br>-Jóvenes, ¡Bienvenidos! –Exclamó la que sería la maestra del grupo mientras caminaba rápidamente a través del aula para llegar puntual. Su cabello era una cascada de color morado adornado con un prendedor en forma de flor rosa, y vestía con una bata blanca y lentes cuadrados-. ¡Bienvenidos sean al primer curso de nivel preparatoriano Pokémon!  
>La maestra dejó su bolsa en el escritorio del profesor y respiró hondo. Los alumnos la observaban, en silencio.<br>-Mi nombre es Fennel y seré la maestra en este curso. He de asignarles sus lugares, ¿cierto? –mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa distraída. Con la mirada recorrió a los alumnos, y al cabo de unos momentos se detuvo en un joven de cabello oscuro que usaba lentes también; daba una imagen de frialdad con su mirada indiferente-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?  
>-Cheren. –Dijo él sin emoción alguna.<br>-Bueno Cheren, tú serás el primero en sentarte. –Mencionó la profesora y posteriormente le señaló un lugar. El joven se sentó en su nueva butaca sin titubear. Fennel volvió a recorrer la clase con su mirada.  
>-El siguiente en sentarse será… -susurró la mujer acariciándose la barbilla mientras buscaba a su siguiente víctima-. ¡Tú!<br>Señaló a una joven de pelo rubio y corto que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La joven miró a su maestra y parpadeó, perpleja.  
>-¿Huh? ¿Yo? –Preguntó ella inocentemente mientras se señalaba con su dedo índice.<br>-Tú irás delante de Cheren. –Ordenó Fennel.  
>Pasó un rato antes de que la maestra terminara de acomodar a todos sus alumnos. Aunque llevaba su tiempo, era obligación de los docentes asignar los lugares por políticas de la escuela. Cuando Fennel terminó el acomodo de los alumnos y estaba por iniciar la clase, una voz femenina la llamó:<br>-Profesora Fennel, a mí no me asignó lugar. -Dijo tímidamente una joven de cabello café oscuro largo y alborotado, recogido en una cola de caballo.  
>-¡Oh, no te vi! Anda, ¡Pero qué distraída soy, perdón! Uh, ¿No te importa sentarse detrás de Cheren? –Dijo la maestra. La chica miró la butaca detrás del joven; estaba en una esquina, a un lado de la ventana, casi escondida. La joven caminó hacia el lugar y se sentó con un suspiro. Fennel retomó el habla.<br>-Bien, entonces creo que podemos empe… -Comenzó la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta del aula al ser abierta con tanta fuerza: Un chico de cabello corto café claro y alborotado, de ojos color chocolate y una cara tierna que lo hacía guapo a la vez, entró al aula respirando agitadamente. Todos los ojos presentes se posaron en él.  
>-Perdón por eso. ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó el joven-. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.<br>-Oh, no te preocupes, pasa, pero no vuelvas a entrar así por favor. –Dijo la maestra mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. El chico recorrió el aula con la mirada.  
>-Ya no hay butacas… ¿Puedo ir por una, profesora?<br>La maestra asintió.  
>-Y hay un lugar allá atrás, a un lado de la chica que está junto a la ventana. –Mencionó Fennel refiriéndose a la joven de antes. El chaval miró el espacio vacío y asintió, para después irse en busca de otra silla.<br>White, la joven de cabellos oscuros que ahora se sentaba junto a la ventana, suspiró. "Hasta la maestra no se percató de mi presencia" pensó mientras acomodaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha. "Supongo que paso desapercibida muy fácilmente." En eso, el chico de antes regresó al salón cargando su butaca y se sentó al lado de White. La maestra Fennel pudo comenzar su clase finalmente.  
>White miró de reojo a su compañero de al lado; se veía fresco, jovial, y escuchaba las palabras de Fennel con una sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía de esos chicos que hacen amigos muy fácilmente y se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Después miró al chico llamado Cheren; el parecía ser muy inteligente, maduro y responsable. Era cuestión de tiempo el conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, pensó White.<p> 


	2. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 2**

El timbre para el descanso sonó. La profesora Fennel detuvo su clase y dio por terminada la actividad. Muchos alumnos salieron del aula, y otros se quedaron dentro, charlando. White cerró su cuaderno y sacó su almuerzo de la mochila.  
>-¡Cheren! –exclamó el joven de al lado, levantándose de la silla. El chico con lentes lo miró y entabló una media sonrisa.<br>-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Black. –dijo él, para después levantarse y saludar a su amigo.  
>-Qué oportuno, ¡nos ha tocado en el mismo salón desde que éramos infantes! –sonrió Black.<br>White comía y escuchaba la conversación. A fin de cuentas, los chicos estaban frente a ella.  
>-Me debes una batalla, Black. ¡Esta vez no perderé! –dijo Cheren. Black metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.<br>-La esperaré gustosamente. ¡Tú elige el día! –mencionó el guapo joven de cabello café.  
>Eran entrenadores.<br>White los miró de reojo. "Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo" pensó. "Y a la vez, son rivales."  
>-Espera un momento. –dijo Cheren mientras acomodaba sus cosas. Black asintió, y momentos después miró a White.<br>La chica sintió su mirada, pero no la respondió.  
>En los labios del joven se dibujó una sonrisa, pero nadie pudo verla. El chaval caminó hacia su compañera, y entonces White levantó la vista.<br>-¡Hola! –dijo él con singular alegría. White parpadeó antes de responder:  
>-Hola. –contestó, no sin cierta pena.<br>-Ya que seremos vecinos creí adecuado que nos presentáramos. Mi nombre es Black, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Cheren los miró, extrañado.  
>-Esto… yo soy White. –contestó ella casi en un susurro.<br>-¡Un placer conocerte, White! –Exclamó Black-. Espero que podamos ser amigos.  
>A White no le salieron más palabras.<br>-Black, vámonos. –exclamó Cheren desde la puerta.  
>-¡Voy! –gritó Black, y luego volvió a mirar a White, sonriente-. ¡Hasta luego!<br>Y dicho esto, corrió a encontrarse con Cheren para después salir del salón. La joven los observó alejarse, aún extrañada. "Qué chico tan más alegre." Se dijo a sí misma. En ese momento, la chica rubia a la que se le asignó el segundo lugar en el salón se sentó en la silla de Cheren, de frente a White, y le sonrió a ésta.  
>-¡Hola! –exclamó ella. White volvió a parpadear, extrañada.<br>-No te preocupes, no muerdo. –Sonrió la rubia al ver la cara de White-. Mi nombre es Bianca. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
>-White.<br>-¡Un gusto conocerte! Espero que podamos ser amigas. –Mencionó una alegre Bianca. ¿Amigas? La palabra relajó a White y hasta le sacó una tímida sonrisa.  
>-Digo lo mismo. –Dijo ella.<br>Bianca y White se quedaron charlando todo el receso dentro del salón. Aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerse y hablaron de muchas cosas. La confianza que le había dado la palabra "amigas" a White seguía presente. "Quién sabe" se decía a ella misma. "Quizá y hasta logre tener amigos aquí."

White sabía ahora que Bianca era también una entrenadora PKMN, pero la rubia misma creía que era muy débil.  
>-Quizá podamos entrenar juntas. ¿Eres entrenadora PKMN, White? –Le había preguntado Bianca. La joven de cabello oscuro negó con la cabeza.<br>-No tengo Pokémon y nunca he tenido una batalla. –Dijo White, mencionando las últimas palabras casi en un susurro. Bianca abrió los ojos como platos.  
>-¿Enserio? ¿Nunca has tenido un Pokémon? –preguntó la rubia, y White volvió a negar con la cabeza, dando por terminada esa charla.<br>Después de unas horas concluyó el primer día de clases, y era momento de regresar a casa. White y Bianca estaban a las afueras del instituto, en las escaleras de la entrada.  
>-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –Le preguntó Bianca a la chica-. Vivo muy cerca de aquí, así que no sería problema para mí.<br>-No Bianca, gracias. No tienes que preocuparte, yo también vivo cerca. –Mencionó White, sonriendo-. Pero agradezco el detalle.  
>-En ese caso, te invitaré a mi casa un día de estos. ¿Vendrías?<br>White asintió, feliz.  
>-Claro que sí. –Contestó White, y Bianca amplió su sonrisa.<br>-¡Yay! Bueno, ¡Hasta mañana! –Se despidió la rubia y después partió a su casa. White tomó el camino contrario para irse a su hogar. De verdad agradecía el detalle de Bianca, pero no quería molestarla. "Bianca es muy amable" pensó. "¡Y muy distraída!". Sonrió al recordar cómo la rubia se había pegado con varias puertas en el transcurso del día al ir hablando de sus Pokémon. "¡Es que me emociono al hablar de ellos!" Le había dicho Bianca.  
>En eso, una voz sacó a White de sus pensamientos; gritaban su nombre.<br>-¡White! –Decía alguien, y ella se giró al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se aferró a los tirantes de su mochila al ver al dueño de esa voz.  
>Era Black.<br>El chico le estaba diciendo adiós con la mano, pero al ver que seguía sin tener respuesta, corrió hacia White, sonriente.  
>-¿Te vas ya? –Le preguntó el joven. White miró sus labios que formaban una sonrisa. "Siempre está sonriendo y de muy buen humor…" Se dijo mentalmente.<br>-¿White? –Ahora Black movía su mano justo enfrente de sus ojos, asegurándose de que White estaba presente. La chica sacudió la cabeza.  
>-¡Perdón! Estaba reflexionando. Sí, ya me voy a casa. –Contestó ella finalmente.<br>-Oh, bueno. ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana! –Se despidió, campante, Black. White sonrió tímidamente.  
>-Nos vemos mañana, Black. –Dijo ella. El chaval la miró. Aunque fue pequeña, la sonrisa de la joven lo había cautivado.<br>-¡Adiós!- Dijo él, y después de unos instantes regresó con sus amigos; White lo observó acercarse a Cheren y a otros chicos del salón que todavía no conocía, y de repente pasaron otras alumnas a despedirse de él. "Es muy popular" Pensó White. "Siempre está rodeado de gente."  
>Y momentos después, White se dirigió finalmente a su casa, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.<p> 


	3. El chico misterioso

**Capítulo 3**

Era jueves. La primera parte de las clases había terminado ya, y la hora de descanso había llegado. White, en esos  
>tres días, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a sus compañeros, pero a la que le tenía más confianza era<br>a Bianca. Después estaba Black, el chico amigable y jovial de al lado. Curiosamente, White había empezado a  
>hablarle a Cheren, y cada vez se sentía más cómoda y alegre con sus compañeros y clases.<br>-Y este Pokémon se llama Musharna. ¿Verdad que es preciosa? –Le decía Bianca a White en esos momentos  
>mientras sostenía una tarjetita descriptiva de ese Pokémon-. Dicen que es capaz de ver tus sueños y ponerte a<br>dormir simplemente por inhalar el humo que desprende. Interesante, ¿cierto?  
>White, desde su silla, asintió.<br>-¿Tú lo tienes? –Le preguntó la de los cabellos color café.  
>-No, pero me gustaría. –Respondió Bianca-. Si mal no recuerdo, su preevolución se llama Munna. La buscaré en estos días.<br>White asintió.  
>-Suerte con eso.<br>En ese instante, la profesora Fennel llegó al salón cargando un grueso paquete de hojas blancas.  
>-¡Tú! Eres Bianca, ¿no es cierto? –Preguntó la maestra mientras se acercaba a la rubia, aún cargando todas sus hojas.<br>-Sí, maestra, ¿por qué? –Dijo Bianca inclinando la cabeza levemente a su derecha, curiosa.  
>-¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Ah, y tú también. –Añadió al percatarse de White.<br>-Uh, claro, ¿Qué necesita? –Preguntó Bianca.  
>-La famosa profesora –y amiga de su servidora- Juniper vendrá a la escuela a recoger unas cosas. ¿Podrías ir con ella y guiarla a la sala de profesores por favor? Ella reconocerá sus cosas, así que no te preocupes. –Fennel se volteó para mirar a White y le dio las hojas que llevaba-. ¿Podrías llevar esto al salón de 2º grado, por favor? Perdonen la molestia, chicas, pero es que estoy muy ocupada. En fin, ¡gracias y nos vemos en un rato!<br>Y dicho esto, desapareció tan rápido como entró.  
>Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí. Bianca suspiró.<br>-No sé dónde veré a la profesora Juniper, pero supongo que la esperaré en la entrada de la escuela… White, nos vemos en un rato, ¿vale? ¡Adiós! –Dijo Bianca para después retirarse del aula.  
>White cargó bien el paquete de hojas y se dirigió a su destino.<p>

* * *

><p>La chica caminaba entre los pasillos de segundo año. "Nunca había pasado por aquí" pensó White. Alzó la vista. "Salón de 2º" anunciaba un letrero, y la joven entró al salón que estaba al lado.<br>No había nadie. A diferencia de ella y muchos compañeros más, todos los jóvenes de 2º preferían salir en el recreo en vez de quedarse en el salón. Dejó las hojas de Fennel en el pupitre del maestro y se dirigió a la salida, pero alguien le detuvo el paso en el marco de la puerta.  
>White alzó la vista.<br>Unos ojos verdes la observaban tranquilamente.  
>La chica se estremeció.<br>-Perdón. –Pudo decir ella.  
>-No te preocupes. –Dijo su acompañante; era un hombre alto con largo cabello alborotado del mismo color que sus ojos y tez blanca-. ¿Son anotaciones de la profesora Fennel?<br>White echó un vistazo a las hojas que acababa de dejar.  
>-No estoy segura, sólo me pidieron que trajera esas hojas a este salón. –Dijo ella. El chico asintió con la cabeza.<br>-Ya veo. Tendremos clase con ella en unos momentos más, así que no dudaría que sí lo fueran.  
>White no supo que decir.<br>-¡Ah! Mi nombre es N. Perdón, soy un maleducado por no haberme presentado antes. –Mencionó el chico.  
>-Um, soy White, mucho gusto. –Dijo ella.<br>-Es un lindo nombre. Eres de primer grado, ¿no es cierto? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes.  
>-Sí… -dijo ella casi en un susurro. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Había terminado su encargo, así que podía irse ya.<br>-Yo… esto… tengo que… -Comenzó ella, pero no supo cómo decirle.  
>-Perdón, te he estado quitando tu tiempo. Espero podamos hablar otro día. –Y dicho esto, N abrió paso. White lo miró, hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y se alejó del lugar caminando lo más rápido posible.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿N? No me suena –Dijo Bianca sobándose la barbilla-. Aunque es un nombre un poco raro.<br>-Parecía un poco extraño, pero fue amable conmigo. –Mencionó White mientras guardaba sus cosas; la escuela había terminado ese día y era hora de volver a casa.  
>-Ya lo volverás a ver, estoy segura. –Sonrió Bianca.<br>White parpadeó, perpleja.  
>-No es como si yo quisiera volver a verlo. –Manifestó White. Bianca iba a decir otra cosa, pero en ese momento Cheren la tocó por el hombro.<br>-¿Es esto tuyo? –Le preguntó el joven a la rubia mostrándole una pluma verde. White lo observó; él siempre estaba serio ante todo.  
>-¡Oh, sí, gracias Cheren! –Dijo Bianca, y después tomó la pluma. Cheren hizo un movimiento con la mano para despedirse, pero Bianca lo detuvo.<br>-¡Espera! Tengamos una batalla Pokémon un día. –Exclamó la joven. El chico la miró, esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza para después salir del aula.  
>-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué PKMN tienes, Bianca? –Preguntó White una vez que Cheren desapareció. Bianca rio tímidamente.<br>-Solo tengo un Snivy. –Le contestó ella.

* * *

><p>Ya afuera, White decidió tomar un camino más largo pero más atractivo visualmente para regresar a su casa. Era una ruta rodeada de árboles y bancas, muy hermosa, ideal para pasar el tiempo.<br>La luz de sol penetraba entre los árboles nítidamente, dando una sensación de suavidad y paz al lugar. A White le encantaba ese camino por toda la belleza que se apreciaba. Mientras caminaba entre los árboles, con lentitud y calma, la chica escuchó el pedaleo de una bicicleta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Black se detuvo enfrente de ella, montado en su bici mirándola. La chica se asustó notoriamente.  
>-¡White! Perdón, no quise asustarte. ¿Te vas a casa? –Le preguntó el chaval mientras se bajaba de su bici color rojo.<br>-S-sí. –Contestó ella, aún ligeramente asustada-. ¿Y tú?  
>-Yo vivo justo al término de este camino. –Black rio levemente-. Vivo muy cerca y podría venir caminando, pero me gusta sentir el viento chocar contra mi cara cuando voy en la bici.<br>-Ya veo. Se siente muy bien, ¿no es así? –Sonrió White tímidamente. Black asintió.  
>-¡Así es! ¿Tú también vives por aquí?<br>-No exactamente, es solo que me gusta tomar esta ruta.  
>-Es hermosa, ¿no crees? Tantos árboles, y esos rayos del sol, y la paz que se siente aquí… -Murmuró Black mientras miraba a su alrededor.<br>-Sí… es hermoso. –Dijo White mientras hacía lo mismo. Entonces, en ese momento, los dos quedaron en profundo silencio. Black parpadeó instantes después, como despertando de un sueño.  
>-¡Woah! Nos hemos quedado callados. –Dijo él sobándose la cabeza, levemente nervioso.<br>-¡Oh, tienes razón! Nos quedamos apreciando la belleza de la ruta que olvidamos que estábamos aquí. –Murmuró White. Black sonrió.  
>-Me gustaría tener una batalla contigo. –Le dijo él-. ¿Entrenas Pokémon?<br>White bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.  
>-¿Huh? ¿Tienes algún Pokémon? –Preguntó el joven. White volvió a negar con la cabeza.<br>-Me… gustaría ser una entrenadora Pokémon, pero la verdad es que me da miedo no ser buena o no saber pelear o tratar a los Pokémon. –Dijo White no sin cierta timidez. Se sentía extraña, pues eso era algo personal y no se lo había contado a nadie antes. Black se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Finalmente la miró:  
>-Creo que todos tienen la capacidad para pelear, es solo intentarlo y practicar. Es normal tener miedo, pero si no lo intentas, no lo perderás. Y no temas por los Pokémon, ¡trátalos con cariño y ellos te tratarán igual! –Mencionó, alegre, Black. White lo observó y meditó sus palabras unos instantes.<br>-¿Enserio lo crees? G-gracias… -Eusurró ella.  
>-Si el Pokémon es el asunto, yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Vendrías conmigo más tarde? –Ofreció el chico. White se quedó perpleja. Al ver esta reacción, Black rio suavemente y aclaró:<br>-No te preocupes, será para que tengas a tu primer Pokémon.  
>-¿Huh? Pero ¿cómo? –Empezó ella, pero Black no la dejó continuar. Se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar derecho y sonrió para después decir:<br>-Déjamelo a mí.  
>Y se subió a la bici nuevamente.<br>-Te veo aquí mismo dentro de tres horas, ¿te parece bien? –Propuso el chico, y White asintió-. ¡Hasta entonces!  
>Y dicho esto, comenzó a pedalear a través de la ruta y se alejó poco a poco. White lo observó partir, y no pudo reprimir sentir pena y ruborizarse levemente. "Qué amable…" pensó. "Mi primer Pokémon…" Y posteriormente siguió caminando con dirección a su hogar.<p> 


	4. ¡Primer Pokémon, primera batalla!

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía una tarde hermosa, con el sol en su punto más brillante y rojizo. White caminaba hacia su ruta preferida para encontrarse con Black, tal y como lo habían acordado. "¿Atrapará a algún Pokémon para mí? O ¿Me dará uno de los suyos acaso?" Se preguntaba mientras caminaba. Pronto, distinguió una silueta sentada en una de las bancas del camino, no muy lejos de ahí. La persona sentada sintió a White y hasta la identificó, pues inmediatamente se levantó y corrió al encuentro con la joven.  
>Era Black.<br>-¡Hola, White! ¿Tenías mucho tiempo? Porque si es así, no te vi. –saludó el chico. Llevaba el pantalón de la escuela y un suéter azul.  
>-Uh, no, acabo de llegar. Disculpa la tardanza. –murmuró la chica, un poco avergonzada. Black negó con la cabeza.<br>-No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar. Ahora, sígueme. –dijo él, y empezó a andar.  
>-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó White, no sin cierta pena.<br>-¡Por tu primer Pokémon! –mencionó Black, aunque no sacó a White de ningún apuro con esa respuesta.

* * *

><p>En el camino hablaron poco. Se conocieron un poco más, y Black le dijo a White que quería ser el campeón de Unova y que en cuanto terminara la escuela emprendería su viaje por toda la región, retando a los líderes de gimnasio y creciendo como entrenador.<br>Rato después llegaron a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.  
>-Ven. –le había dicho el joven a White mientras se internaban en el lugar.<br>En cuanto entraron, White admiró el lugar. Era un laboratorio lleno de máquinas extrañas e investigadores trabajando. Varios investigadores reconocieron a Black y lo saludaron con singular alegría; todos parecían conocer bien al chaval.  
>-Black, ¡qué gusto verte por aquí! –mencionó una voz femenina y madura instantes después. Una mujer de cabello café muy claro, bata, falda verde y tenis apareció por detrás de una estantería y se acercó a los jóvenes.<br>-Profesora Juniper, es bueno verla de nuevo. –contestó el chico. ¿Profesora Juniper? ¿No era ella la mujer que Fennel conocía y decía que era una famosa investigadora Pokémon?  
>-¿En qué te puedo ayudar hoy? –le preguntó la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la estantería más cercana, sonriente.<br>-Uhm, profesora, primero que nada, ella es mi amiga White. –dijo Black, refiriéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado; ella se apenó un poco-. Nunca ha tenido un Pokémon y quería ver si podría ayudarnos con eso.  
>Juniper miró a White unos segundos; la joven sostuvo la mirada, no sin cierto esfuerzo, pues le hacía sentir nerviosa el hecho de estar frente a una mujer tan inteligente y famosa como ella. Finalmente, Juniper sonrió.<br>-Están de suerte. Un huevo de Tepig acaba de romperse, y la pequeñina está deseosa de aventuras. Sí, es hembra. Esperen unos segundos, ya vuelvo. –y dicho eso, se internó en el fondo del laboratorio. White miró a Black.  
>-¿Éste era el favor que me querías hacer? –le preguntó ella. Black asintió, cruzándose de brazos.<br>-Creí que la profesora tendría algún Pokémon inicial, por eso pensé que sería bueno traerte aquí. –dijo él.  
>-Black… gracias. No tenías que hacerlo.<br>-Está bien, ahora tendrás tu propio Pokémon. Es algo grandioso, ya verás.  
>White sonrió.<br>-¿Cómo es que eres tan buen amigo de una profesora tan prestigiada como ella? –le preguntó la chica.  
>-Mi padre trabaja con ella, así que la conozco desde que era un niño. Ella me dio a mi primer Pokémon que, por cierto, también es un Tepig. –sonrió él.<br>En eso, Juniper regresó con el pokémon en brazos: una pequeña cerdita roja con café, aún medio dormida, descansaba en los brazos de la mujer.  
>-Ésta será tu nueva amiga, White. Es un Tepig, es tipo fuego. Cuídala bien. –y dicho eso, Juniper le entregó el pokémon a White y posteriormente le dio una Pokéball.<br>-Puedes ponerle un mote, si así lo deseas. Cualquier duda que tengas puedes acudir a mí o a Black. –finalizó Juniper mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura.  
>White admiraba, hechizada, al Pokémon que descansaba sobre sus brazos.<br>-Gracias, ¡enserio muchas gracias, profesora Juniper! –dijo White.  
>-No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer, sino a Black. –ante estas palabras, el joven se ruborizó suavemente, aunque solo Juniper se dio cuenta-. Por cierto, ¿planeas convertirte en entrenadora Pokémon?<br>-Eso espero. –respondió White.  
>-Bien, pues mucha suerte. Me gustaría que vinieras en cuanto termines tu primer año escolar, por favor. Quiero darte algo.<br>-Claro, profesora, y gracias de nuevo.  
>-No hay de qué. Ah, y Black, salúdame a Fennel.<br>-Claro que sí. –dijo Black, y dicho eso, los jóvenes se despidieron de la mujer y de los investigadores para después salir del laboratorio. Como ya estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron, Black mencionó:  
>-Te acompaño a tu casa.<br>Posteriormente fueron hasta el hogar de White. Black, en el camino, le dio unos consejos para entrena y le contestó unas cuantas dudas a la chica.  
>-¡Gracias, muchas gracias Black! Estoy muy feliz de tener un Pokémon, y si no hubiera sido por ti, no lo tendría. ¡Gracias! –agradecía White.<br>-No es para tanto, pero me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Cualquier duda puedes preguntarme en la escuela. Por cierto, ¿le pondrás algún mote a tu Tepig?  
>-Me gusta "Abbi", ¿Qué te parece?<br>Black sonrió.  
>-Es un lindo nombre. –mencionó él.<br>-Gracias por todo, Black. Eres muy amable. –agradeció la joven una vez más.  
>-No hay de qué. Ahora que tienes tu Pokémon, ¡esperaré ansioso esa batalla de Tepigs!<br>-¡Vale! ¡Buenas noches! –sonrió ella.  
>-¡Buenas noches! –repitió Black, y acto seguido, el joven regresó a su casa.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegó el fin de semana. Era sábado por la mañana, y White había quedado de ir a entrenar a su nuevo Pokémon junto a su amiga Bianca; la rubia se había quedado encantada con las mejillas de Abbi, la Tepig, y ansiaba pelear contra ella. "Pero no sé pelear" le había comentado White a su amiga. "No te preocupes, ¡yo te enseño!" había dicho Bianca, y así lo hizo. El viernes le mostró técnicas y conceptos básicos de las batallas que todavía no veían a fondo en la escuela, pero ella ya los sabía. Lo mismo hizo Black. Ambos habían sido su apoyo en la introducción a las batallas Pokémon. White sonrió y se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo: llevaba una blusa blanca con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, botas negras con rosa y un delgado chaleco negro. Se puso su gorra blanca con rosa y salió de su casa al encuentro de Bianca.<br>Quedaron de verse a las afueras de Nuvema Town, donde comenzaba la Ruta 1 y los Pokémon salvajes ya podían verse. Bianca ya estaba ahí cuando White llegó. Llevaba una blusa color naranja con blanco, una larga falda blanca y mallas naranjas. Traía también un enorme gorro verde con una línea blanca, además de un bolso del mismo color que el gorro. Se saludaron y sacaron a sus respectivos pokémon; Kuri, la Snivy, y Abbi, la Tepig. Bianca corrió a estirar las mejillas de la cerdita en cuanto la vio, emocionada.  
>-Con que ésta es tu Snivy, ¿huh? ¡Es muy mona! –dijo White.<br>-¡Gracias! ¡Tengamos pues nuestra batalla! –exclamó una excitada Bianca, y acto seguido se posicionaron para la pelea.  
>-A ver, veamos… Kuri, usa <em>Razor Leaf<em>! –comenzó Bianca.  
>-Abbi, usa <em>Ember<em>! –contraatacó White. Las filosas hojas de Kuri fueron quemadas por el ataque de Abbi.  
>-Abbi, usa <em>Tail Whip –<em>ordenó White. La defensa de Kuri bajó.  
>-Kuri, ¡Usa <em>Razor Leaf <em>nuevamente! –exclamó Bianca, y Abbi recibió el golpe sin mucha efectividad.  
>-¡<em>Ember<em>, Abbi! –señaló White, y su Tepig atacó rápidamente y con un golpe directo, lastimando severamente a la Snivy de Bianca.  
>-¡Kuri, no! –gritó la rubia. Kuri intentó levantarse, pero abatida, se dejó caer. White parpadeó.<br>-¿Ganamos? –se preguntó a sí misma, y Bianca contestó.  
>-Sí, ustedes ganaron. –dijo ella con una triste sonrisa mientras se ponía de cuclillas para cargar a su pokémon. Abbi se sentó en el lugar, orgullosa.<br>-Abbi, ganamos, ¡hemos ganado! –exclamó White mientras corría a abrazar a su cerdita-. ¡Bien hecho!  
>-¡Son muy buenas, White! No tenía idea de que fueras tan buena para pelear. –mencionó Bianca, acercándose a la joven de cabello café.<br>-Gracias Bianca. Tú también eres muy buena. –sonrió White.  
>-¡Esa fue una estupenda batalla! –exclamó una voz masculina. Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas al dueño de la voz, extrañadas.<br>-¿Black? –preguntó Bianca al distinguir al joven-. ¡Y Cheren también!  
>Los jóvenes se acercaron a las chicas y las saludaron.<br>-Perdón, pero íbamos pasando y escuchamos estruendos. Decidimos venir a ver qué era y descubrimos que estaban teniendo una batalla pokémon. –explicó Black, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter azul. Llevaba un pantalón negro, tenis rojos y una gorra roja con blanco.  
>-Nada mal para unas principiantes. –elogió Cheren. Él llevaba una camisa blanca con rojo y un suéter delgado color azul con unos pantalones color negro ajustados.<br>-¡Tú me debes una batalla! –exclamó Bianca. Cheren la miró.  
>-¿Ahora? –preguntó el chico, indiferente.<br>-¿Huh? ¡P-pues sí! ¿Supongo? –mencionó Bianca. Cheren entabló una media sonrisa y sacó una pokéball.  
>-Empecemos, pues. –dijo el joven mientras lanzaba su pokéball y salía un Dewott de ella.<br>-Te mostraré a mi Tepig mientras. –le dijo Black a White. El joven sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo y la lanzó; de ella salió un pequeño Tepig.  
>-Él es Ako. –dijo Black. White se puso de cuclillas para saludarlo.<br>-¡Hola, Ako! –sonrió ella mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza. Abbi se acercó al pokémon con timidez y lo oleó. Ako hizo lo mismo, y al cabo de unos segundos los dos Tepig comenzaron a jugar juntos, felices.  
>-Esa fue una buena batalla. ¿Estuviste entrenando? –le preguntó Black a su amiga.<br>-En realidad no. Esa fue nuestra primera batalla. –contestó ella. Black la miró, perpleja.  
>-¿Enserio? ¡Pues estuvo grandiosa para ser la primera! –mencionó él. White se sonrojó.<br>-Gracias…  
>-¡NO! Mi Snivy, Kuri, perdón… -dijo Bianca en ese momento.<br>-No has estado mal. Un poco más de entrenamiento y podremos estar más parejos. –dijo Cheren mientras regresaba a su Dewott a la pokéball.  
>-Tendré la revancha, Cheren, ¡ya lo verás! –mencionó Bianca, regresando a Kuri a su pokéball.<br>-Black, tenemos que irnos. –dijo Cheren en ese instante mientras se acercaba a su amigo.  
>-Ya voy. –le contestó el joven, para después regresar la mirada a White y sonreírle:<br>-¿Nos vemos luego? Sabes que falta nuestra batalla. –preguntó él, a modo de despedida.  
>-Claro que sí. –continuó ella.<br>-Adiós chicas. –se despidió Cheren, y después se fueron.  
>Las jóvenes entrenadoras aprovecharon la mañana y entrenaron lo más que aguantaron junto a sus Pokémon.<p> 


	5. ¡El encuentro con N!

**Capítulo 5**

Había caído la tarde. White y su Tepig se habían tomado un merecido descanso después de una larga mañana de entrenamiento, pero ahora, ahí, en casa sentadas, les había regresado la energía súbitamente.  
>-¿Salimos? –le preguntó la joven a Abbi mientras la acariciaba con ternura. La Tepig asintió con su cabeza efusivamente. White se volvió a coloca su gorra blanca con rosa y en compañía de su Tepig salió del hogar una vez más.<br>White caminaba por el pueblo con Abbi en brazos mientras apreciaban el paisaje, el aroma de las flores y a la gente jugar con sus pokémon. No tenían un destino fijo, tan solo disfrutaban del día y del clima, ni caluroso ni frío. Llegaron a una máquina de bebidas que estaba frente a una banca.  
>-Tomemos algo. –dijo White, soltando a su Tepig y posteriormente insertando una moneda en la máquina. En cuestión de segundos la bebida salió. Era una limonada. La joven la tomó, le dio a probar a Abbi y después se sentó en la banca que estaba enfrente, tomando sorbos de su bebida. Las amigas observaban a su alrededor, mirando a la gente pasar un sábado por la tarde. En eso, un chico de cabellos largos color verde llegó a la máquina de bebidas –misma que estaba enfrente de White y Abbi- y metió una moneda para sacar algo refrescante. White lo miró; llevaba pantalones café claro, una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una gorra negra con tenis verdes. En su pantalón llevaba un cubo amarillo-verdoso muy extraño. El joven sacó su bebida de la máquina y tomó un sorbo. Se dio media vuelta para ir al basurero que estaba a un lado de la banca donde descansaba White y tiró un plástico que sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. La chica miró discretamente sus otros singulares accesorios; un collar con una figura extraña, unas pulseras cuadradas color dorado en su muñeca izquierda y una pulsera negra con gris en la muñeca derecha. Llevaba una camisa negra por debajo de la otra blanca, se percató White. Su gorra tenía un rectángulo blanco en el lado frontal. La chica lo miró a los ojos, aún discretamente; el joven se había perdido en sus pensamientos ahí, frente al basurero, mirando el plástico que acababa de tirar. Fue entonces cuando White lo reconoció. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Él se lo había dicho, y ella había creído que era demasiado extraño para ser su verdadero nombre.<br>Aquél extraño chico de segundo año.  
>Lo recordó.<br>N era su nombre.  
>Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, el joven de cabellos color verde parpadeó lentamente y miró hacia enfrente, para segundos después dirigir su mirada hacia White. Ella no hizo nada por cambiar el rumbo de sus ojos, seguía mirándolo; estaba como hechizada por la triste mirada de N. Y entonces, sus labios formaron una débil sonrisa y se acercó a la chica.<br>-White. –dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. La chica alzó la cabeza para ver al joven que estaba de pie frente a ella.  
>-N… ¿cómo me reconociste? –preguntó White, no sin cierta pena.<br>-Nunca olvido una cara. –contestó él, y ella no supo qué decir. En eso, un Purrloin apareció de repente y se subió ágilmente a los hombros de N.  
>-Éste es mi amigo Purrloin. –dijo el chico-. ¿Ella es tu amiga?<br>N observó a Abbi detenidamente. White asintió.  
>-¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? –preguntó ella, curiosa.<br>-Es una especie de intuición. –se limitó a responder él. Señaló después la banca donde White descansaba y preguntó-: ¿Puedo?  
>La chica asintió con la cabeza y N se sentó con ella. El Purrloin brincó al piso y Abbi lo observó. La Tepig miró a su entrenadora, dudosa, pero ésta le sonrió y asintió. Al instante, la cerdita se acercó al pokémon gato y comenzó a jugar con él. N los miraba juguetear, y una vez más parecía que su mente se transportaba a otro lugar, hipnotizado.<br>-¿Cuánto tienes con éste pokémon? –preguntó N sin desviar la mirada.  
>-Tres días. –respondió White.<br>-Es pequeña. Puedo apostar a que no tiene más de una semana fuera del cascarón.  
>White lo miró:<br>-Sabes mucho sobre pokémon. –Ni ella misma supo si eso era un comentario o una pregunta.  
>-Me apasionan. Me atrevo a decir que son mi vida. –contestó N, en el mismo tono de voz, con la misma mirada, pero ahora con un fugaz brillo en sus ojos que apareció al mencionar estas últimas palabras.<br>-Eso es muy bonito. –mencionó White después de unos segundos en silencio-. Me gustaría poder llegar a pensar en los pokémon con tanta emoción como tú, pero me da miedo que no pueda llegar a ser una buena entrenadora.  
>N la miró, la observó con su mirada triste y vacía; White no respondió al contacto visual, sino que se quedó mirando jugar a su Tepig mientras sonreía débilmente. N observó entonces al pokémon de White: jugaba alegremente al lado del Purrloin y se perseguían el uno al otro. Minutos después, cortando el silencio, el peliverde retomó el habla:<br>-¿Tienes algún sueño, White? –le preguntó. La joven parpadeó lentamente y miró a su acompañante.  
>-Sí. –se limitó a responder White, y acto seguido se dibujó en sus labios una tierna, pequeña y tímida sonrisa. N la miró unos instantes, para después mirar al horizonte, alzando un poco la vista mientras su gorra negra le protegía de los rayos del sol.<br>-Ya veo. Yo también tengo un sueño. –dijo N, casi en un susurro-. Trabajemos mucho para cumplir nuestros sueños, White.  
>Ella lo observó.<br>¿Qué era lo que realmente quería White? ¿Llegar a ser una buena entrenadora, derrotar líderes de gimnasio y viajar por la región de Unova, o simplemente poder comprender bien a los pokémon? No estaba segura, quizá eran ambas cosas, pero podía confirmar que realmente tenía un sueño. No muy claro aún, pero lo tenía.  
>-¿Qué te gustaría hacer una vez que salgas de la escuela pokémon? –preguntó White momentos después de un silencio. Se sintió repentinamente cómoda junto a N, a pesar de que no habían hablado mucho.<br>-Viajar por la región de Unova para cumplir mi sueño. –le contestó el joven de cabellos verdes. White no quiso preguntar más. Sin embargo, N le habló:  
>-¿Y a ti, qué te gustaría hacer?<br>-También me gustaría viajar por la región, pelear contra los líderes de gimnasio y puede que hasta rete a la _Élite four._ –respondió la chica-. Aunque creo que lo más importante de estos viajes es crecer como persona y viajar acompañado de tus pokémon.  
>-Eres sincera. Contigo misma y con tu corazón. –susurró N de repente.<br>-¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>-Tienes miedo de no saber tratar a los pokémon adecuadamente. –N la miró a los ojos-. Y por eso te has resistido a interactuar con ellos. Pero no te preocupes, aprenderás muchas cosas, y puedo apostar a que tratarás a estos seres con amor.<br>White parpadeó, un tanto perpleja. ¿Cómo sabía N, aquél chico que apenas conocía, su mayor miedo y su resistencia? Le había dado una idea hace unos momentos, cuando le dijo que temía no ser una buena entrenadora, pero no le especificó más.  
>-¿Cómo…? –empezó ella, aún anonadada. Los labios de N formaron un intento de sonrisa que desapareció al instante.<br>-Entiendo a los pokémon mejor que cualquier otro humano. –dijo él-. Puedo ver a la perfección cómo es el vínculo que tienes con tu Tepig.  
>-¿A qué te refieres? –White no comprendía muy bien las palabras del chico.<br>-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado. No tienes ni cinco días con este pokémon y ya tienen un lazo muy fuerte que las une.  
>White ya no supo qué decir. En eso, N se levantó:<br>-Perdón si te confundí. He de irme, que se hace tarde. Tú también deberías regresar a casa. –Al instante, el Purrloin corrió a su encuentro y se subió a su hombro derecho. White también se levantó, y Abbi se sentó muy quietecita a su lado.  
>-Oh bueno, entones… nos vemos el lunes… -Comenzó White, pero N tomó el habla:<br>-Te buscaré el lunes durante el descanso. Fue una buena charla. Cuídate White, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?  
>White parpadeó, un tanto nerviosa. ¿Por qué N la buscaría en la escuela?<br>-No N, gracias, pero no te molestes. Nos vemos el lunes. –mencionó ella.  
>-¿Segura? Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos el lunes. –y dicho esto, alzó la mano derecha y la agitó a modo de despedida para después alejarse de ahí.<br>White lo miró alejarse, y después tomó a Abbi y regresó en silencio a su hogar, pensativa.

* * *

><p>Era lunes nuevamente. Faltaban unos minutos para que el reloj marcara el toque de receso, y por ende, la clase de la profesora Fennel empezaba a volverse desesperante. White no podía concentrarse; movía su bolígrafo de un lado a otro, miraba a la ventana, jugaba con su pelo o dibujaba Tepigs en su cuaderno. No estaba segura de cuál era la razón por la que había entrado a ese repentino estado de nerviosismo. Miró a Black de reojo. Como siempre, el chico escuchaba a la maestra con atención, sin sentimiento alguno en su mirada. La joven observó sus ojos color marrón, su cabello alborotado. En eso, Black miró a la chica de reojo también. White, con esta acción, se sintió nerviosa, y rápidamente le quitó la mirada a Black y volvió a jugar con su bolígrafo. No supo nada más después, pues el timbre de receso sonó.<br>La mayoría de los alumnos salieron del aula. Cheren le dijo unas cuantas cosas a Bianca y posteriormente salió del salón con Black. Bianca se sentó en la silla de Cheren, enfrente de White, como lo hacía comúnmente.  
>-White, ¿qué crees? ¡Ya tengo un Munna! –le dijo una alegre Bianca a su amiga. White le sonrió débilmente.<br>-Me alegro mucho por ti, Bianca. –mencionó ella.  
>-¿Te sucede algo esta mañana, White? –preguntó la rubia, parpadeando. White acomodó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha.<br>-No lo sé, aunque sí me siento rara. –contestó la de los cabellos marrones-. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me siento así.  
>-¿Te pasó algo? –preguntó la rubia. La imagen de N y sus palabras acudió a la mente de White inconscientemente.<br>-No, nada novedoso. –contestó la chica segundos después. En ese momento, un alumno llegó y se detuvo en la puerta del aula de White y Bianca. Las dos chicas dirigieron su mirada al inesperado visitante.  
>Los nervios volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo de White súbitamente.<br>El visitante buscó con la mirada a alguien, y cuando encontró a esa persona, caminó a su encuentro.  
>-Hola, White. –saludó N, con una suave y pequeña sonrisa.<br>-Hola… -contestó ella, casi en un susurro.  
>-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó el peliverde, y añadió al percatarse de la mirada llena de dudas de la chica rubia-: Será rápido.<br>White miró a Bianca, y ésta miró a su amiga. Acto seguido, la joven de cabello color café asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla.  
>-Ya regreso, Bianca. –dijo ella.<br>-Tómense su tiempo. –mencionó una Bianca aún impresionada mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes salir del aula.


	6. El misterioso pasado de N

**Capítulo 6**

White y N caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela para dirigirse al patio. "Ha cumplido con su palabra" pensaba White. "Ha venido a buscarme". Cuando llegaron al patio, se detuvieron a observar a unos alumnos que estaban teniendo una batalla pokémon. Era un Lillipup contra un Blitzle. Al cabo de unos minutos, el Blitzle perdió, y White pudo sentir que N se ponía tenso ante eso. El entrenador del Blitzle metió al pokémon a su pokéball y sacó otra con una Gothita,, y la batalla se reanudó.  
>-Ese Blitzle… pude sentir el dolor de su último golpe, para encima volver a encerrarlo en una cápsula denominada "Pokéball"… -decía N casi en susurro, como si hablara para sí mismo. White recordó lo que N le contó acerca de su relación con los pokémon.<br>-No creo que sufra. –le dijo ella entonces-. Los Pokémon luchan junto a su entrenador para hacerse más fuertes. Además, creo que las pokéballs ayudan al pokémon a sentirse más protegido y cercano a su entrenador.  
>Los labios de N dibujaron una de sus tristes sonrisas.<br>-Tú no puedes escuchar lo que la mayoría de ellos dice… -susurró el peliverde. White lo miró.  
>-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella, pero N sacudió la cabeza lentamente.<br>-No es nada.  
>White frunció el ceño levemente.<br>-¿No querías hablar sobre algo conmigo? –le recordó la chica.  
>-Ah, sí, tienes razón. Pero antes regresemos adentro, por favor. –dijo él. Se adentraron a los pasillos de la escuela nuevamente.<br>-Me gustaría contarte un poco de mí, White. –comenzó él.  
>-Hazlo, soy todo oídos. –accedió ella.<br>-Verás, la mayor parte de mi niñez la viví encerrado en una habitación con una única compañía que eran los pokémon. Esos pokémon habían sido maltratados por personas. A lo largo del tiempo desarrollé una clase de sexto sentido que me permitía escuchar las voces de los pokémon, y ellos me decían qué sentían y cómo lo sentían. Es por eso que tengo esta extraordinaria sensibilidad para sentir lo que estas criaturas sienten y por lo tanto conocer qué tipo de entrenador tienen. He convivido la mayor parte de mi vida con pokémon que han sufrido mucho, por lo que quiero encontrar una forma para que ellos dejen de sufrir.  
>White meditaba lo que N le iba diciendo. Se habían quedado de pie en un pasillo, cerca de unas escaleras, frente a frente. White, una vez más, no pudo dar crédito a lo que le decía N.<br>-Quizá te preguntarás por qué te digo todo esto. Es porque eres de las pocas personas con las que me he sentido cómodo y seguro, aunque apenas te estoy conociendo. Tienes un aura muy agradable, y tu Tepig me lo ha confirmado. –aclaró N, sonriendo.  
>-N… gracias por tu confianza, enserio. Pero, ¿no sufres mucho por el dolor de otros? –preguntó White.<br>-El dolor de los pokémon es mi dolor. -N sonrió con tristeza-. He pasado más tiempo de mi vida con ellos que con personas. Es por eso que quiero terminar con su dolor, aquél que les causan muchos humanos.  
>-Pero N, ¿cómo terminaste en esa situación? Con esos pokémon, encerrado…<br>El joven sonrió débilmente.  
>-Larga historia. –se limitó a responder él. White retomó el habla.<br>-No todos los humanos lastiman a los pokémon… ¿qué planeas hacer para que ya no sufran?  
>-Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá, ya verás. –contestó N.<br>Se quedaron en silencio. Él, mirándola a ella, y White con la mirada en el suelo. Cada uno reflexionaba la conversación. En ese momento, una voz conocida rompió con la reflexión de White:  
>-Perdón, pero… no puedo corresponderte. La verdad es que no siento lo mismo. –decía una voz masculina desde las escaleras cercanas.<br>-Entiendo. Gracias por tu sinceridad. –decía otra voz, ahora femenina, entre sollozos.  
>-Tarde o temprano llegará aquél al que buscas. Solo ten paciencia.<br>"¿Black?" pensó White girando su cabeza hacia las escaleras que estaban a su izquierda, aunque no podía ver a nadie. "¿Se le están declarando?"  
>-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó entonces N. White parpadeó.<br>-No, no es nada. Creí haber escuchado la voz de un amigo…. –le dijo ella.  
>-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?<br>-No, está bien.  
>En ese momento, Black subió las escaleras solo y cabizbajo, reflexionando quietamente. Pasó cerca de White y N, pero no se inmutó de su presencia. Continuó su camino por todo el pasillo, pensativo. White lo siguió con la mirada. "¿Qué habrá sucedido?" pensó ella. En eso, N le tocó el hombro.<br>-Será mejor que regreses. Le dijimos a tu amiga que la conversación sería rápida, pero demoramos casi todo el recreo. –mencionó N.  
>-¡Bianca! –exclamó White girando su cabeza para ver a N- perdón, ¡he de irme!<br>-No te preocupes, anda ya. Gracias por escucharme hoy, White.  
>-Yo… ¡Aún tenemos cosas que aclarar, N, pero será otro día! –Dijo la chica, y después se fue corriendo a su salón para encontrarse con su amiga. N la vio partir, nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos.<p>

* * *

><p>White llegó a su salón, jadeando. Se paró en la puerta y alzó la vista: Un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Black y Cheren, hablaban dentro del salón, sentados sobre sus mesas de trabajo. Eran siete jóvenes en total. Bianca platicaba con una compañera no muy lejos de ellos. White se acercó a las chicas, y éstas la miraron.<br>-Hola. Uhm, perdón por la tardanza, Bianca. –se disculpó White con cierta timidez. Bianca sonrió.  
>-No te preocupes, lo veía venir. –contestó la rubia, y White la miró sorprendida. Antes de que la chica de cabello color café pudiera decir algo, le robaron el habla:<br>-¿Tú eres White? –preguntó una joven de cabello azul agarrado en dos largas coletas que se rizaban en las puntas. Era la chica con la que Bianca estaba platicando momentos antes.  
>-Sí. –respondió White.<br>-Un placer. Yo soy Amanda, y soy una _Ace Trainer._  
>-Ella va en nuesta clase, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos. Le conté un poco de ti, White. –mencionó Bianca, sonriente. En ese momento, los chicos que platicaban cerca de ellas se levantaron y salieron del aula. Las tres chicas los observaron partir.<br>-Hay algo raro en ellos… -susurró Bianca. Amanda asintió.  
>-Ese chico, Black, acaba de rechazar a una alumna del otro grupo hace un rato. –dijo la peliazul frunciendo levemente el ceño. White la miró, perpleja. "¿Black rechazó a una chica? ¿Fue por eso que lo escuché diciendo aquellas palabras?" pensaba White, recordando cuando vio a Black en las escaleras charlando con una alumna, para después alejarse de ahí con una seriedad que rara vez se veía en él.<br>-¿Black? ¿Por qué la rechazó? –preguntó una asombrada Bianca.  
>-Amor. La chica le declaró sus sentimientos de amor hacia él y, bueno… él le dijo que sinceramente no compartía sus sentimientos pero que apreciaba que se los hubiera dicho. –contestó Amanda.<br>-¡Increíble! Todo un rompecorazones, ¿eh? –dijo Bianca. La peliazul continuó:  
>-He escuchado que muchas chicas andan detrás de él, pero pocas se animan a confesar sus sentimientos porque ya saben el desenlace. Nunca nadie ha escuchado que él tenga o haya tenido novia, y mucho menos que le guste alguien.<br>-¡Woah! No conocía esa faceta de Black. Me pregunto si pasará lo mismo con Cheren. –exclamó Bianca sobándose la barbilla. Amanda negó con la cabeza.  
>-Black es mucho más abierto y alegre que Cheren. Se lleva bien con todos y es más fácil de tratar. A las chicas les atrae mucho más alguien como Black. –respondió la peliazul.<br>-Ya veo. –asintió Bianca, y después miró a su amiga White, extrañada; la chica se había perdido en sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué pasa, White, por qué tan callada?  
>White parpadeó varias veces y miró a la rubia.<br>-¿Eh? –fue lo único que dijo la joven, con sus ojos color azul mirando a Bianca.  
>-Eres extraña. –le dijo Bianca. Segundos después, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y señaló a su amiga White para decir:<br>-O será que… ¿estás celosa?  
>Tanto White como Amanda miraron a Bianca, perplejas.<br>-¿Celosa? ¿por qué lo estaría? –preguntó la ojiazul inocentemente.  
>-No lo sé. ¡Quizá te gusta Black también! A fin de cuentas tú y él se llevan muy bien.<br>-¿Enserio te llevas muy bien con él? –interrumpió Amanda-. Vaya, ¡cuántas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar!  
>-¡N-no! ¡No me gusta! Es mi amigo y nada más, dejen de malinterpretar las cosas. –exclamó White no sin cierto nerviosismo.<br>-Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste tan callada mientras hablábamos sobre él? –le cuestionó Bianca.  
>-Recordé algo y me perdí en mis pensamientos, eso es todo. –aclaró White dando por terminada la conversación. Bianca y Amanda la miraron unos momentos más.<br>-Ya veo. Te creemos, White. –mencionó Bianca segundos después. En eso, el timbre para regresar a clase sonó, y las chicas se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

><p>Al término de la clase, una vez acomodadas sus cosas, las tres chicas se volvieron a reunir y posteriormente salieron de la escuela para regresar a sus respectivos hogares.<br>-¡Nos vemos mañana! Y White, ¡Me debes una batalla! –había exclamado Amanda poco antes de irse a su casa.  
>-¡Cuando quieras! –había contestado White. Bianca había invitado a las chicas a pasar la tarde en su casa, pero Amanda tenía otras cosas que hacer y no podía ir. Finalmente se fueron White y Bianca. Caminaban en silencio hacia el hogar de la rubia, por los tranquilos caminos de Nuvema Town.<br>-Uhm, ¿qué opinas sobre Black, White? –preguntó Bianca repentinamente, mirando los árboles que se alzaban cerca de ella. White miró a su amiga de reojo. Después, respondió:  
>-Es un chico muy amable y carismático. Estoy muy agradecida con él y contigo por haberse abierto a mí. Es un buen amigo, lo admiro y lo quiero mucho. –la chica sabía con qué intención iba esa pregunta, pero se limitó a contestar así.<br>-Ya veo. –Bianca guardó silencio unos segundos, y después continuó-: ¿Y sobre tu amigo N qué opinas?  
>White la miró.<br>-También es un amigo al que aprecio y al cual quiero. –dijo la ojiazul.  
>-Pareciera que se conocen desde hace mucho.<br>-¿Por qué lo dices?  
>-No lo sé, solo me dio esa impresión en cuanto los vi alejarse juntos del salón.<br>-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me siento unida a él de cierta forma. Es decir, es como si estuviéramos predestinados a conocernos.  
>Se quedaron en silencio, y en cuestión de segundos, las chicas llegaron a la casa de Bianca.<br>Ya dentro, la rubia reinició la charla.  
>-¿Te imaginabas a Black como todo un rompecorazones? –preguntó Bianca mientras sacaba algunas frituras de la alacena y las colocaba sobre un plato hondo.<br>-Puede que sí. Su forma de ser da entrada a muchas posibilidades. Además, es guapo.  
>-¿Enserio no estabas celosa en la escuela, White? –cuestionó la rubia mirando a su amiga a los ojos con una mirada seria pocas veces vista en ella. White tardó unos momentos antes de responder:<br>-Me sorprendió, sí. Pero no estaba celosa… creo. –la última palabra la mencionó en un susurro.  
>Bianca suspiró.<br>-Aw, es una lástima, porque creo que tú y él harían una bonita y tierna pareja. –White la miró-. ¡Ambos son tan monos!  
>La ojiazul no pudo resistir sonrojarse levemente. Bianca soltó una pequeña risita y tomó de la mano a su amiga.<br>-Ven, vayamos a mi cuarto para estar más cómodas.  
>Una vez en la habitación, las chicas continuaron su charla. Hablaron de muchas cosas y se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse todavía más. En una de esas oportunidades, Bianca tomó el tema del futuro:<br>-¿Qué quieres hacer una vez que salgas de la escuela Pokémon, White? –preguntó la rubia. El tiempo en la escuela pasaba bastante rápido, y White todavía no tenía claro lo que haría.  
>-No lo sé aún. –fue su respuesta. Bianca sonrió tímidamente.<br>-Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo. –dijo la rubia. White asintió.  
>-Y tú, ¿qué harás?<br>-Creo que quiero ser investigadora pokémon como la profesora Juniper. Hablé un poco con ella cuando la maestra Fennel pidió nuestra ayuda, y la forma en la que hablaba de los pokémon era tan… maravillosa. Tanto así que desde ese día me hice la idea de que viajaría por Unova para conocer mejor a todos los pokémon.  
>-Suena muy interesante y divertido. –mencionó White alegremente-. Estoy segura de que serás una gran investigadora.<br>Bianca sonrió con dulzura.  
>-Gracias, White. ¿Sabes? Yo a ti te veo como una entrenadora pokémon.<br>White esbozó una sonrisa, y segundos después mencionó, mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo azul, limpio y claro:  
>-Creo que pienso lo mismo, Bianca.<p> 


	7. La extraña actitud de Black

**Capítulo 7**

Habían pasado cuatro meses y dos semanas desde ese día en que White y Bianca se reunieron en la casa de ésta última. En la academia pokémon no había muchas novedades; White había conseguido poco a poco abrirse más a sus compañeros, y ya no pasaba tan desapercibida como antes. Seguía teniendo una bonita amistad con N, aunque cuando White le pedía a éste que le contara por qué pasó su niñez con pokémon maltratados, el peliverde siempre le decía: "Te explico después", aunque nunca le explicaba nada en realidad.  
>Abbi, la Tepig de White, había evolucionado ya en Pignite, y además habían agregado al equipo a un nuevo pokémon: una Sewaddle que lograron atrapar en la ruta 2, a las afueras de Nuvema Town. White y sus pokémon continuaban el entrenamiento casi todos los días, siempre dispuestos a pelear y a ser mejores.<br>Bianca y White seguían igual de unidas que siempre, y a veces Amanda, la _Ace Trainer_, llegaba a saludarlas y se quedaba a charlar con ellas. Incluso White ya llegaba a entablar conversaciones con Cheren de vez en cuando. La joven tenía amigos. Verdaderos amigos por fin. Sin embargo, hubo una persona con la que la chica se distanció un poco, y esa era Black. Todas las mañanas se saludaban amablemente, pero ya no se detenían a charlar tanto como antes. Además, Black ya no se sentaba a un lado de White, pues la profesora Fennel le había pedido de favor al joven que ayudara a un compañero de clase con una materia que se le dificultaba, y por lo tanto, Black se cambió de lugar y se fue a un lado de ese chico. La relación de Black y White se había enfriado desde el día en que se dijo que Black había rechazado a una chica del salón de al lado, pues el joven, sin razón alguna, dejó de acercarse a su amiga tanto como antes. Incluso las malas lenguas comenzaron a decir que Black ya no era tan alegre y jovial como antes. Pero lo importante era que Black y White se habían distanciado, y sin razón aparente.  
>La joven de ojos azules temía hablarle a su joven amigo. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuera él el que se acercara a ella y comenzara la conversación, así que le fue muy difícil a la ojiazul seguir hablándole por su personalidad tímida. Black era su amigo, y ella lo apreciaba. Hubo un día en que la joven estuvo dispuesta a preguntarle el por qué de esa repentina frialdad de su parte, pero al final no se animó. Aquella persona, la primera que le habló, la que le ayudó a conseguir a su primer pokémon y le dio su confianza… White no quería perderlo. Y entonces, un jueves de otoño por la mañana en el recreo, estaría dispuesta a reintentar hablar con él.<br>El timbre del receso había sonado ya. Bianca ya estaba enterada de lo que quería hacer su amiga, así que solo miró a White, le sonrió y asintió. Acto seguido, White se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al joven de cabellos alborotados que estaba frente a su pupitre –ahora a un lado de la puerta- acomodando sus cosas, y se paró a un lado de él. Black dejó sus cosas y miró a su amiga a los ojos, sin ninguna emoción en ellos.  
>-Black. –dijo White en tono neutro segundos después mientras miraba los ojos color café del chico.<br>-White. –mencionó él de igual manera.  
>-¿Podemos hablar unos instantes? –pidió ella casi susurrando. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, así que le costó seleccionar las palabras adecuadas. Black parpadeó un par de veces.<br>-Por supuesto. –accedió él sin mucho entusiasmo.  
>Salieron del aula lentamente. Él detrás de ella, con respiración lenta. Cheren y Bianca los vieron partir, cada uno por su lado.<br>White llevó a su amigo al pasillo donde a veces se reunía con N, aquel donde escuchó a Black hablar con la chica del otro salón desde la escalera. Una vez ahí, la joven miró al chico seriamente.  
>-Black, por favor, respóndeme con sinceridad. –comenzó ella, tratando de ser lo más clara y precisa con sus palabras-. ¿Pasa algo entre nosotros?<br>Black la observó, perplejo.  
>-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él segundos después.<br>-Ya no hablamos como antes, y nos hemos distanciado sin razón alguna.  
>Black bajó la mirada. White esperó en silencio.<br>-Yo también lo siento. –dijo él finalmente.  
>-¿Por qué, Black? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? Si es así, dímelo por favor.<br>-No, nada de eso. Es algo que no tengo muy claro aún, pero tú no has hecho nada malo.  
>-Puedes confiar en mí. Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, yo también quiero serlo.<br>-Perdón White, agradezco tu apoyo, pero no puedo decir nada porque aún no estoy seguro de lo que me pasa.  
>-¿No… estás seguro?<br>-No tiene importancia. Perdón, me alejé de ti sin decirte nada, pero ya no. Volvamos a ser como antes, White.  
>-Black… -quería decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras.<br>-A decir verdad, no eres la única de la que me he alejado. He estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos… algo me pasa, pero no logro comprender con exactitud qué es.  
>-Black, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…<br>-En cuanto me dé cuenta de lo que me pasa, te lo diré. Gracias White. He de irme, con permiso.  
>Y dicho eso, el chico se alejó de ahí. White lo miró unos instantes y después emprendió el regreso al aula por el camino contrario.<p>

* * *

><p>White meditó las palabras de su amigo en el camino. Ahora podía confirmar que el chico estaba más callado y pensativo últimamente porque algo le pasaba y no sabía qué era. Ella quería ayudarlo, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. "Creo que no me queda nada más que esperar a que él me diga lo que le sucede." Pensó. "Además, dijo que volviéramos a ser como antes", pero tampoco estaba muy convencida de las palabras de Black. "No creo que no sepa qué es lo que le sucede." Pensaba la chica. "Más bien no me quiso decir todo". Y con esos pensamientos y esa preocupación regresó a su salón.<p>

* * *

><p>Los días seguían pasando. Había pasado un mes y medio desde la charla que White tuvo con su amigo Black por el distanciamiento de éste último. Sin embargo, Black ya volvía a buscar a White y platicaban como antes. La joven volvía a estar tranquila con eso, aunque seguía pensando que el joven le escondía la verdad sin saber por qué. El tiempo y la escuela seguían su curso, y las cosas iban pasando demasiado rápido. Cada vez faltaba menos para terminar el primer año del instituto pokémon.<br>Hubo un día en que Black le pidió una batalla a White, aquella que prometieron tener a principios de la escuela pero que no habían podido realizar. Pelearon, y fue una batalla bastante cansad y reñida, pero finalmente ganó White. La joven sorprendió a su amigo con sus tácticas y movimientos, todo inesperado. Abbi y Sewaddle habían triunfado sobre el Rufflet y el Pignite de Black. Desde ese día, Black notó un gran avance en la chica, tanto en las batallas pokémon como en su confianza. Era una chica mucho más fuerte y segura de sí misma a comparación del primer día de clases, pensó. Black había esbozado una sonrisa.  
>-Felicidades, has ganado, y ha sido una batalla estupenda. –le había elogiado el chico a su amiga White.<br>-Gracias. Tú también eres un rival muy poderoso. –había contestado la ojiazul, y entonces decidieron entrenar juntos de vez en cuando.  
>Por otro lado, N y White seguían igual de unidos que siempre. El peliverde le repetía a la chica que ella era su única y verdadera amiga. También llegaron a hablar del día en que N se graduaría y emprendería su viaje pokémon.<br>-Faltan menos de tres meses para que te gradúes. –Le había comentado ella a su amigo.  
>-Lo sé. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Aún siento que fue ayer cuando entraste a mi salón cargando esas hojas de la maestra Fennel. –contestó N, casi sonriendo. White, en cambio, sí sonrió.<br>-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer para ayudar a los pokémon maltratados? –preguntó ella, y el chico negó con la cabeza.  
>-Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabré en cuanto inicie mi viaje. –dijo N. Minutos después susurró-: Me harás mucha falta, White.<br>Y ella no supo qué decir. También extrañaría a su amigo, pero le costaba trabajo decírselo. En eso, N volvió a hablar:  
>-Pero nos volveremos a ver en nuestro viaje.<br>-¿Promesa?  
>-Promesa. –sonrió N. White lo observó; eso era algo poco común en su amigo, y se sintió feliz de poder verlo sonreír de vez en cuando.<br>Con Bianca y Amanda las cosas seguían igual de bien. Las tres se llevaban de manera estupenda, pero sobretodo Bianca y White. Esas dos eran como uña y mugre. Se contaban todo y se apoyaban mutuamente. Eran verdaderas amigas.  
>El próximo año escolar no tardaría mucho en comenzar. Faltaba muy poco, y los chicos ya estaban entre felices y nerviosos.<br>El tiempo seguía pasando. Ahora solo faltaban 2 semanas para concluir el primer año de escuela pokémon. Era lunes por la mañana, en recreo. White y Bianca platicaban y desayunaban a la vez desde la comodidad de sus sillas dentro del aula.  
>-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones, White? –preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba un trozo del pastel que llevaba como almuerzo y se lo comía.<br>-Entrenar con mis pokémon. ¿Qué hay de ti? –contestó White después de darle un bocado a su sándwich.  
>-Mis papás quieren ir a Castelia, así que iremos los tres juntos.<br>-¿Castelia? ¿La ciudad más grande y tecnológica de toda Unova? –preguntó una impresionada White. Bianca asintió-. ¡Qué envidia! Diviértete mucho.  
>-Hay un líder de gimnasio ahí. Si decides retar a los ocho líderes de Unova tendrás que pasar por Ciudad Castelia, así que no te preocupes, ya te tocará. –sonrió amablemente Bianca. White asintió alegremente con la cabeza. Entonces, la rubia recordó algo.<br>-¡White! ¿Tocas algún instrumento? –preguntó ella.  
>-La guitarra, pero aún soy novata. ¿Por qué preguntas?<br>-El último día de clases… vayamos a tu ruta preferida y compartamos una canción; yo canto mientras tú tocas la guitarra, ¿te parece?  
>-¡Suena divertido! No sabía que te gustara cantar, Bianca. –sonrió White. Bianca sacó la lengua tímidamente.<br>-No soy muy buena, pero me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando.  
>-Bien, ¿cuál canción?<br>-Inventemos una.  
>¿Qué? ¿Estás segura, Bianca?<br>-Venga, ¡Será divertido!  
>White suspiró y le sonrió a su amiga.<br>-De acuerdo. –dijo la ojiazul.  
>Durante toda la semana White aprovechó las tardes y entrenó a sus pokémon junto a Bianca. La Sewaddle de White había evolucionado ya en Dwabble, así como la Snivy de Bianca era Servine ahora.<br>También nuevos pokémon se habían integrado a sus equipos; Bianca tenía ahora un Lillipup y White había conseguido atrapar a un Litwick, poco comunes por esas rutas. Entrenaron toda la semana sin parar, concentradas totalmente.  
>Y entonces llegó el último jueves antes de salir de vacaciones, y durante toda la mañana la mirada de Black se estuvo posando de vez en cuando en su compañera White, muy lejos de él. Durante la salida, Bianca y White se pusieron de acuerdo en lo de la canción que cantarían al día siguiente. En ese momento, mientras ellas hablaban y guardaban sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas, se acercaron Cheren y Black.<br>-Hola chicas. –dijo el segundo. Ellas los miraron.  
>-¡Hola! –exclamó Bianca.<br>-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, White? –pidió Black. El corazón de la joven se aceleró súbitamente.  
>-Claro. Ya regreso. –le dijo a su amiga, y después siguió a Black a las afueras del salón. Eso le pareció, de cierta manera, familiar.<br>-Uhm, solo quería desearte unas felices vacaciones White. ¿Por qué te traje aquí, entonces? –Black rió tímidamente ante su propia pregunta-. No lo sé.  
>-No te preocupes, pero, ¿por qué desde hoy? –preguntó White.<br>-Mañana me voy con mi papá a un pequeño pueblo que está junto al mar llamado _Undella_ _Town_. Está haciendo una investigación ahí, y me quedaré todas las vacaciones con él. Espero poder verte pronto, White.  
>-Ya veo… entonces te deseo unas muy felices vacaciones también.<br>Se quedaron en silencio, ambos cabizbajos. La joven extrañaría a su buen amigo Black, pero tampoco era capaz de hacérselo saber. Entonces, White suspiró, nerviosa, y dijo:  
>-Supongo que… regresaré al salón. ¿Vienes? –Black asintió e ingresaron al aula. Cheren y Bianca charlaban cómodamente.<br>-Ya me voy, amigos. ¡Que pasen unas excelentes vacaciones! –se despidió Black, y acto seguido, se fue.  
>-Yo también me voy. Adiós. –mencionó Cheren y se alejó del lugar. Bianca y White se miraron.<br>-¿Qué te dijo? –se apresuró a preguntar la rubia, y la ojiazul le explicó a su amiga.  
>Ya afuera de la escuela, Bianca le preguntó a White antes de partir a su casa:<br>-Tu amigo N ya se va a graduar, ¿cierto? Ya no lo verás…  
>White bajó levemente la mirada.<br>-Supongo que no. –dijo ella.  
>-¿No estás triste?<br>-Prometimos que nos reencontraríamos en nuestros viajes. –respondió White. Bianca sonrió.  
>-Eso es bueno. –dijo la rubia.<p> 


	8. Terminan las clases

**Capítulo 8**

Había llegado el último viernes del primer año de escuela. Gran parte de la mañana fue aprovechada por los alumnos para despedirse y desearse unas felices vacaciones entre ellos. White había llevado su guitarra acústica para cantar una canción de fin de año con su amiga Bianca, y poco antes de salir de clases hablaron:  
>-¿Verás a N hoy? –le preguntó Bianca a su amiga de cabellos oscuros.<br>-Sí. Quedamos de vernos en la tarde, cerca de las cinco.  
>Así concluyó.<br>Ya en la salida, las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos Amanda y Cheren, y después se despidieron de la maestra Fennel para posteriormente dirigirse a la ruta preferida de la ojiazul, lugar que habían elegido para interpretar su melodía. Cuando llegaron, eran las únicas ahí. Se pusieron cómodas en una de las bancas y White sacó la guitarra de su funda mientras Bianca vocalizaba.  
>-¿Lista? –le preguntó White a su amiga, ya en posición para comenzar a tocar. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con suavidad en esa hora del día.<br>-¡Lista! –exclamó Bianca.  
>-Bien, entonces comenzaré a tocar algo; escucha la melodía y comienzas a cantar una vez que consigas el ritmo, ¿vale?<br>-¡Vale! ¡Música, maestra! –dijo una risueña Bianca.  
>White dejó que sus dedos bailaran con las cuerdas del instrumento y formaran alegres acordes. Con su pie la chica iba poniendo el ritmo, y con la cabeza lo acompañaba ligeramente. Los sonidos que la guitarra desprendía eran, en su mayoría, agudos pero relajantes. Al cabo de unos minutos Bianca le hizo compañía y comenzó su canto; simplemente tarareaba, pero su voz era igual de aguda y suave que los sonidos que derivaban de las cuerdas. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre las palmas de sus manos e inclinándose de un lado a otro canturreaba la rubia, y White seguía tocando, sumida en la música, el ritmo y las bellas notas. Así pasó un rato, concentradas completamente en la música que acababan de crear. Cuando terminaron de cantar compartieron sus impresiones con singular alegría, y después dieron paso a una plática de chicas, seguro la última que tendrían en persona hasta dentro de un mes. Se abrazaron, se despidieron y casi lloraron. Bianca se fue a su casa y White la miró partir. Se quedó allí porque se vería con N ahí mismo dentro de veinte minutos, y lo esperaría llegar. Guardó su guitarra dentro de su funda nuevamente y sacó de sus pokéball a Abbi, Dwabble y Litwick para aprovechar el tiempo libre y jugar con ellos mientras esperaba a su amigo.<p>

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después llegó N. White lo observó acercarse a paso firme junto a un Tympole. Una vez juntos, los jóvenes amigos se saludaron. White, dispuesta a regresar a sus pokémon, sacó las pokéballs, pero N la detuvo posando una mano sobre las cápsulas de la joven.<br>-No lo hagas por favor. –dijo N, mirando a White a los ojos. La joven no dijo nada. Entonces, el peliverde se puso de cuclillas frente a los tres pokémon de su amiga y los observó. Pasó su vista sobre los tres monstruos lentamente. Los pokémon esperaban, pacientes, a que N terminara su observación. Momentos después, el chico se levantó ágilmente y miró a la ojiazul para decirle:  
>-Te quieren mucho. Realmente confían en ti.<br>White miró a su amigo, asombrada. El Tympole que había llegado con N se acercó a la joven y comenzó a dar pequeños brincos alrededor de ella con singular alegría.  
>-También le has caído bien a mi amigo Tympole. –sonrió N débilmente. White sonrió también.<br>Se sentaron en la misma banca donde Bianca y White habían estado cantando y platicando momentos antes. N observaba tranquilamente el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, y White admiraba a los cuatro pokémon presentes juguetear juntos.  
>-Ya te graduaste. –dijo con voz ligeramente triste White, sin dejar de ver a los pokémon.<br>-Así es. –afirmó N con voz neutra. White giró su cuerpo para ver a su amigo mejor.  
>-¿Cuándo te vas? –le preguntó ella.<br>-Mañana mismo. –fue la respuesta del peliverde, mirando ahora a su compañera. White bajó la mirada levemente. El joven retomó el habla-: ¿Sabes? Me veré con mi padre nuevamente.  
>White parpadeó.<br>-No sabía que tenías padre.  
>-Sí tengo, pero lo veo muy poco. Él me ayudará a buscar una manera de apoyar a los pokémon maltratados.<br>-Seguro que sabrás qué hacer. Confío en ti.  
>-Gracias White. En cuanto nos volvamos a ver me verás ayudando a los pokémon.<br>White sonrió. Entonces, el peliverde se acercó a su amiga lentamente y la abrazó no sin cierto nerviosismo. White se quedó sin habla, pero al cabo de unos segundos correspondió al abrazo. Ninguno dijo nada. Los pokémon seguían jugando muy cerca de ellos y las hojas de los árboles se mecían al ritmo del viento.

* * *

><p>Después del abrazo los amigos caminaron un rato más por ahí, platicando tranquilamente. Detrás de ellos iban los pokémon de White junto al Tympole que acompañaba a N.<br>Hubo un momento en que los jóvenes caminaron en silencio. El único sonido era el de ráfagas de viento pasando junto a ellos. Entonces, la mano de N buscó la de White. En cuanto la encontró, la tomó y la abrazó suavemente. White se sobresaltó ante este acto, e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia las manos unidas, y después hacia N. Éste la miró.  
>-N… -comenzó White, pero no le salieron las palabras.<br>-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el peliverde inocentemente. La joven miró las manos unidas y N la imitó.  
>-Tu mano… -susurró ella.<br>-¿Tiene algo malo? –preguntó él, y después abrió más los ojos-. ¿Te molesta?  
>-Uh, no es eso… es solo que es… extraño. –dijo White tímidamente; se había ruborizado levemente. N liberó la mano de su amiga suavemente.<br>-Perdón. –se disculpó el peliverde-. Tenía entendido que los amigos que se quieren mucho hacían esto.  
>White miró a su acompañante, perpleja.<br>-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo ella; casi se le traba la lengua al decir esto.  
>-Me refiero a amigos verdaderos, honestos, mejores amigos. –respondió el chico. White desvió la mirada, aún asombrada. Sabía que su amigo era inocente porque la mayor parte de su infancia e inicios de adolescencia los había pasado únicamente con la compañía de pokémon, pero nunca pensó que haría algo así.<br>-White, se hace tarde. –mencionó N sacando a la chica de sus reflexiones-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.-  
>-Sí. –contestó White, aún ligeramente nerviosa.<br>-Te acompañaré a casa. Vamos. –y dicho esto, los amigos se dirigieron a la casa de White, con los pokémon detrás de ellos.  
>En casa de la chica, los amigos se despidieron deseándose buena suerte y con un tierno abrazo, para después prometerse que se reencontrarían en sus viajes pokémon. Al cabo de unos minutos, N desapareció en la noche, con un rumbo desconocido para White, y comenzaría su viaje por la región al día siguiente. White suspiró mientras lo observaba caminar, sereno y sin prisas, con el Tympole brincando a un lado de él. "Los extrañaré mucho." Pensó la joven. "Black y N…"<p> 


	9. ¡Vacaciones con una pokédex!

**Capítulo 9**

Había pasado una semana desde el comienzo de las vacaciones.  
>La luz del sol penetró a través de las delgadas cortinas de la habitación de White, haciéndola despertar. Sus pokémon, que dormitaban en la misma cama que la chica, también despertaron. Entonces White abrió los ojos, se incorporó y estiró sus brazos para después saludar a sus acompañantes.<br>-Buenos días, Abbi, Litwick, Dwabble. –mencionó, sonriendo. Los pokémon le regresaron el saludo con sonrisas.  
>La chica se levantó, se vistió y se peinó. Mientras hacía esto, pensaba en lo que iba a hacer ese día. Una vez lista, con sus shorts de mezclilla, blusa blanca, chaleco negro y gorra rosa con blanco, se fue escaleras abajo.<br>Saludó alegremente a su madre y desayunaron juntas.  
>-¿Tus amigos salieron del pueblo?- preguntó su madre para después llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca. White asintió-. ¿Todos?<br>-Sí. Bianca se fue a ciudad Castelia, Black se fue a Undella Town, N emprendió su aventura pokémon hace una semana y Amanda se irá hoy a visitar a sus tíos en ciudad Mistralton. –respondió la joven.  
>-Vaya. –exclamó su madre-. ¿Y qué harás hoy?<br>-De momento entrenaremos, ¿verdad amigos? –añadió White mientras miraba a sus pokémon, que comían a un lado de ella. Ellos asintieron.  
>-Muy bien, hija. Con cuidado. –finalizó su mamá.<br>Una vez satisfechos, White y sus pokémon salieron y se fueron a entrenar a las afueras de Nuvema Town. A petición de su madre, White se llevó con ella su _Xtransceiver_ nuevo. Entonces, la chica recordó que la profesora Juniper le había pedido que fuera a visitarla una vez que terminara el curso. Decidió que iría a visitarla a su laboratorio antes de que anocheciera, y posteriormente, se puso a entrenar.

* * *

><p>Poco antes del atardecer White detuvo el entrenamiento. Sus pokémon respiraron hondo, dando por terminada la sesión de ese día. La chica regresó a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokéballs y acto seguido se dirigió al reconocido laboratorio de la profe. Juniper. Cuando llegó, investigadores trabajaban, y algunos la reconocieron de cuando acudió con Black y la saludaron; ella saludó por igual.<br>-¿Vienes con Juniper? –le preguntó uno de los trabajadores.  
>-Sí. –respondió White.<br>-Espera aquí, la llamaré.  
>-Oh, ¡gracias! –Y dicho esto, el investigador se retiró de ahí. Momentos después apareció Juniper, sonriente y rebosante de energía.<br>-¡White! Qué gusto me da volver a verte por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones? –Juniper rió levemente antes de continuar-. Gracias por acordarte de nuestra pequeña promesa. Aguarda un instante.  
>Y nuevamente se alejó la profesora, dando grandes pasos. White la miró, asombrada, perderse entre estanterías repletas de libros. Al cabo de unos momentos la mujer reapareció con una pequeña máquina rectangular y rosa entre las manos.<br>-Esto es para ti. –dijo Juniper. White miró el objeto que la profesora le otorgaba, asombrada.  
>-¡Gracias! Pero, ¿qué es? –preguntó tímidamente la joven.<br>-El dispositivo de información pokémon más novedoso y con avanzada tecnología que podrás ver. Se llama Pokédex, y es un almacenador de datos de todos los pokémon de Unova. Cualquier pokémon que conozcas, gran parte de su información se guardará aquí, pero si quieres todos los datos disponibles, tendrás que atrapar al pokémon.  
>-¡Increíble! Pero profesora, no sé si sea digna de esto. –mencionó una apenada White. Juniper la miró y después soltó una carcajada.<br>-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que eres digna! Desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que debías ser una "_Dex holder_". ¿Planeas ser entrenadora pokémon y emprender un viaje por la región, White?  
>White asintió, aún con timidez.<br>-Bien pues, mejor aún. Esta máquina te será de gran ayuda. ¿Me harías un favor?  
>-Claro que sí, profesora.<br>-Completa la Pokédex. Busca a todos los pokémon existentes en la región y almacena su información. Me sería de gran ayuda. –al ver la mirada de asombro de la chica, Juniper sonrió y aclaró-: Sí, no es algo fácil, pero tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. También le pedí esto a Black, así que será más emocionante, ¿no crees? Cuando emprendas tu viaje, asegúrate de llamarme de vez en cuando para revisar la Pokédex.  
>-Gracias profesora, ¡no le fallaré! –White se imaginó todos los pokémon que vería, los lugares que recorrería… ¡Qué emoción le daba emprender su propio viaje!.<br>-Yo sé que no, pequeña. ¿Cuántos pokémon tienes?  
>-Tres.<br>-¡Oh! ¿No te gustaría probar tu fuerza y confianza con tus pokémon teniendo una batalla con un líder de gimnasio?  
>White abrió más los ojos.<br>-N-no lo sé, creo que todavía soy muy débil para una batalla así…  
>-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. También te servirá para reforzar todo lo que has visto en la escuela. El gimnasio más cercano está a dos ciudades. Pasas "Accumula town" y luego llegarás a "Striaton city". Allí hay un gimnasio. Yo te aconsejo que lo intentes.<br>-Creo que… no es una mala idea. ¡Gracias!  
>Juniper sonrió.<br>-No tienes que agradecer nada. Ahora, pásame tu número del Xtransceiver. Cualquier novedad te llamaré.  
>White encendió su Xtransceiver rosa y registró el número de la profesora. Después guardó la Pokédex en su bolsa también rosa, se despidió de Juniper y de los investigadores que la reconocieron y se fue a su casa con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras corría de regreso a su hogar.<br>"Una batalla contra un líder de gimnasio" pensó, excitada. "¡Qué emoción!".

* * *

><p>-¡Qué emocionante, una batalla oficial! –La mamá de White apagó la televisión y se giró para ver a su hija con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿Cuándo irás?<br>White miró a cada uno de sus pokémon.  
>-Nos gustaría partir mañana por la mañana. –contestó la joven.<br>-¡Oh, me parece bien! Pero si vas a ir a pie tardarás demasiado, pues vas a regresar a Nuvema town y no irás muy lejos. ¿Por qué no te llevas tu bicicleta? –preguntó su madre.  
>-Las ruedas no tienen aire… –respondió White tímidamente.<br>-No hay problema, ¡déjamelo a mí! Por la mañana estará como nueva. –dijo la mujer para concluir con guiño. White abrió más los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.  
>-¡Gracias mamá!<br>-Ahora suban y descansen, que mañana espera un día pesado pero muy entretenido.  
>White asintió, dio una rápida reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y se fue escaleras arriba con sus pokémon detrás de ella. Su mamá los observó partir con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.<p> 


	10. Accumula town, ¿¡Equipo Plasma?

** Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente, White y sus pokémon se despertaron y prepararon desde muy temprano para estar listos para el viaje y la batalla de Striaton City. Mientras White se acomodaba su gorra en su cuarto, su mamá tocó a la puerta.  
>-Pasa. –dijo White. La mamá de la joven se asomó por la puerta.<br>-Solo quería decirte que tu bicicleta ya está lista. -al ver la cara de asombro de su hija, la mujer sonrió-. No pregunte cómo lo hice. Ah, y el desayuno está listo.  
>-¡Gracias mamá, bajamos enseguida! –y dicho y hecho, pues momentos después White y sus pokémon bajaron a desayunar, rebosantes de energía.<br>Cuando terminaron, White se colocó el Xtransceiver en la muñeca, guardó su nueva Pokédex dentro de su bolsa color rosa y salió de su hogar. Afuera, amarrada al buzón, le esperaba su bicicleta color rosa, brillante y como nueva.  
>-¡Increíble! De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias mamá! –exclamó White, montándose sobre su bici.<br>-No tienes nada que agradecer. Ve con cuidado. Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré. ¿Llegarás esta noche?  
>-Si se hace muy tarde preferiría quedarme a pasar la noche en Striaton City o Accumula Town.<br>La mamá sonrió.  
>-Vale, pero me llamas para confirmar. ¿Llevas dinero, Xtransceiver y tus cosas esenciales?<br>-Todo listo.  
>-Eso es. Suerte hija, ¡y diviértete mucho!<br>White asintió, sonriente, y metió a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokéballs para después guardarlas en su bolsa y comenzar a pedalear.  
>-¡Adiós mamá! –exclamaba la joven mientras se alejaba y su mamá la despedía agitando su mano y sonriendo.<p>

* * *

><p>En el camino hacia Accumula Town White se encontró con muchos pokémon salvajes, pero logró evitar la mayoría. Eran Pidoves y Lillipups, típicos de la ruta. Una vez que llegó a Accumula Town, la joven, cansada por el constante pedaleo, entró al inconfundible Centro pokémon del pueblo para descansar un rato. Ya dentro, compró una botella de agua y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones para después sacar a sus pokémon.<br>-Estamos ya en Accumula Town. Falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino, amigos. –le dijo la chica a sus monstruos de bolsillo. White miró a su alrededor; el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes entrenadores que descansaban en compañía de sus pokémon, todos afuera de sus pokéballs. Muy cerca de ella estaban sentados unos chicos platicando.  
>-Pusieron unas banderas muy extrañas sobre el escenario de Accumula y hay un montón de personas afuera con atuendos muy raros. –dijo uno.<br>-Sí, los vi. Parece que habrá un discurso o algo así. Me pregunto de qué será. –mencionó el segundo. White terminó su agua, regresó a sus pokémon a las cápsulas y salió del edificio dispuesta a continuar su viaje. Una vez afuera, cuando iba a montarse en su bici, escuchó lo que parecía el comienzo del discurso del que hablaban los chicos del Centro PKMN. Llevada por una repentina curiosidad, White se dirigió al escenario de Accumula gracias a la multitud que iba hacia allá, y vio que efectivamente estaba adornado con banderas. La joven observó a toda la gente que escuchaba atenta a un hombre de larga cabellera verde, vestido con una túnica y un parche rojo en el ojo derecho. Las personas que estaban detrás de ese hombre parecían sus soldados y portaban las mismas ropas: trajes largos de un azul plateado, capucha y un símbolo al centro que se asemejaba a una "P". White miró las banderas; todas llevaban el mismo símbolo. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? White dejó de hacerse preguntas y se dedicó a prestar atención a lo que el señor peliverde anunciaba:  
>-…Y seguro nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar si estamos realmente haciendo lo correcto, lo que es mejor para los pokémon. Todos nosotros podemos decir fielmente que sí, que hacemos todo por ellos, pero, ¿lo mismo piensan los pokémon?<br>Se levantaron murmullos entre la multitud. El hombre continuó su discurso, y la gente calló para seguir al tanto, cautivados.  
>-Habitantes de Accumula town, hemos venido a hacerles una invitación. Les invitamos a que reflexionen el daño que le hacen a sus pokémon cuando pelean. La presión que les hacen sentir. ¿Es eso lo que ellos quieren? ¿Se lo han preguntado a sus pokémon? Nosotros, el equipo Plasma, consideramos que lo más sano y adecuado para un pokémon es que regrese a su hábitat natural, sin la presión que los humanos ejercemos en ellos. Allí ellos pueden ser totalmente libres, sin estrés, sin heridas. Les invitamos a unirse al movimiento del equipo Plasma, donde buscamos el bienestar y la felicidad para los pokémon, lejos del maltrato humano. Únanse, y nuestro rey les traerá paz y felicidad a ustedes también, porque estarán haciendo lo correcto. Con esto damos por terminado el discurso del equipo Plasma. Yo, Ghetsis, les agradece, gente de Accumula town, la atención y comprensión que nos han brindado. Gracias y que tengan un excelente día.<br>E inmediatamente, el llamado "Equipo Plasma" comenzó a recoger sus banderas y promociones para después alejarse del lugar. White miró a su alrededor: Muchas personas se iban indiferentes, pero otras se quedaban, sacaban sus pokéballs y liberaban a los pokémon.  
>-Perdón Leavanny, nunca fui lo bastante comprensivo para saber lo que querías. Anda, eres libre, ahora sí podrás hacer lo que quieras. –decía un entrenador mientras se alejaba, dejando ahí a su pokémon en completa confusión.<br>"Fui muy egoísta contigo", "Gracias por todo, amigo" y "Perdona mi ignorancia" eran frases que White escuchaba provenientes de los entrenadores que decidían liberar a sus pokémon en ese preciso instante. La joven no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía. ¿Sólo porque habían escuchado un discurso tomarían una decisión tan seria como ésa?  
>-¡No liberen a los pokémon! ¡Reflexionen antes lo que realmente desean hacer! –exclamó White, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire, en aquel lugar ahora solitario. Un volante de propaganda llegó a los pies de la chica. Ella lo tomó y lo observó:<br>"Equipo Plasma, ¡Por la liberación de los pokémon!" decía la hoja debajo de una imagen del símbolo del equipo. ¿Quién es el equipo Plasma? ¿Realmente su filosofía era lo mejor? La joven sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo N.

* * *

><p>A mediodía, después del discurso del equipo Plasma, White retomó su camino hacia Striaton City. Mientras pedaleaba, pensativa, a través de las rutas cobijadas por los árboles, reflexionó acerca de las palabras de ese tal Ghetsis. Al poco tiempo llegó a Striaton City.<br>-¡Woah! –exclamó la chica mientras se detenía y se bajaba de su bici, para después alzar la vista y ver los particulares edificios de la ciudad. No se parecía en nada a los dos pueblos que conocía, Nuvema y Accumula, pues ésta era una ciudad, un lugar mucho más desarrollado y tecnológico. En eso, un pokémon apareció frente a White, flotando vagamente. La joven lo reconoció por una tarjeta que su amiga Bianca le había mostrado hace tiempo. Era un Munna. Y mientras White pensaba en esto, el pokémon se estrelló con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La chica tomó entre sus brazos al pokémon rosado y floreado y lo miró.  
>-Hola, pequeñín, ¿estás perdido? –le preguntó la joven. En ese instante, un Musharna apareció también flotando y se acercó a White. El pokémon comenzó a expandir un extraño humo rosado de su cuerpo, y de repente la chica comenzó a sentirse terriblemente somnolienta y cansada.<br>-¿Pero… qué…? –pudo murmurar White antes de soltar al Munna y caer dormida en el suelo de Striaton city.

* * *

><p>White abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar completamente blanco. Miró a su alrededor.<br>-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó la joven. Miró sus pies; parecía que estaba flotando. Su pregunta hizo eco en ese extraño lugar. Al instante, la figura de Black apareció frente a ella.  
>-¡Black! –exclamó White, entre feliz y confundida.<br>-Hola, White. –sonrió Black y se acercó más a ella-. Te he extrañado mucho. Me has hecho mucha falta.  
>White se ruborizó.<br>-Black, yo… -comenzó ella, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios con suavidad, callándola.  
>-Shh, no digas nada. Sé lo que sientes. –dijo él, y White abrió los ojos como platos.<br>-¿Qué…? –murmuró ella.  
>-No te preocupes. Yo siento lo mismo. –aclaró el chico, y acto seguido comenzó a acercarse a White con la intención de besarla, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran unirse, la figura de Black se transformó en la de N.<br>-Yo siento lo mismo. –mencionó ahora N, alejándose un poco de la chica.  
>-¿N? Pero hace un momento… -comenzó White. Estaba realmente confundida.<br>-Yo siento lo mismo, White. –repitió el joven.  
>-¿Huh?<br>-Estás totalmente enamorada de mí, como yo de ti.  
>White ahogó un grito. Eso no era cierto. Ella no lo quería de esa manera, ni a él ni a Black. O al menos eso creía.<br>-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. –dijo Black, que volvió a aparecer ahora a un lado de ella, siempre sonriente-. Amar a alguien no tiene que ser sinónimo de vergüenza.  
>Ella se quedó ahí, perpleja, confundida, nerviosa. N, sujetando suavemente su barbilla, y Black, con la mano derecha de la chica muy cerca de sus labios. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?<br>Entonces, White alzó la mirada y se encontró con los labios de N acercándose a los de ella, pero nuevamente, antes de que pudiera rozarlos, el peliverde despareció.


	11. ¡Por la primera medalla!

**Capítulo 11**

White abrió los ojos lentamente, y poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando. Estaba acostada en una cama, con una extraña máquina amarilla a su lado que desprendía muchas luces de diferentes colores al mismo tiempo. La voz de una mujer sonó. White la reconoció al instante, a pesar de que aún estaba adormilada.  
>-Oh, White, has despertado ya. ¡Qué alivio! –dijo la mujer.<br>-Profesora, ¡el Woobat se ha dormido ya! –exclamó otra mujer aparentemente más joven. White dirigió su mirada a la voz conocida de la persona que sabía su nombre.  
>-¿Profesora Fennel? –preguntó la chica asombrada. Fennel sonrió.<br>-Así es pequeña. Es un placer verte de nuevo.  
>White se incorporó.<br>-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la joven entrenadora. Fennel suspiró, apenada.  
>-Verás, tú estabas en la entrada de Striaton City cuando un Munna se acercó a ti. Ese pokémon es mío, y se me perdió instantes antes, así que le pedí a Musharna, mi otro pokémon, que saliera a buscarla. Mi asistente y yo apenas nos dirigíamos a ustedes cuando todo esto pasó. Entonces cogiste a Munna y Musharna venía detrás, y solo alcanzó a ver que tenías a mi pokémon en brazos. Musharna pensó que intentabas robarte a Munna, así que lanzó su humo-sueño para adormilarte e impedir que escaparas. Mi asistente y yo te trajimos aquí al laboratorio inmediatamente, pues sabíamos que tu intención no era robarte a Munna. Esa es la razón por la que terminaste aquí. Te pido disculpas por todos los problemas causados, alumna mía. –finalizó la pelimorada.<br>-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la que parecía ser la asistente de Fennel acercándose a la cama, sonriente. Era una chica joven, quizá de veinte años, con cabello corto color castaño claro y anteojos.  
>-Me siento bien, gracias. Y no se preocupe por nada, profesora. –dijo White, sonriendo-. Pero no sabía que trabajara en un laboratorio.<br>-Este laboratorio es mío. Aquí, Carmen y yo hacemos investigaciones acerca de los sueños de los pokémon. Hemos desarrollado un avanzado sistema que nos permite conocer lo que los pokémon sueñan por medio de ésta máquina. –Fennel señaló el aparato que estaba a un lado de la cama de White y continuó el habla-. El humo-sueño del pokémon Musharna nos ayuda a visualizar lo soñado, así que éste pokémon es esencial para la investigación. Su humo adormece tanto a pokémon como a humanos, y ayuda a que el paciente recuerde con mayor facilidad el sueño, y es por eso podemos ver los sueños de los pokémon en esta máquina. ¿Por qué es ese humo tan especial? Aún no lo sabemos.  
>White escuchaba la explicación con enorme interés. Al instante, recordó el sueño que había tenido con sus dos amigos.<br>-¿Soñaste, White? –le preguntó entonces Fennel, para sorpresa de la joven. Ella asintió-. ¿Y recuerdas lo que soñaste?  
>La joven volvió a asentir sin muchas intenciones de contar su sueño. La profesora comprendió y no le preguntó más.<br>-Será mejor que comamos algo. ¿Tienes hambre, White? Te esperaremos abajo. –mencionó Fennel mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y se iba escaleras abajo. Carmen, la asistente, dijo entonces:  
>-Estás en la casa de la profesora. Ella me contó de ti mientras tú dormías. Fennel trabaja como maestra en tu instituto, pero ella nació aquí en Striaton city y viene cada vez que puede para progresar en la investigación. Ese Woobat de allí ha sido sometido al humo-sueño de Musharna. Dentro de poco podremos ver su sueño. Mientras tanto, dejémosle dormir y vayamos a comer. –mencionó la chica con una sonrisa y después se fue escaleras abajo también. Al poco tiempo, White se levantó de la cama y las siguió.<p>

* * *

><p>Abajo, Fennel y Carmen esperaban a la joven ya sentadas y con la comida servida.<br>-No seas tímida y quédate a comer. –la profesora sonrió al ver la tímida mirada de la chica. White asintió, tomó asiento y comenzaron a comer.  
>-¿Vienes de vacaciones a Striaton city, White? –preguntó la pelimorada. White negó con la cabeza.<br>-No, vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio.  
>-Oh, ¡qué emocionante! Espero que hayas puesto atención a mis clases, porque si no fue así no te irá muy bien. –Fennel le guiñó un ojo. White bajó un poco la cabeza apenada-. ¿Y sabes qué tipo de pokémon usa el líder de gimnasio?<br>White parpadeó. No había pensado en eso.  
>-N-no… -susurró ella.<br>-En realidad son tres líderes de gimnasio. –intervino Carmen-. Pero solo peleas contra uno.  
>-Cada uno de los líderes se especializa en un tipo: fuego, agua y hierba.<br>-Ya veo… -murmuró la joven entrenadora, pensativa.  
>Cuando terminaron de comer, White decidió dirigirse al gimnasio. Estaban las tres mujeres afuera de la casa de Fennel, despidiéndose de White.<br>-Puedes llegar a mi casa cada que quieras. Si no regresas hoy a Nuvema town, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. –había dicho Fennel.  
>White había aceptado la oferta. Agradeció, se despidió y se fue al gimnasio de la ciudad. Cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de ver un café en lugar de un gimnasio. Un poco dudosa, entró; la recibió un joven mesero de cabellos azules y lacios que cubrían su ojo derecho.<br>-Bienvenida, señorita. Sígame por favor, la llevaré a su mesa.  
>-P-pero yo… -comenzó ella, pero el mesero no la dejó continuar y la invitó a sentarse frente a una mesa pequeña de madera. Otro joven, mesero también, se acercó al lugar de la chica y le sirvió agua caliente en una taza blanca con detalles floreados. Tenía cabello alborotado color rojo fuerte.<br>-Enseguida traerán el té. Gracias por tu paciencia. –dijo el pelirrojo con una coqueta sonrisa. Entonces llegó otro mesero de cabello verde y le preparó el té en la taza con agua caliente.  
>-Provecho. –dijo él con una amable sonrisa mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.<br>-Gracias, pero yo… -comenzó White, pero el peliverde la miró, ligeramente perturbado.  
>-¿No te gusta ese té? –preguntó.<br>-Oh no, no es eso, es solo que…  
>-¿El agua está demasiado caliente? –intervino el pelirrojo.<br>-No no, me refiero a…  
>-¿No te gusta este asiento? O… ¿quizá no te gusta nuestro café o nuestros servicios? –preguntó ahora el de pelo azul, acercándose.<br>-¡No es eso! –exclamó White, levantándose de su silla. Al ver las caras de sus anfitriones, la chica bajó la cabeza, apenada, y dijo-: Es solo que yo vine para tener una batalla pokémon, pero no tenía ni idea de que el gimnasio era también un café… o quizá me equivoqué de lugar…  
>Los tres meseros se miraron. Segundos después, esbozaron una sonrisa.<br>-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –exclamó el pelirrojo, sonriente.  
>-Será un placer concederte una batalla pokémon. –dijo el peliverde-. Y sí, este lugar es un café y un gimnasio al mismo tiempo.<br>Acto seguido, el café se transformó en un campo de batalla. White observó el movimiento, asombrada.  
>-¿Cuál es tu pokémon inicial, señorita? –preguntó el peliverde.<br>-Uhm, un Tepig.  
>-Pelearás contra mí, entonces. –dijo el de cabello azul-. Permíteme presentarnos. Los tres somos los líderes de gimnasio, pero el líder que lucha se define según el pokémon inicial del retador. El chico de cabello rojo que parece de sangre caliente es Chili, y el que te preparó el té fue Cilan. Yo soy Cress, un placer conocerte.<br>-Yo soy White. Igual es un placer.  
>-Entonces demos inicio a la batalla, White. –Cress sacó una pokéball, White otra, y dieron inicio a la pelea, con Cilan y Chili como espectadores.<p>

Fue una batalla dura y larga, pero finalmente los pokémon de White lograron vencer al Lillipup y al Panpour de Cress. Los tres líderes, asombrados, le otorgaron la medalla "Trio" a White por su victoria.  
>-Felicidades, fue una excelente batalla. –le dijo Cress.<br>-Vemos mucho potencial en ti. Seguro serás una gran entrenadora. –mencionó Cilan-. ¿Piensas retar a los otros líderes de gimnasio?  
>White asintió, sonriente.<br>-¡Mucha suerte entonces! ¡Tienes que ganarles a todos! –exclamó Chili.  
>-Siéntete libre de volver al café cuando lo desees. –dijo Cilan.<br>-Gracias a los tres. ¡Adiós! –se despidió la chica y se alejó del lugar para posteriormente irse a la casa de Fennel. La luna ya estaba por encima de los edificios para entonces.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol aclaró el día a la mañana siguiente, White decidió regresar a Nuvema town. Se despidió de Fennel y Carmen, mismas que le mandaron saludos a la profesora Juniper, y White les agradeció su amabilidad, pero antes de comenzar a pedalear su bici, les preguntó:<br>-¿Han escuchado hablar de un tal equipo Plasma? –las investigadoras se habían mirado, confundidas.  
>-¿Equipo Plasma? No, ¿por qué, quiénes son? –había preguntado Fennel. Entonces White les explicó lo que había pasado en Accumula town, el discurso. Fennel le dijo a la joven entrenadora que se mantendría al tanto si escuchaba de ellos y le avisaría. Cuando terminaron de charlar, White se despidió nuevamente y se alejó pedaleando con dirección a su hogar.<br>Cuando arribó a Nuvema town, al mediodía, decidió visita rápidamente a la profesora Juniper para mostrarle su medalla y contarle las experiencias en Striaton city y Accumula town.  
>-Fennel y yo hemos sido amigas desde que teníamos tu edad. –sonrió Juniper-. Ambas nos apoyamos en nuestros proyectos e investigaciones. Es bueno que hayas conocido su faceta de científica.<br>White sonrió. Después de platicar un rato, la joven decidió regresar a casa para ver a mamá y descansar. Cuando llegó, le contó todas sus aventuras a su madre y decidió descansar con sus pokémon el resto de las vacaciones ahora que ya tenía su primera medalla.


	12. Empieza el segundo año de clases

**Capítulo 12**

Las clases comenzaban nuevamente. Había llegado el día de reanudar la escuela, y White estaba entre nerviosa y feliz; vería a sus amigos de nuevo después de muchos días, y el último curso estaba por comenzar. Se preparó, desayunó, se despidió de sus pokémon y de su madre. Finalmente partió con dirección a la escuela.

En el camino recordó que ya no vería a N, y eso le entristeció de manera inesperada. También recordó que volvería a ver a Fennel en su faceta de maestra. Pronto White estuvo frente a la escuela y se internó en su nueva aula.  
>Había varias caras nuevas dentro del salón. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.<br>-¡White! –exclamó Bianca, alargando la "e".  
>-¡Bianca! –se giró White para fundirse en un cálido abrazo con su mejor amiga que tanto había extrañado.<br>Mientras sonaba el timbre que daría comienzo al nuevo curso, las amigas se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones.  
>-Los edificios de Castelia eran impresionantes, ¡pero tener una batalla contra un líder de gimnasio y ganar debe ser todavía más! –dijo Bianca cuando White le platicó del trío de Striaton city. En eso, la profesora Fennel entró al aula y el timbre sonó al cabo de unos segundos. White buscó con la mirada y encontró a Cheren sentado casi hasta adelante. Siguió buscando, pero no encontró a Black.<br>Black…  
>Para White aún estaba muy presente el sueño que había tenido a la entrada de Striaton city. No terminaba de comprenderlo. De repente, la puerta corrediza del aula se abrió. White no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente en cuanto lo vio.<br>-¿Puedo pasar, profesora? Disculpe la tardanza… -mencionó un joven conocido, agitado. Fennel suspiró.  
>-Como el año pasado, ¿eh, Black? Venga, pasa y siéntate. –dijo ella, y el chico la obedeció. Las miradas de las chicas nuevas se posaban en Black tímidamente. Sin duda alguna, él era muy querido por todos.<br>Cuando llegó el recreo, Amanda se reunión con Bianca y White y las saludó. Platicaron de sus vacaciones y de sus experiencias. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Cheren y Black.  
>-¡Hola! –mencionó el joven del pelo café. White sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rosa.<br>-¡Hola chicos! ¿qué tal sus vacaciones? –preguntó una alegre Bianca.  
>-Normales. –dijo Cheren, indiferente.<br>-Undella town, a pesar de ser pequeño, tiene cosas muy interesantes y llamativas, como ruinas. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de ustedes? –continuó Black. Los chicos se sumaron a la conversación en poco tiempo. White no había mirado a Black directamente desde que se había reunido ahí con ellas. Le daba mucha pena mirarlo a los ojos. Hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo soportarlo más.  
>-Iré al baño. –mencionó la chica, para después levantarse y alejarse del aula. Era realmente incómodo. Decidió que regresaría hasta el término del recreo, y así lo hizo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, White iba bajando las escaleras principales del instituto para regresar a su casa cuando se encontró con Fennel. La joven se apresuró a alcanzar a la mujer.<br>-¡Profesora! –exclamó White acercándose a su maestra.  
>-¡Ah, White! ¿Qué te pareció el primer día de clases de segundo año?<br>-Muy interesante, profesora. ¿Cómo va con su investigación de los sueños?  
>-Muy bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. –Fennel se acomodó sus anteojos-. Voy cada fin de semana a Striaton city. El fin de semana pasado comenzamos a desarrollar una forma de interacción en los sueños de los pokémon.<br>-Oh, ¡Suena realmente interesante!  
>Fennel asintió con la cabeza, orgullosa de su proyecto.<br>-¡Sí que lo es! Puedes ir a visitarnos el día que desees, ¡sabes que eres bienvenida, White! Será todo un placer tenerte con nosotras.  
>White asintió, sonriente. Recordó como el primer día de clases, hoy hace un año, la profesora Fennel ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la entonces tímida niña. Sonrió para sus adentros; cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Se despidió de la maestra y continuó su camino. Poco antes de adentrarse a su ruta preferida, escuchó que la llamaban.<br>-¡White! –gritaban. La joven se giró.  
>Era Black.<br>Black se aproximaba a ella corriendo. La joven se sintió muy nerviosa de repente, pero sabía que no podría evadirlo para siempre. Jadeando, el chico preguntó:  
>-Hoy… casi no hablamos… ¿cómo estás, White? ¿Qué… tal tus… vacaciones? Te… extrañé… mucho…<br>White bajó la mirada, sonrojada. A ver que no obtenía respuesta, Black, ya más relajado, preguntó:  
>-¿Sucede algo?<br>White por fin alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo a los ojos. Sí, ella también había extrañado esos ojos color marrón, esa mirada serena, ese cabello alborotado, esa sonrisa que reflejaba calidez…  
>Era la primera vez que White pensaba en Black de esa manera, con esa descripción. Él era… guapo. Era encantador.<br>White se ruborizó rápidamente mientras pensaba en esto, pero no pudo apartar la vista.  
>-Eh, te has puesto roja de la nada. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Y por qué no hablas? –preguntó el joven. White negó con la cabeza fuertemente.<br>-No estoy enferma… y… la verdad es que yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a verte… -dijo ella casi en un susurro. Black sonrió débilmente, y acto seguido, abrazó a su amiga. La abrazó con gentileza, la rodeó con sus brazos poco a poco, y lentamente la aferró más a él. Ella se sonrojó todavía más, y con la impresión, dudó si corresponderle o no. Pero mientras pensaba en eso, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Black con timidez. Se quedaron así unos instantes, sintiendo la calidez del abrazo después de muchos días de no verse.  
>-Soñé contigo. –susurró el chico sin dejar de abrazarla. White abrió sus ojos como platos.<br>-¿Qué… soñaste? –preguntó ella tímidamente, en el mismo tono de voz que su amigo.  
>-Soñé… -la voz de Black comenzó a temblar muy levemente, como si la pena hubiera llegado a él súbitamente-. Soñé que te abrazaba de esta misma manera, y te decía algo que no puedo recordar.<br>-¿Por qué? –White cerró los ojos lentamente.  
>-No lo sé. Recuerdo que mis labios formaban palabras, más no se escuchaba nada.<br>White no podía decirle que ella también había soñado con él, y menos por el sueño que tuvo. No tenía el coraje suficiente.  
>-En estas vacaciones… me di mucho tiempo para reflexionar acerca de mi vida. Pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas y aceptarlas, aunque al principio no las podía creer. –Black alzó su mano con intención de acariciar el cabello de White, ondulado y voluminoso, pero titubeó y no lo hizo-. Una de esas cosas tiene que ver con nuestra última plática, aquella que tuvimos antes de salir de vacaciones. Y te lo contaré, lo prometí, pero…<br>Una suave brisa acarició los cabellos de los amigos aún abrazados. En ese momento, Black se separó de White con gentileza y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos. Su cara no se había quedado muy lejos de la de ella.  
>-…Pero no será hoy. Dame un poco de tiempo.<br>White parpadeó. ¿Tan difícil era? Muchas ideas se le vinieron a la mente: quizá se había muerto un familiar y era muy difícil hablar del tema. Quizá ya no quería ser entrenador pokémon. Quizá tenía un pasado oscuro que quería contarle pero no sabía cómo.  
>Finalmente, ella sonrió.<br>-Tómate tu tiempo, Black. Esperaré pacientemente al momento en el que desees contármelo, y… si llegas a cambiar de opinión y prefieres no decir nada, está bien, lo aceptaré. –dijo ella. Él la miró, y se sonrojó levemente.  
>-Fue una promesa, y te lo diré. Uh… ahora cuéntame de tus vacaciones, White, ¿qué hiciste? Estoy ansioso por escucharte. –mencionó Black.<br>-¡Oh, sí! Hay muchas cosas por contar. ¿Nos sentamos? –preguntó ella, y Black asintió. Posteriormente, se sentaron en una de las bancas de la ruta y platicaron sobre sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p>-¡Increíble! Tú también la tienes, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? –mencionó una emocionada White. Black sonrió, apenado, y le dio su medalla "Trío" a su amiga para que pudiera apreciarla mejor. Estaban en recreo.<br>-Perdón, es solo que no lo había considerado como la gran cosa. –dijo él.  
>-Además no eres vanidoso, no eres la clase de persona que va corriendo a mostrarle una medalla a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. –White sonrió-. Es una monada, ¡muchas felicidades!<br>-Gracias, lo mismo va para ti. –White le devolvió la medalla a su amigo, y ambos sonrieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bianca le arrebató la medalla a Black y la observó.  
>-¡Woah, qué preciosa! Pero se ve un poco desgastada, ¿por qué White? –preguntó la rubia. White rió tímidamente.<br>-No es mi… -comenzó la ojiazul, pero Bianca la interrumpió.  
>-¡La quiero! ¡Pronto la tendré yo también!<br>-Bianca, uhm, no es mi medalla…  
>-¿Huh? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Entonces de quién es?<br>-De Black.  
>Bianca miró a Black, confundida.<br>-¿Tú… también la tienes? –preguntó ella. El chico asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. En eso, Cheren llegó por detrás y le enseñó su medalla "Trío" también.  
>-Y yo también la tengo. –dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.<br>-¿QUÉ? ¿Todos tienen ya la medalla de Striaton city y yo no? ¿Cuándo…?  
>-Hace un año, antes de entrar a clases. –contestó Black.<br>-En estas vacaciones. –dijo Cheren.  
>-¡Oh! Yo también la conseguí en vacaciones, Cheren, ¿cuándo fuiste tú? –preguntó White.<br>-El primer sábado de vacaciones. Peleé contra Cilan. Ustedes pelearon contra Cress, ¿no es así? -Black y White asintieron al mismo tiempo. Cheren se acomodó sus anteojos-. A Bianca le tocará pelear contra Chili.  
>-Awww… ¡Ya verán! ¡Yo también la tendré muy pronto! –exclamó Bianca.<br>-¡Esa es la actitud! –sonrió Black.  
>-Puedes hacerlo. –mencionó Cheren.<br>-¡No te rindas Bianca, y mucha suerte! –exclamó White.  
>-¡Sí! ¡Gracias por su apoyo, amigos! –agradeció la rubia, y rieron los cuatro amigos, felices. Qué momentos más agradables se vivían con los amigos. Pronto, el timbre para reiniciar las clases sonó, en aquél despejado y hermoso día de escuela.<p> 


	13. ¡Graduación y Nacrene city!

**Capítulo 13**

El tiempo seguía pasando en Nuvema town. Las estaciones cambiaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y los alumnos esperaban ansiosos el día en que se graduarían. La vida de White y sus amigos era muy tranquila en esos momentos y todo seguía igual de bien, pues todos estaban enfocados en las clases que, al final, serían la base para el viaje pokémon que todos los alumnos emprenderían posteriormente. Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como la hoja que cae lentamente del árbol, así se pasó el año. El entrenamiento, la escuela, el convivio, los amigos… todo había pasado ya en un año, y pronto llegó el día más esperado para todos los jóvenes estudiantes del último grado del instituto pokémon: la graduación. Después de ese día podrían comenzar su viaje en el momento que quisieran. Ese día, en la escuela, se otorgó el título de alumnos graduados a todos los chicos de segundo año. Felices, White y sus amigos recibieron en sus manos sus títulos. Mientras tanto, los maestros y padres aplaudían orgullosamente el reconocimiento de los chavales. White, Bianca, Black y Cheren se habían unido más como amigos durante todo ese año. El día de la graduación permanecieron juntos. Cada uno tomaría diferente rumbo ahora, y eso les entristecía.  
>-Por fin llegó el día de nuestra graduación. ¡Díganme que nos veremos en nuestros viajes pokémon! –exclamó Bianca.<br>-Será todo un placer para mí. –sonrió Black. Cheren asintió con la cabeza:  
>-Y tendremos batallas cuando nos veamos.<br>-Y si llegamos a necesitar ayuda, estaremos ahí para apoyarnos mutuamente, ¿no es así? –dijo White, y sus tres amigos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Posteriormente, los cuatro jóvenes se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que marcaba el fin de un capítulo pero también el inicio de otro. Así concluyó la graduación.  
>Ese mismo día, Black buscó a White para hablar con ella a solas. Hablaron antes de regresar a sus casas.<br>-Esta es probablemente la última charla que tendremos dentro de mucho tiempo. En cuanto nos volvamos a ver te… te diré aquello que tenía que decirte. –le dijo Black no sin cierta pena. White asintió y chocaron sus manos.  
>-Mucha suerte, White. –mencionó el chico.<br>-Mucha suerte, Black. –repitió ella en el mismo tono de voz, sonriente.  
>La ojiazul también se despidió de Cheren, Amanda y Bianca antes de partir. Con ésta última convivió toda la tarde, pues ninguna de las dos quería despedirse aún.<br>-¡Te extrañaré muchísimo, White! –había susurrado Bianca, al borde de las lágrimas.  
>-¡Pero seamos fuertes, que nos volveremos a ver! Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. –había dicho White, para después abrazarse tiernamente.<br>Ya en la noche, mientras White y su madre cenaban en casa, hablaron del viaje pokémon que la chica emprendería:  
>-Me gustaría partir mañana mismo, ¿puedo? –preguntó White.<br>-¿Oh? ¿Ya tan rápido? –respondió su madre.  
>-Sí, bueno, no quiero perder ningún instante.<br>La mamá rió suavemente.  
>-Muy bien hija, entonces, adelante.<br>Más tarde, White acomodó sus cosas para el viaje antes de dormir. Cuando terminó, apagó las luces de su habitación y, tras desear buenas noches a sus pokémon, se acostó a dormir, totalmente rendida por el día lleno de emociones que había tenido.

* * *

><p>El día para partir a la aventura pokémon había llegado. White, entre nerviosa y feliz, salió de su hogar lista para irse con dirección al siguiente gimnasio pokémon, en Nacrene city. Se despidió de su madre y de la profesora Juniper y marchó pedaleando su bicicleta en compañía de sus pokémon.<br>La chica atravesó las mismas rutas que la llevaron a Accumula town y Striaton city hace un año, y sonrió al recordarlo; qué rápido había pasado el tiempo, pensó. Cuando pasó por Accumula town y su escenario recordó al Equipo Plasma, del que no había tenido noticia alguna desde el año anterior. Llegó a Striaton city y aprovechó para pasar a saludar a la profesora Fennel y a su asistente Carmen. Una vez que concluyó la visita, salió de nuevo con dirección a Nacrene city. En el camino se detuvo a descansar bajo la copa de un enorme árbol en compañía de sus pokémon. Mientras comían un poco, White pensó en aquellas personas que eran importantes para ella: su madre, sus pokémon (aunque no contaban como personas pero sí como seres importantes), su amiga Bianca, la profesora Juniper, la profesora Fennel y… Black y N.

* * *

><p>La luna comenzaba a brillar en el ahora oscuro cielo cuando White arribó a su destino. Nacrene city era un lugar muy artístico, donde en casi todas las casas encontrabas artistas de todo tipo. Además, contaba con otros atractivos turísticos como lo son el café Nacrene, el museo de historia y, por supuesto, el gimnasio pokémon. White decidió pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon y descansar para tener su batalla al día siguiente. En cuanto amaneció entrenó un poco con sus pokémon y posteriormente se fue directo al gimnasio, con la sorpresa de saber que el museo y el gimnasio eran de la misma persona y estaban localizados en el mismo lugar. White recordó el café-gimnasio de Striaton city y sonrió. ¿Serían todos los gimnasios dos lugares a la vez?<br>La joven aprovechó la visita y apreció los esqueletos, antigüedades y fragmentos de historia que se exhibían en el museo. Lo que más sorprendió a la chica fue un enorme esqueleto de dragón que era la atracción principal del lugar. Tras observar curiosamente los objetos, White y sus pokémon decidieron ir a retar por fin al líder de gimnasio, dueño del museo y amante de la historia, especializado en pokémon de tipo normal. Cuando preguntó por el líder, un hombre que trabajaba ahí le explicó que era una mujer y no un hombre como ella pensaba, y que su nombre era Lenora. Acto seguido, llevó a White a reunirse con la mujer; Lenora era de tez oscura y cabellera color azul. Recibió a la joven entrenadora y la saludó gustosamente. Estaban en la habitación gigante donde el campo de batalla se había construido, y era el lugar preferido de Lenora, pues tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba: varias estanterías repletas de libros y un escritorio para poder observar detenidamente las piezas que recibía para el museo.  
>-No creas que por ser una chiquilla te tendré piedad. –dijo Lenora para posteriormente guiñarle un ojo a White, sonriente.<br>-Uh, claro… -susurró White ligeramente avergonzada.  
>Dieron inicio a la batalla. El primer pokémon que Lenora sacó fue un Watchog, y White decidió sacar a su Litwick. El pokémon de Lenora llevaba la ventaja por la velocidad y precisión que tenía, pero tras mucho visualizar, White se aprendió los movimientos del contrincante y logró hacer una estrategia para que su Litwick esperara el momento indicado para atacar con su "<em>Flame burst<em>". Watchog, aturdido por el fuego, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, y White aprovechó la ocasión y le ordenó a su Litwick que repitiera el ataque. El pokémon de Lenora cayó abatido, y su entrenadora, con un ligero suspiro y una sonrisa, lo regresó a su pokéball. Al instante sacó otra, de la cual salió un Herdier. La pelea se reanudó, pero en menos de tres minutos, el Litwick de White fue vencido por la imponente fuerza del rival que solo necesitó un golpe para terminar al pokémon vela. White sacó su siguiente pokéball e invitó a su Pignite a la pelea. Lenora ordenó un siguiente ataque, "_Bite_", y Herdier corrió con una velocidad increíble hacia Abbi. El pokémon cerdo alcanzó a detener al Herdier por la cabeza antes de que llegara completamente a ella, pero el impulso que tenía el Herdier era tan poderoso que aún así alcanzó a taclear a Abbi, estremeciendo a ésta última y haciéndola caer.  
>-Veamos lo que tienes, White, que esta pelea apenas comienza. –sonrió Lenora mientras observaba cómo Abbi se incorporaba lentamente.<br>White ordenó el ataque siguiente, "_Flame charge_", pero el Herdier esquivó las llamaradas con agilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pokémon de Lenora contraatacó con "_Take down_", pero Abbi alcanzó a esquivarlo.  
>Así siguieron la batalla, esquivando, sin que ninguno de los dos pokémon pudiera atacarse completamente. Ambas criaturas estaban agotadas, pero se resistían a dejarse vencer. Entonces, White ordenó atacar con "<em>Ember<em>", y como era esperado, el pokémon de Lenora solo lo esquivó. Rápidamente, antes de que Herdier pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Abbi atacó con "_Ember_" de nuevo, y el fuego alcanzó exitosamente al contrincante. Herdier, entre aturdido y agotado, se dejó caer segundos después, y el Pignite de White hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, la joven entrenadora aún tenía un pokémon a su favor, y Lenora no, dándole así la victoria a White.  
>Entre asombrada y maravillada, la líder de gimnasio le entregó la medalla "Básica" a la joven, deseándole mucha suerte en su viaje que apenas comenzaba.<br>-Debo decir que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un entrenador tan talentoso como tú, White. –comentó Lenora-. No desaproveches tu talento y sigue adelante con tu viaje.  
>White sonrió, y agradecida, asintió. Tras despedirse de Lenora, salió del gimnasio alegremente con su nueva medalla, dispuesta a ir a descansar con sus pokémon. Decidió que dormiría en Nacrene city nuevamente, pues no le gustaba viajar de noche, y la luna ya empezaba a iluminar el cielo para entonces. Reanudaría su viaje a la mañana siguiente.<p>

* * *

><p>Como todavía no era muy tarde, decidió ir a conocer el café más famoso de la ciudad junto a sus pokémon. Entró y se sentó en la terraza, donde había un joven músico tocando suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica mientras entonaba una tierna balada sobre un Lilligant. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, pero los presentes disfrutaban de la parte de la terraza, cobijados por la luz de la luna y la suave melodía que desprendía el instrumento del hombre. White reflexionaba sobre su vida mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida caliente. Por fin había iniciado su aventura pokémon. Retaría a los ocho líderes de gimnasio y viviría muchas excitantes experiencias. Sin embargo, White aún no estaba segura de que quería ser la campeona de Unova. Seguro que era una experiencia muy emocionante, pero lo más importante para ella era comprender a los pokémon, saber tratarlos, y lo estaba logrando gracias a Abbi, Litwick y Dwabble. De pronto, su amigo N acudió a sus pensamientos. Ella se entristeció ante esto, pues no había visto al peliverde desde que él había partido a su aventura pokémon, hace ya dos años. Desde un principio ella sabía que tenía que ser así, pero nunca imaginó que lo extrañaría tanto. En la escuela se distraía con sus amigos, y ahora que se había graduado solo pensaba en su viaje y en los líderes de gimnasio que tenía que vencer, y trataba de pensar poco en N, pues le dolía mucho. Aunque él no era un chico de muchas palabras, su simple compañía en silencio le bastaba a White. Ella se sentía muy cómoda con él. La joven nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener tanta confianza con alguien del sexo opuesto por su carácter tímido, pero la tenía.<br>Al igual que con Bianca.  
>Al igual que con Black.<br>Black y N.  
>Los mejores amigos d White.<br>Ella siempre se sentía muy feliz con su compañía; eran bastante agradables. Pero ahí, y ahora, ninguno de los dos estaba presente, y no se sabía cuándo podrían volver a verse.  
>White suspiró. El músico ahora cantaba una canción sobre un Sawsbuck que buscaba el sentido de su existencia.<br>¿Qué estarían haciendo Black y N en ese momento? Black probablemente estaría entrenando con sus pokémon en lugares que aún estaban lejanos para White, y N seguiría realizando su sueño de ayudar a los pokémon maltratados. ¿Y qué sentía White por ellos? A la joven le incomodaba pensar en eso, sobretodo porque recordaba el sueño que tuvo en Striaton city, pero… estaba dudando. Realmente no conocía sus sentimientos con claridad. Black y N. Sus dos mejores amigos, o sus hermanos, o quizá… ¿sus más grandes amores? La chica sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento. No, no podía estar enamorada, y menos de ambos. Ellos eran su amigos y hasta ahí. Pero… ¿por qué se había puesto celosa cuando supo que otra chica se le había declarado a Black? ¿O por qué se entristeció tanto cuando N tuvo que partir? "Amar a alguien no tiene que ser sinónimo de vergüenza" había dicho Black en su sueño. ¿Estaría enamorada entonces? No estaba segura, pero lo que sí sabía con claridad era que al día siguiente llegaría a Castelia city por su próxima medalla.


	14. Castelia city y el Equipo Plasma

**Capítulo 14**

Desde muy temprano por la mañana, White partió con dirección a Castelia city. Tuvo antes que atravesar el bosque Pinwheel, repleto de pokémon tipo bicho y hierba. Era un bosque muy amplio y oscuro, donde solo unos pocos rayos de luz se alcanzaban a filtrar entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. White se encontró con algunos entrenadores en el bosque y aprovechó para entrenarse y pelear contra ellos.  
>Cuando por fin salió, la chica tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y atravesar por fin el "Skyarrow bridge", el puente más largo y grande de todo Unova que da acceso a la gran metrópoli de Castelia. White admiraba con gran asombro el extenso mar que estaba muy por debajo de ella, y los carros y autobuses que también pasaban a gran velocidad abajo del puente.<br>Después de un trayecto cansado pero muy atractivo visualmente, la joven arribó finalmente a la enorme y tecnológica ciudad de Castelia city. Tal y como su amiga Bianca le había comentado antes, Castelia era una ciudad llena de luces, rascacielos y gente. Era una metrópoli siempre en movimiento y rodeada por el vasto mar. Considerada la ciudad más importante de toda la región, Castelia se caracterizaba por todos los negocios y actividades que ahí ocurrían. Pantallas gigantes, gente de traje, puertos y edificios eran cosa de cada día. "Seguro que de noche la ciudad luce preciosa." Pensó White mientras veía con gran impresión a su alrededor. "Con todo este mar rodeando la ciudad…".  
>White sabía que si buscaba por sí misma el gimnasio se perdería y nunca lo encontraría, por lo tanto, optó por preguntarle a alguien. Todas las personas que pasaban a un lado de ella iban demasiado rápido, sin intención alguna de detenerse, así que la joven acudió al negocio más cercano que encontró; era un puesto, aparentemente de comida, que tenía una larga fila de personas esperando su turno para comprar. Se acercó a la última persona formada, un joven, y le preguntó por el gimnasio pokémon. Amablemente, el chico le dio las indicaciones. White estaba dispuesta a irse una vez que le explicaron la dirección del gimnasio, pero la curiosidad la mataba, así que un poco apenada, le preguntó al chico:<br>-¿Qué es lo que venden aquí que tiene tanta clientela?  
>-¡Casteliacones! –respondió él, sonriendo-. Es un helado típico de Castelia city que todo turista debería probar, pues es delicioso y tiene una peculiar forma que se asemeja a la de un pokémon.<br>Interesada, White decidió formarse atrás del chico para comprar uno de esos famosos helados. A fin de cuentas la chica no tenía prisa. Disfrutó de su Casteliacone mientras observaba a la gente pasar por las calles sin detenerse y a gran velocidad. "Seguro que todos en esta ciudad tienen prisa" pensó White. "Deberían de cambiar su ritmo de vida…"

* * *

><p>Rato después White decidió dirigirse finalmente al gimnasio pokémon. Respetando las señales que le dieron para llegar, la joven arribó al lugar programado sin muchos problemas. Entró, pero le tomó por sorpresa saber que el líder Burgh había salido de urgencia momentos antes.<br>La joven, ahora dudosa, pensó en lo que podía hacer mientras tanto. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Burgh, así que decidió entrar y conocer algunos de los edificios más llamativos de la ciudad. White, en el transcurso, aprendió de varias corporaciones y empresas, y fue cautivada por las estructuras tan altas que se alzaban muy por encima de ella. En el último edificio al que entró, -mismo que se veía ligeramente descuidado y solitario- se encontró con personas extrañas y ligeramente familiares. Frente a ella, en la abandonada recepción, estaban dos adultos mayores vestidos con túnicas con grabados abstractos y sombreros altos. White los reconoció al instante, pues detrás de esos dos señores estaban cuatro soldados jóvenes del equipo Plasma, con sus peculiares "P" dibujadas sobre los trajes.  
>Haciéndole frente al equipo Plasma estaba un joven alto de cabello castaño claro y alborotado, camisa verde con bufanda y pantalón a rayas. Uno de los miembros del equipo Plasma se había referido a él como "el líder de gimnasio de Castelia". "¿Ese es Burgh? ¿Y qué estará pasando aquí?" pensó la chica. En eso, un pequeño Deerling que estaba junto a un soldado asomó su cabecita, temeroso, para darle una mirada de súplica a Burgh. Cuando el líder de gimnasio escuchó entrar a White, se giró para verla:<br>-¿Quién eres? El edificio no está abierto al público por el momento, por favor, sal de aquí. –le dijo el hombre.  
>-Perdón, es que fui a tu gimnasio y me dijeron que habías salido de emergencia y… -empezó ella, pero uno de los ancianos, -mismo que tenía una barba larga y blanca como la nieve-, la interrumpió:<br>-¿Quién eres, joven entrenadora? –preguntó el viejo, curioso-. Percibo un aura muy interesante en ti.  
>Burgh miró al anciano, frunciendo el ceño.<br>-Yo… yo soy White.  
>-¿White? Qué nombre tan interesante. ¿De dónde vienes y por qué has llegado aquí? Habiendo tantos lugares a donde ir en esta inmensa ciudad, llegaste aquí… -mencionó el señor. White no quiso responder; la postura tensa de Burgh no le daba la confianza suficiente como para revelar esos datos a completos desconocidos.<br>-Para ya. –dijo Burgh seriamente mientras sacaba una pokéball y la lanzaba, emergiendo un Leavanny de ella. Los soldados del equipo Plasma se posicionaron para pelear también.  
>-Joven líder de gimnasio, deja que la chica hable. –murmuró el otro viejo del equipo, uno con ojos pequeños y bigote canoso.<br>-¿Qué… qué pasa aquí? –preguntó White. El temor empezaba a apoderarse de ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Los soldados Plasma sacaron entonces a sus pokémon; Woobats y Watchogs ocuparon el primer piso del extraño edificio abandonado.  
>-Solo queremos lo mejor para los pokémon, White, su liberación. El deseo de nuestro rey es nuestro deseo. –dijo el primer anciano, el de la barba larga. Burgh retrocedió un poco y alzó una mano con intención de proteger a White.<br>-No sé de qué estás hablando o quién seas exactamente, pero pude ver cómo se llevaban el pokémon de una niña inocente. –mencionó el líder, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y observando al indefenso Deerling-. Y no permitiré eso.  
>-Empiecen. –dijo el segundo viejo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Los soldados dieron sus órdenes y los pokémon del equipo Plasma comenzaron a atacar.<br>-Vete de aquí, es muy peligroso. –le susurró Burgh a White-. Leavanny, ¡Protección!  
>El pokémon de Burgh creó una barrera protectora para Burgh y White, pero en eso, la joven negó con la cabeza.<br>-Me quedaré aquí a ayudar. –susurró ella, y sacó a su Litwick para pelear junto al líder. Sin más, dieron inicio a la pelea.  
>Cuando la batalla terminó, saliendo victoriosos Burgh y White, el viejo con barba habló tranquilamente:<br>-Tienes una fortaleza extraordinaria, White. Lástima que la utilices de manera inadecuada. Sin embargo, si alguna vez deseas ayudar a los pokémon de la mejor forma posible, estoy seguro de que nuestro rey te dará la bienvenida alegremente. Adiós.  
>Y dicho eso, una nube de humo se formó en el interior del edificio, obligando a Burgh y a White a cubrirse y escapando así el equipo Plasma.<br>Los jóvenes tomaron al Deerling y salieron del edificio lo más rápido que pudieron.  
>-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Burgh a White cuando estuvieron a salvo.<br>-Sí, gracias. ¿Ese es el pokémon que le robaron a la niña de la que hablabas? –preguntó White señalando al pokémon que reposaba en los brazos del líder de gimnasio.  
>-Así es. La niña vino a mí y me rogó que la ayudara a recuperar a su pokémon que había sido robado por unos hombres con trajes raros. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que busqué a esas personas por toda la ciudad hasta que di con ellos en el interior de este edificio inactivo. –Burgh suspiró, agotado-. Ese equipo Plasma… jamás había escuchado sobre ellos. ¿Quiénes serán realmente esos granujas?<br>White recordó la primera vez que los vio; no parecían ser ladrones ni nada por el estilo, y sus discursos no mencionaban nada sobre robar los pokémon de otros.  
>-¿Por qué se habrán llevado al Deerling de la niña si ellos dicen que solo quieren lo mejor para los pokémon? –preguntó la joven entrenadora.<br>-Esos ancianos dijeron que liberarían a este pokémon y a todos los que pudieran de la "presión de los humanos".  
>White reflexionó la respuesta. La filosofía del equipo Plasma era difícil. Y esos adultos mayores parecían ocupar un cargo más alto en el equipo. ¿Quiénes serían ellos?<br>-Además, hablaban sobre un rey… ¿qué diablos significa eso? ¿Un rey en estos tiempos? –resopló Burgh-. Qué tontería.  
>La chica parpadeó ante ese comentario. Ghetsis también había hablado sobre un rey en su discurso de Accumula town, y los ancianos también lo habían mencionado. ¿Quién sería ese rey?<br>-En fin, lamento que te hayas tenido que involucrar en esto, pero agradezco la ayuda que me brindaste. ¿Querías tener una batalla pokémon, no es así? –habló Burgh, sacando a White de sus pensamientos.  
>-Ah, sí por favor. –respondió ella.<br>-Bien, entonces iré a llevar a este Deerling con su entrenadora. Te veré en mi gimnasio, uhm, White, ¿no es cierto?  
>-Sí, soy White.<br>-Vale White, nos vemos en un rato. –sonrió Burgh, y posteriormente se alejó trotando y se perdió entre toda la gente que caminaba entre las calles. Por primera vez desde su encuentro, White vio a Burgh sonreír. Esa acción, de cierta manera, la había dejado tranquila tras todo el asunto del equipo Plasma.


	15. ¡Burgh y después Nimbasa City!

**Capítulo 15**

Rato después, White aprovechó el tiempo y fue a los puertos de la ciudad para admirar los enormes barcos que se mecían lentamente con el oleaje de las olas. Algunos de ellos llevaban a una peculiar isla con motivos turísticos, y otros servían únicamente para tener la experiencia de subir a un barco sin tener un rumbo fijo, pero sí muchas batallas. Posteriormente, White llegó al gimnasio de Castelia city para tener por fin su batalla contra Burgh. Cuando entró, se encontró con la sorpresa de admirar preciosas pinturas en las paredes del edificio. Preguntó por ellas, y un hombre le dijo que todas esas obras habían sido pintadas por el mismo Burgh. Asombrada, la joven entrenadora recorrió el gimnasio –que estaba rodeado de miel- y al cabo de unos minutos llegó con el líder. Éste esbozó una sonrisa al verla.  
>-Es bueno verte de nuevo, White. Permíteme presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Burgh y me especializo en los pokémon tipo bicho. Como líder de gimnasio de Castelia city, yo, Burgh, acepto tu reto. –exclamó el hombre. White sacó la pokéball de su Pignite Abbi y Burgh invitó a Whirlipede a la batalla.<br>-Muéstrame lo que tienes, White, muéstrame una vez más la fuerza que usaste contra el equipo Plasma. –dijo Burgh, y acto seguido, mandó a su Whirlipede a efectuar el ataque "_Poison tail_". Abbi recibió el ataque, pero no tuvo muchos problemas. Después, la joven entrenadora contraatacó con el ataque "Flame charge", lastimando al Whirlipede gravemente. Posteriormente, el pokémon de Burgh atacó con "Pursuit", pero Abbi logró esquivar el ataque y finalizó al rival con un ataque de "Ember". Con una pícara sonrisa, el líder de gimnasio regresó a Whirlipede a su pokéball y sacó a su Dwebble. Reanudaron la batalla.  
>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pokémon de Burgh, con un movimiento rápido, se dirigió hasta Abbi y la atacó con "Faint Attack" antes de que la Pignite pudiera moverse, tomándola por sorpresa y debilitándola completamente. Asombrada, White regresó a Abbi a la pokéball e invitó a su Litwick a participar. Rápidamente, Dwebble volvió a atacar, ahora con el ataque de "Smack down". Sin embargo, Litwick fue más veloz esta vez y esquivó el ataque eficazmente, dañando al rival con "Flame burst". Después de un rato, el Dwebble de Burgh se dejó caer, abatido, y le dio la victoria al Litwick de White.<br>-Esto no acaba aquí. –Dijo Burgh mientras sacaba su tercera y última pokéball-. ¡Este es el verdadero poder de los pokémon bicho!  
>Y dicho eso, el Leavanny de antes emergió de la cápsula del líder. El pokémon alzó sus brazos elegantemente y se preparó para iniciar la pelea. White mandó el primer ataque, pero el pokémon de Burgh se protegió con el ataque "Protect", mismo que usó cuando pelearon contra el equipo Plasma. El Litwick no podía atacar al Leavanny porque en cada intento se protegía, así que White prefirió esperar a que fuera el rival el que atacara esta vez, y así fue. Leavanny atacó con "Razor leaf" y tomó por sorpresa al pokémon vela con su increíble velocidad. Antes de que Litwick pudiera incorporarse del ataque, Leavanny contraatacó con el mismo movimiento, y debilitó totalmente al pokémon de White.<br>-Creo que ésta será la batalla decisiva, ¿no es cierto? –dijo entonces Burgh. La chica sacó su última pokéball y mandó a su Swadloon a la batalla. Sería una pelea entre pokémon bicho, evolución contra preevolución. Leavanny intentó atacar con "Struggle bug", pero fue ahora el pokémon de White el que usó "Protect". La pelea parecía que quedaría en empate por lo equilibrada que estaba. Sin embargo, después de mucho rato, el Swadloon de White venció al Leavanny de Burgh con el movimiento de "Razor leaf", dándole finalmente la victoria a la joven entrenadora.  
>Asombrado con la fuerza de la chica, Burgh le otorgó la medalla "Insecto" a la ganadora.<br>-Los señores del equipo Plasma… sabían lo que decían cuando dijeron que tenías una gran fortaleza, pues estaban en lo cierto. Nunca te rindas. Ha sido una excelente batalla, White. –fueron las palabras del líder al término de la batalla.  
>-Gracias Burgh. Tus pokémon son muy fuertes. Ojalá mi Swadloon pueda llegar a ser igual de fuerte que tu Leavanny. –sonrió la chica. Finalmente, White salió del gimnasio y esperó a que llegara la noche para descansar y partir al día siguiente.<p>

* * *

><p>White dejó atrás la ciudad de Castelia a la mañana siguiente. En el transcurso reflexionó sobre los hechos del día anterior; el equipo Plasma comenzaba a volverse sospecho para White. ¿Quiénes serían esos ancianos? ¿Y quién era ese rey del que tanto hablaban?<br>La joven llegó rápidamente al desierto de la ruta 4. Una fuerte tormenta de arena se formó justo enfrente de White. La chica detuvo su bicicleta, se bajó y miró a su alrededor: constructores trabajaban arduamente aún bajo los potentes rayos del sol en una construcción que estaba en medio del desierto. Caminando con dificultad en la arena, pronto la joven se encontró con una especie de castillo a mitad del desierto, con estatuas que parecían pokémon rodeándolo. Decidió que iría a conocerlo otro día, mientras tanto se limitaría a llegar a Nimbasa City.  
>White aprovechó los pokémon salvajes del desierto para entrenar con sus pokémon, logrando así que su Litwick evolucionara en Lampent. Cuando salió por fin de la ruta 4, el Xtransceiver de la chica comenzó a sonar; en cuanto White contestó a la llamada, la imagen de su mejor amiga Bianca apareció en la pequeña pantalla, con su enorme gorro verde puesto.<br>-¡Hola White, qué gusto me da verte aunque sea por aquí! –exclamó ella con una amplia sonrisa-. Qué tecnología tan avanzada, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo va todo, amiga?  
>-¡Hola Bianca! Todo está bien, gracias, estoy entrando a Nimbasa city. ¿Qué hay de ti? Contestó la ojiazul.<br>-¿Nimbasa? Woah, ¡qué rápida eres! Yo me quedé en el "_Dreamyard_" que está cerca de Striaton city para entrenar a mis pokémon. Ya tengo las dos primeras medallas ¡e iré por la tercera a la metrópoli de Castelia muy pronto! Lenora fue un rival difícil, ¡pero vencimos! Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció Castelia city?  
>-¡Me alegro un montón por ti, Bianca! Castelia es la mar de llamativa, con todas esas luces y edificios.<br>-Preciosa, ¿a que sí? Bueno, he de colgar, que Castelia nos espera nuevamente, ¡y no es un recorrido corto! Planeo atrapar un Petilil en el Pinwheel forest. ¡Hasta luego White, te quiero mucho!  
>Y dicho esto, la rubia finalizó la llamada. White sonrió, feliz de ver a su amiga tan excitada por el viaje, y posteriormente entró a la ciudad de Nimbasa.<p>

* * *

><p>Nimbasa city era una ciudad muy grande también, llena de vida y atracciones de todo tipo y para todo los gustos. Había desde lugares para poner a prueba tus habilidades en las batallas, un parque de atracciones, campos deportivos, espectáculos pokémon, trenes de batalla y, por supuesto, un gimnasio pokémon. Había mucho por ver y hacer en esa ciudad.<br>La tarde ya había caído cuando White llegó a Nimbasa, así que la joven prefirió descansar el resto del día y aprovechar para conocer la ciudad. Comió algo en el centro pokémon y le llamó a su mamá. Posteriormente, salió del edificio dispuesta a ir a conocer algún lugar, ¡pero había tantas opciones! Finalmente, la joven optó por visitar los campos deportivos primero, luego el espectáculo pokémon y por último el parque de atracciones, pues los trenes de batalla no estaban disponibles para las personas que aún no tenían las ocho medallas de la región de Unova.

* * *

><p>Los campos deportivos estaban llenos de jugadores profesionales de football, baseball, football americano y tennis. Había una gran multitud de fanáticos en las gradas de los estadios, y todos apoyaban y gritaban los nombres de sus deportistas preferidos. White y sus pokémon disfrutaron de un juego de baseball un rato, y se dejaron llevar por el ambiente del lugar. Antes de irse, White le pidió sus autógrafos a todo el equipo de Nimbasa, y salió del lugar alegremente con su recuerdo.<br>Después, la chica entró a ver un espectáculo pokémon, llevándose la grata sorpresa de saber que los que estarían en escena serían pokémon vestidos para la presentación y danzando artísticamente. White y sus monstruos de bolsillo disfrutaron de la curiosa y llamativa función, para después salir del lugar con un excelente sabor de boca.  
>Ya más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse, White se dirigió al parque de atracciones de Nimbasa. Lleno de colores, luces, juegos mecánicos, globos, formas y sonidos, el parque tenía mucha gente. Había desde juegos infantiles hasta montañas rusas. No muy lejos de la entrada al lugar, White distinguió lo que parecía ser el gimnasio pokémon de Nimbasa; iría allí al día siguiente, y mientras tanto disfrutaría de las atracciones. A la joven le llamó la atención una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna: estaba llena de luces y cada asiento tenía forma de pokéball. White se acercó para leer las precauciones del juego: Era obligatorio que se subieran dos personas por "pokéball. La chica suspiró. Ella iba sola, ¿cómo se subiría entonces? Con la idea de la noria eliminada, la joven se giró y caminó en busca de otra atracción que le llamara la atención. En ese momento, mientras White caminaba sin rumbo fijo y no muy lejos de ella, le pareció ver la silueta y el inconfundible cabello largo y verde de su amigo N. Estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Asombrada, trató de seguir con la mirada a la persona, y al instante comenzó a andar rápidamente al encuentro de quien parecía ser su amigo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con dificultad. "¿Será realmente él?" Se preguntaba ella mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia la figura. Entonces, una persona atravesó frente a White rápidamente y chocó con ella. La joven se sobó el vientre, y sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado, mencionó:<br>-Lo lamento. –Y acto seguido, reanudó la marcha, pero al intentar andar, algo aferrado a su bolsa rosada no le permitió moverse.  
>-Espera, te llevas mis pokéballs. –dijo una voz masculina. Era la persona con la que White se había estrellado. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y finalmente se giró para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente.<br>-¿Cheren? –preguntó una asombrada y apenada White.  
>-Hola White, es bueno verte de nuevo, pero casi te llevas a mis pokémon contigo. –Cheren desenganchó el cinturón de pokéballs que se había enredado con la bolsa de la ojiazul y suspiró-. ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa, si puedo saber?<br>Las mejillas de White se tiñeron de rojo levemente.  
>-Creí haber visto a un amigo por aquí… -respondió ella.<br>-Ya veo. ¿Molesto, entonces?  
>-¡N-no, en absoluto! De todas formas no creo encontrarlo ya. –La joven giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero la supuesta silueta de N había desaparecido ya.<br>-Lo lamento. Bueno, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya tienes la medalla Voltio? –preguntó Cheren.  
>-No aún. ¿Qué hay de ti?<br>-Vengo del gimnasio pokémon. Elesa, la líder de gimnasio de Nimbasa, es una contrincante poderosa aunque no lo aparente. Sin embargo, mis pokémon y yo conseguimos la victoria. –Cheren puso su mano sobre su barbilla al reflexionar-. ¿Vas a ir a retarla?  
>White negó con la cabeza lentamente.<br>-Mañana. Hoy vine a conocer el parque.  
>-Ya veo. ¿Qué te parece?<br>-Es muy bonito, pero… no me he subido a ninguna atracción aún. –contestó White ligeramente apenada. Cheren encarnó una ceja.  
>-¿A ninguna?<br>-Quería subirme a la Noria, pero la descarté porque tiene que ser de dos personas.  
>-Si quieres puedo subirme contigo. –se ofreció Cheren. White miró a su amigo a los ojos, entre feliz y apenada.<br>-¿Enserio? –preguntó ella tímidamente; Cheren asintió con la cabeza-. Oh, ¡gracias!  
>Y acto seguido acudieron a formarse a la fila para la Noria.<p> 


	16. ¡Cheren y la batalla vs Elesa!

**Capítulo 16**

La luna ya iluminaba el cielo de Nimbasa city. White y su amigo Cheren se subieron a la Noria, y comenzaron a disfrutar del sencillo pero relajante paseo, admirando las vistas que ofrecía la atracción; la luna, la ciudad y sus luces, las montañas a lo lejos… el escenario era incluso romántico. White se preguntó cómo sería un paseo en la Noria junto a Black o N… Nerviosa, la joven intentó pensar en otra cosa. Miró de reojo a su compañero de enfrente, que observaba la ciudad con su semblante serio de siempre. No habían hablado desde que se subieron. White nunca hubiera imaginado tener una salida así con una persona tan callada y difícil como lo era Cheren. Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Eran buenos amigos, y él era un chico amable a pesar de todo. White sonrió para sí, recordando cuán nerviosa se había puesto Bianca cuando Cheren la abrazó al despedirse de ella en la graduación. La joven suspiró ante el recuerdo de ese día, de ese evento, de esa despedida.  
>-¿Has visto a alguien conocido desde la graduación? –preguntó Cheren de repente, tomando por sorpresa a White. La chica miró a su acompañante a los ojos, asombrada de que preguntara sobre algo en lo que ella estaba pensando. Él la miró a ella.<br>-No… a veces hablo con Bianca a través del Xtransceiver, pero en persona no he visto a nadie. –contestó White. Cheren volvió a mirar la ciudad.  
>-Yo me encontré a Black. –dijo el chico sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada-. Aquí en Nimbasa, hace tres días. Yo acababa de llegar y él ya iba de salida.<br>Cheren cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después, continuó su historia sin abrir sus pesados párpados.  
>-Me dijo que se iría a Driftveil city por su próxima medalla, y que había escuchado de unas personas misteriosas que estaban en esa ciudad y quería ir a investigar también. –White recordó al equipo Plasma y frunció levemente el ceño-. Le dije que podía llegar a ser peligroso, que mejor no se metiera en ese asunto y se lo dejara a los profesionales. Él solo sonrió ante esto y me dijo: "Mientras pueda ofrecer mi ayuda, lo haré".<br>Cheren suspiró una vez más y abrió los ojos.  
>-Cuando ese chico se propone algo, nadie puede pararlo. –comentó el joven entrenador. White no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente con esas palabras.<br>Black…  
>-Las personas misteriosas que mencionaste, ¿de casualidad son el equipo Plasma? –preguntó White. Cheren la miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.<br>-¿Los conoces? –fue la respuesta del joven. Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Los he visto dos veces y conozco sus ideas. –dijo White seriamente. Cheren esbozó una media sonrisa.<br>-No creí que supieras de ellos. –murmuró él. Entonces, la Noria se detuvo. La puerta de la pokéball de White y Cheren se abrió, dejándoles el paso libre. El paseo había concluido. Momentos después, los jóvenes amigos se sentaron en una banca, en una zona más despejada, y continuaron su charla bajo la luz de la luna. Cheren cruzó los brazos en cuanto se sentó, y habló al instante:  
>-Aléjate de ellos. –fueron las palabras que expresó. White lo observó, extrañada.<br>-¿Disculpa? –dijo ella. Cheren la miró a los ojos seriamente.  
>-Aléjate del equipo Plasma, White. Si vuelves a verlos, no les des importancia y sigue tu camino, pues no sabemos lo que sean capaces de hacer. Black quiso enfrentarlos, y no lo detuve porque sé que puede cuidarse solo, y además, tiene a sus pokémon con él. Sin embargo, a ti y a Bianca les aconsejo que se mantengan alejadas. Será mejor prevenir que lamentar, White. Yo también los he visto, y no me dan buena pinta. –concluyó.<br>White miró unos instantes a Cheren sin decir ni una sola palabra, y posteriormente, dirigió su mirada hacia la luna.  
>-Gracias Cheren –murmuró ella después de unos instantes-. Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo tampoco puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada para detenerlos. Puede que solo quieran lo mejor para los pokémon, pero robar los pokémon de otros y liberarlos sin consentimiento alguno no es la forma adecuada de ayudarlos.<br>White se impresionó ante esta última frase sin saber por qué. ¿_Deja vú?  
><em>Los amigos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Momentos después, Cheren retomó el habla.  
>-Entiendo –dijo entonces-. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte.<br>En eso, el chico se levantó y sacó una pokéball de su cinturón.  
>-Pero antes tendrás que demostrarme que puedes valerte por ti misma y confiar en tus pokémon. –mencionó Cheren, esbozando una media sonrisa. White asintió con la cabeza y se levantó mientras sacaba una pokéball también, dando inicio a una batalla pokémon en el parque de Nimbasa city.<p>

Después de un rato, salió un ganador: White, quien derrotó al Dewott, Liepard y Axew de Cheren. Éste observaba su última pokéball, la del Axew, entre reflexivo y asombrado. White esperó junto a su Lampent pacientemente a que su amigo retomara el habla.  
>-Has ganado –dijo él por fin-. Y solo usaste dos de tus tres pokémon… increíble.<br>White se acercó un poco más a Cheren, aún en silencio.  
>-No sabía que eras tan fuerte. Eres casi igual de fuerte que Black. –continuó diciendo el chico, y al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. No hay nada de qué preocuparme. Pero White, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, llámame. Yo también soy tu amigo.<br>White asintió, y posteriormente registraron sus números del Xtransceiver.  
>-Gracias Cheren. Lo mismo va para ti. –sonrió la chica. Se estrecharon las manos.<br>-La próxima vez no ganarás tan fácil. Suerte en tu batalla, ¡Que Elesa te espera!  
>-¡Gracias Cheren! Suerte en Driftveil city, ¡nos vemos!<br>Y cada uno se fue por un camino diferente después. White de regreso al centro pokémon de Nimbasa para pasar la noche, y Cheren por la ruta que lo llevaría a Driftveil city por su próxima medalla.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente White se dirigió directamente al gimnasio pokémon. Entró y se encontró con una montaña rusa. Un carro llegó y la chica aprovechó y se subió. El carrito se cerró automáticamente y avanzo a gran velocidad. Después de subir, bajar e incluso pasar de cabeza, el auto se detuvo. White, un tanto mareada, se bajó del juego, encontrándose con una guapa mujer alta y esbelta con cabello corto color amarillo.<br>-Bienvenida. –dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre la cintura-. Mi nombre es Elesa y soy la líder de gimnasio de Nimbasa city. Los pokémon eléctricos son mis preferidos.  
>-Mi nombre es White, y vengo a retarte a una batalla pokémon. –mencionó White. Elesa jugueteó con los cables que colgaban del accesorio de su cabeza.<br>-Muy bien, entonces acepto tu reto, White. –dijo la rubia, y acto seguido dieron inicio a la batalla.  
>Los pokémon de Elesa eran dos Emolga y un Zebstrika. La Swadloon de White fue la más exitosa de la pelea, pues derrotó fácilmente a un Emolga y al Zebstrika de Elesa con sus ataques tipo bicho, y además evolucionó a su última faceta: Leavanny. Abbi también triunfó sobre un Emolga.<br>Con una victoria rápida y excitante, la joven entrenadora venció a la líder de gimnasio.  
>-Vaya. –suspiró Elesa-. Eres realmente fuerte. Me has vencido sin titubear.<br>Elesa caminó hacia White lentamente, haciendo resonar sus tacones con cada paso  
>-Es por eso que te tengo que dar esto. –dijo la rubia tendiéndole a White la medalla "Voltio"-. Felicidades.<br>-¡Gracias Elesa! –exclamó White, sonriendo.  
>Ella asintió.<br>-Buena suerte en tu viaje. –En eso, un hombre joven llegó al campo de batalla desde el carro de la montaña rusa y se acercó tímidamente a la líder de gimnasio con un cuaderno en mano.  
>-E-Elesa… He venido hasta aquí por un autógrafo… ¿p-podrías dármelo, p-por favor? –dijo el hombre.<br>-Claro que sí. –respondió la líder, sonriendo-. ¿Para quién firmo?  
>-Para Mark, p-por favor…<br>White observó todo el movimiento. Parecía ser que Elesa tenía muchos fanáticos, y vaya que tenía razón, pues era una gran líder de gimnasio y además muy guapa. Le sorprendió la amabilidad con la que accedió a su fanático, pues White creía que era una mujer un tanto fría.  
>-Aquí tienes. –dijo Elesa mientras le regresaba el cuaderno y el bolígrafo a Mark.<br>-¡G-gracias Elesa! Vaya que ha valido la pena todas esas vueltas en la montaña rusa para llegar hasta aquí, casi regreso mi comida… En fin, me voy, ¡nuevamente gracias por tu tiempo! ¡No me pierdo ninguna de tus pasarelas, Elesa! –dijo el fanático, y posteriormente se volvió a subir a la montaña rusa para salir del gimnasio. Elesa lo observó alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios. White parpadeó.  
>-¿Eres modelo, Elesa? –preguntó la joven entrenadora. Elesa miró a su acompañante.<br>-Así es. –y dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo. White sonrió, y finalmente salió del gimnasio.

Cuando la chica salió del edificio, campante por su nueva victoria, se encontró con dos miembros del equipo Plasma quitándoles sus pokémon a unos niños que salían de la Noria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ojiazul corrió hacia ellos.  
>-¡Deténganse! –exclamó. Los dos miembros del equipo Plasma y los dos chavales la miraron. Ella miró a los supuestos ladrones-. Devuélvanles sus pokémon.<br>-¿Y quién eres tú, niña? –preguntó uno de los soldados.  
>-Eso no importa. –respondió ella, sacando una pokéball. Los otros también sacaron.<br>-¿Una batalla? ¡Me parece bien! –dijo el otro miembro, e iniciaron una batalla doble. La Pignite y la Leavanny de White vencieron sobre el Liepard y el Woobat del equipo Plasma. Maldiciendo por lo bajo al término de la batalla, un soldado dijo:  
>-¡Bien! Les regresaremos sus pokémon, pero pronto todos los pokémon serán liberados y vivirán en un mundo sin humanos que los maltraten o molesten. ¡Que viva el Rey! –y se alejaron del parque corriendo. Los niños abrazaron a sus pokémon, aliviados.<br>-¡Gracias señorita! –dijo uno.  
>-¡Temíamos que se llevaran a nuestros pokémon para siempre! –exclamó el otro.<br>-No se preocupen, ya todo está bien. –sonrió White mientras regresaba a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokéballs.  
>-¿Es cierto eso, señorita? ¿Los pokémon vivirán en un mundo sin humanos? –preguntó el primer niño.<br>White cerró sus puños.  
>-No pasará eso. Todo será igual, no te preocupes.<br>-¡Qué alivio, gracias de nuevo señorita! –mencionó el segundo y se alejaron después. White se quedó unos instantes ahí de pie, y después se alejó con dirección a Driftveil city.


	17. VS El jefe del subterráneo

**Capítulo 17**

White cruzaba el "Driftveil drawbridge" para llegar a la ciudad del mismo nombre cuando una súbita y corta lluvia de plumas de Ducklett cayó sobre ella. Pronto llegó a la ciudad; era un puerto muy grande y llamativo. El puente principal se alzaba de manera majestuosa para dar paso a los barcos de carga frente a los ojos de todos los habitantes y turistas. El mercado de Driftveil tenía un gran catálogo de interesantes objetos provenientes de otras regiones, y en los almacenes frigoríficos abundaban pokémon tipo hielo.  
>White llegó a la ciudad al atardecer, así que prefirió salir a hacer unas compras al mercado y posteriormente descansar en el centro Pokémon para tener la batalla hasta el siguiente día. La joven aprovechó y compró una "Fire Stone" para evolucionar a su Lampent en un futuro.<br>A la mañana siguiente White se dirigió al gimnasio pokémon. Se decía que el líder y su campo de batalla estaban bajo tierra, a una gran profundidad, pues ahí tenía todas sus piedras preciosas que extraía de las minas al momento de excavar. La entrenadora había escuchado que el líder de gimnasio era amante de las piedras preciosas, y también del arte de excavar.

* * *

><p>A la chica le fue un poco difícil llegar hasta donde estaba el líder, pero después de un rato de bajar y bajar (casi con claustrofobia), por fin llegó a donde el señor estaba. El hombre estaba de espaldas a White, aparentemente hablando por móvil. White salió del elevador que la había llevado hasta ahí y miró a su alrededor; había todo tipo de gigantescas y coloridas piedras preciosas: rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros, amatistas, topacios, etc. Miró hacia arriba y admiró la profundidad a la que estaban.<br>-Sí, ya la inspeccioné y es una piedra muy extraña, jamás había visto algo así. Además tiene un brillo muy peculiar, ¿sabes? –decía el líder-. Veré qué puedo hacer con ella, te hablaré de nuevo si hago algún descubrimiento. Saludos, Lenora.  
>El hombre guardó su teléfono y se giró hacia White. Era un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño con sombrero y ropa de vaquero. Tenía una mirada que imponía respeto.<br>-Eh, no te oí llegar, Bienvenida. Soy Clay, el jefe del subterráneo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
>White se acercó más.<br>-Hola, uhm, soy White y quisiera tener una batalla pokémon. –dijo ella. Clay sonrió, satisfecho.  
>-Entonces que así sea, tendremos ¡una batalla!<br>Y dicho eso, dieron inicio a su pelea. Los pokémon tipo tierra de Clay no eran débiles. El Lampent de White tuvo un mal rato con el Krokorok del líder, pues terminó siendo vencido. Sin embargo, el Leavanny de White consiguió terminar al cocodrilo con un buen ataque de planta. El siguiente rival fue Palpitoad, un pokémon que a Leavanny no le costó mucho trabajo vencer. El tercer y último pokémon de Clay, Excadrill, fue un rival mucho más poderoso, pues venció al pokémon bicho de White antes de que pudiera atacar por primera vez. La batalla final quedó entre Abbi, la Pignite, y Excadrill. Después de un buen rato en que el Excadrill usaba "Avalanche" como su ataque principal, Abbi consiguió vencerlo con su más fuerte ataque de fuego, "Heat Crash" o "Golpe calor".  
>Al término de la extensa y reñida batalla, quedó como ganadora White. Clay regresó a su Excadrill a la pokéball y asintió un par de veces antes de decir:<br>-Bien hecho. Tienes mucho potencial. –y después se acercó a la joven entrenadora y le entregó la medalla "Temblor".  
>-Gracias, Clay. –dijo White mientras guardaba la medalla en su bolso y se despedía de él. La chica se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar al elevador cuando la voz de Clay la detuvo:<br>-Hey, me imagino que conoces a Lenora, la líder de gimnasio de Nacrene city, ¿cierto? –preguntó el hombre. White se giró de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza-. Ya veo. ¿Y planeas llegar hasta la liga pokémon?  
>White tardó unos segundos antes de asentir con firmeza.<br>-Entonces te daré esto. –dijo Clay mientras sacaba una piedra color negro brillante de un maletín que estaba a su lado y se la tendía a White en las manos. Era un tanto pesada y tenía un brillo poco común. Mientras la observaba, White preguntó:  
>-Gracias, pero ¿qué es?<br>-Una misteriosa piedra que parece tener poderes desconocidos. A Lenora se la llevaron al museo hace tres días creyendo que ella sabría lo que era, pero no supo, así que me pidió a mí, experto en piedras preciosas, que la revisara. No sé de qué esté hecha o de dónde provenga, pero lo que sí sé es que guarda una poderosa energía. Aquí conmigo no pasará nada, pero si un entrenador pokémon con potencial la lleva consigo, es probable que esta piedra reaccione a la energía del entrenador, y es por eso que quiero dártela a ti, White. ¿La llevarías contigo?  
>White observó la piedra que sostenía entre sus manos fijamente. Sí, sin duda alguna tenía una gran energía dentro, podía sentirlo. Pero, ¿qué sería exactamente?<br>-Ten en cuenta que no sabemos cómo o cuándo pueda reaccionar. –añadió Clay. White miró al líder de gimnasio a los ojos.  
>-La llevaré conmigo. –mencionó ella finalmente. El vaquero esbozó una media sonrisa.<br>-Sabía que aceptarías. Tú también guardas una energía muy peculiar y poderosa, por eso creí que tú serías la indicada para llevar esta piedra, y confirmé esta idea justo después de terminar nuestra batalla. –dijo un orgulloso Clay-. Pero ten cuidado. Lenora también me dijo que un tal Equipo Plasma parecía estar interesada en esta piedra. Sé que con tus pokémon y tu valentía todo estará bien, pero…  
>White frunció levemente el ceño en cuanto escuchó el nombre de los ladrones.<br>-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no le pase nada a esta piedra. –murmuró White, y Clay asintió.  
>-Entonces estará bien. Cuídate, White. Cualquier anomalía que notes puedes decírmela a mí o a Lenora. Nosotros también te mantendremos al tanto si sabemos algo. Buen viaje.<br>White le agradeció y se despidió del vaquero, para después ascender a la superficie y salir del gimnasio. El sol estaba por esconderse cuando White salió, así que aprovechó el resto del día para terminar de conocer la ciudad de Driftveil.

* * *

><p>Cuando la luna se alzó en la oscuridad del cielo, la joven decidió regresar al centro Pokémon para pasar la noche y partir, como de costumbre, en la mañana siguiente. Antes de dormir, la chica recordó a N. Estaba casi segura de que aquellos cabellos largos y verdes del parque de atracciones eran de N, aunque se le hacía extraño que él estuviera ahí. ¿Sería él realmente?<br>Después recordó a Black. De él no sabía nada tampoco, pues no lo había visto desde su despedida. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?  
>White bostezó y miró la piedra negra que tenía a su lado. La tomó y la palpó un par de veces, observándola con curiosidad. "En momentos como éste parece otra simple roca" pensó. "Ya no siento su energía tan fuerte como hace rato. Es como si se hubiera dormido."<br>Se encogió de hombros y se puso cómoda para después caer en un profundo y merecido sueño.


	18. La leyenda de Unova y la cueva eléctrica

**Capítulo 18**

A la mañana siguiente, mientras White pasaba por la ruta 6 camino a Mistralton city, recibió una llamada en el Xtransceiver de parte de la profesora Juniper. La chica se detuvo y se colocó con su bicicleta debajo de la frondosa copa del árbol más grande y cercano que vio. La imagen de Juniper apareció en el Xtransceiver.  
>-White, ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo va todo? Llamaba para decirte que Clay y Lenora ya me hablaron de la piedra negra que te otorgaron, y he hecho unos descubrimientos muy interesantes sobre ella. –resonó la voz de Juniper desde el pequeño aparato comunicador.<br>-¡Hola profesora! Es un placer volver a hablar con usted. ¿Cuáles son esos descubrimientos que hizo? –respondió la joven.  
>-Verás, hay una leyenda sobre la creación de Unova que deberías conocer. ¿Tienes tiempo para escucharla?<br>-Claro profesora. –White se recargó en el árbol para estar más cómoda y prestó mucha atención a las siguientes palabras de la científica.  
>-Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo existió un héroe. Un héroe que, junto a un poderoso pokémon, creó la región de Unova. El pokémon y su compañero humano no eran similares en ningún sentido, y a pesar de sus diferencias se llevaban muy bien y eran los mejores amigos. El héroe tenía un hermano gemelo con el que el pokémon también se llevaba muy bien. Los tres eran inseparables.<br>"Un día los hermanos se pelearon de una manera terrible, al grado de dejarse de hablar e irse cada uno por su lado. El pokémon quería mucho a los gemelos, y se vio entre la espada y la pared en el momento de la disputa.  
>Antes de la separación final, los hermanos le preguntaron al monstruo que con quién deseaba quedarse. Como el pokémon no podía elegir a uno de los hermanos, no tomó una decisión, y su tristeza por la separación era tan, tan grande que el monstruo rompió en desesperación y se dividió en dos, complaciendo así a ambos hermanos. Cada hombre se fue con un pokémon, y ningún par volvió a verse jamás, ni el pokémon que antes era uno se volvió a unir." –finalizó Juniper. White reflexionó la historia de la profesora. Le parecía triste que los hermanos nunca se hubieran perdonado, y que el pokémon tuviera que dividirse así porque amaba tanto a ambos hermanos.<br>-¿Quién era el verdadero héroe, profesora? –preguntó la joven de repente.  
>-Ambos eran héroes, pues el otro hermano también ayudó en la creación de Unova, pero nunca se reconciliaron. Los pokémon eran uno mismo también, sin embargo se separaron, uno con características de fuego y el otro de trueno. Cada hermano tenía ideas diferentes para el bienestar mundial, y nunca lograron aceptarse y respetarse para llegar a acuerdos. Es aquí donde entra la piedra. Parece ser que un pokémon de la creación, el del trueno, tiene relación con esa piedra negra que llevas contigo. –explicó la mujer. White miró a la profesora, asombrada.<br>-¿Con esta piedra…? –logró decir la chica. Juniper asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Zekrom, el pokémon negro del trueno. Estamos seguros de que ese pokémon tiene algo que ver con la piedra, pero no logramos averiguar qué exactamente. Ese será tu trabajo.<br>White asintió lentamente, ligeramente dubitativa. Juniper sonrió con ternura, lo cual le pareció poco común a White.  
>-La idea de ver a un legendario te asusta, ¿verdad? –murmuró la profesora, y White se ruborizó levemente-. Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien, debes confiar en ti misma y en tus pokémon. Pero ¿sabes? Hay otra piedra: la piedra blanca, la que representa y parece estar vinculada a Reshiram, el pokémon blanco del fuego. ¿Encuentras relación?<br>White reflexionó unos instantes.  
>-Sí. Blanco y negro, opuestos, diferencias, ying y yang. La leyenda de la creación de Unova y el pokémon que se dividió por el amor que les tenía a los hermanos. Zekrom y Reshiram… son el equivalente de aquel pokémon que se dividió en dos, ¿no es así, profesora?<br>-¡Bingo! -Exclamó Juniper-. ¿Y tienes alguna idea sobre los héroes?  
>-Si yo tengo la piedra negra… -White parpadeó varias veces de repente-. Profesora, ¿quién tiene la piedra blanca?<br>La mujer suspiró.  
>-No lo sabemos, White. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que algo tan importante como la piedra negra haya llegado a manos nobles y honestas, pero la otra piedra… no sabemos qué clase de persona la pueda tener. Son muy llamativas por el distintivo brillo que poseen, así que lo más probable es que esté en manos humanas.<br>-¿Qué pasa si las piedras se encuentran?  
>-No lo sabemos tampoco, pero nos gustaría saber. Es probable que en tu viaje te encuentres con la otra piedra, White. Quizá tú seas uno de los héroes de Unova. Perdón, heroína. –sonrió la profesora.<br>White reflexionó las palabras de Juniper; recordó que esa piedra había vuelto a sentirse más "viva" en la mañana, como si fuera un bebé que va despertándose poco a poco. Quizá Zekrom dormitaba dentro de la roca, y por eso se sentía algo latente dentro de ella. La simple idea estremeció a la joven entrenadora.  
>-En fin White, solo llamaba para decirte eso. Si sabemos algo más te llamaremos; lo mismo deberías hacer tú. Sigue tu viaje tranquilamente. ¡Adiós y suerte! –Concluyó la profesora Juniper, y dicho eso, colgó. White se estiró, se subió en su bicicleta y siguió su camino.<br>La joven nunca hubiera imaginado que a alguien como ella le sería concedido un objeto tan importante como parecía ser la piedra negra. "Sin embargo haré lo mejor que pueda en este viaje." Pensó la chica mientras miraba la entrada a la "Chargestone Cave" o "Cueva Electrorroca".

* * *

><p>La Chargestone Cave era una cueva repleta de piedras resplandecientes y flotantes color azul gracias a la gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que ahí había. White miró a su alrededor una vez que entró; las piedras iluminaban el lugar, pero también le daban un toque escalofriante. Se adentró a la cueva y la exploró con suma precaución, cuidándose de los pokémon eléctricos salvajes y de los lugares muy oscuros o sin salida.<br>Después de un buen rato White llegó finalmente a la salida. Se encontró con unos cuantos entrenadores entrenando, pero eran muy pocos. Cuando la joven estuvo a punto de salir de la cueva, alcanzó a distinguir frente a ella una silueta familiar. Estaba ahí, de pie, mirando la salida de la cueva. Esa ropa, ese cabello, esa gorra…  
>White sintió de repente como la sangre le bajó por el cuerpo, nerviosa, y abrió los ojos como platos.<br>La silueta se giró lentamente para mirar por encima del hombro a su acompañante. Los labios de White formaron su nombre, más no lo pronunciaron. La silueta giró todo su cuerpo hacia la chica y comenzó a andar hacia ella. White se quedó ahí, sin habla.  
>-White. –murmuró la figura, iluminada por la luz del exterior. La joven entrenadora pudo por fin observar la cara de su amigo que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella.<br>Los labios de él dibujaban una sonrisa sincera, de alegría pura y tímida, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al instante.  
>-N… -susurró al fin la joven, abriendo los brazos con intención de abrazar a su amigo que tanto había extrañado. En eso, N abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso hacia atrás, cabizbajo.<br>-No… -murmuró el chico, tomando su cabeza entre sus largas manos-. No… te acerques…  
>White lo miró, confundida.<br>-¿Qué sucede, N? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó la chica.  
>-Yo… -murmuró N. Entonces se soltó la cabeza lentamente, y con las manos a los costados miró a White. Su mirada estaba ahora perdida. No parecía humano. No parecía N. El brillo de sus ojos y la inocencia de su sonrisa se habían esfumado totalmente de su cara.<br>-Les daré a los pokémon la libertad que los humanos les quitó. Les daré… su libertad. Lo juro por mi vida. –dijo N. Su voz carecía de emoción alguna. Dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho y observó una piedra flotante que estaba cerca de él. Murmuró algo, pero White no lo escuchó y tampoco quiso preguntar. Se sentía extraña. Él no era su amigo N.  
>-Siento una energía muy poderosa emanando de ti. Qué interesante. ¿Han pasado cosas realmente interesantes desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿cierto, White? –dijo el chico mientras la observaba con su mirada perdida, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar lentamente y pasó a un lado de la chica sin mirarla, para después internarse en la cueva y dejar atrás a White en un estado de confusión total. Ésta no observó a N perderse entre las piedras brillantes, ni hizo un intento por girarse o hablar. Se quedó ahí, mirando la luz que emanaba del exterior de la cueva, con los ojos bien abiertos y muchas preguntas dentro de su cabeza. Momentos después, la joven reanudó la caminata hacia la salida. Y con pasos lentos y pesados, la entrenadora llegó al exterior de la cueva y vio los primeros rayos del sol debajo de la ciudad de Mistralton después de tanta oscuridad.<p> 


	19. Comportamiento extraño

**Capítulo 20**

Mistralton city era una ciudad no muy grande. Su mayor atractivo era el aeropuerto con sus aviones de carga que se podían apreciar a corta distancia o en reposo, permitiendo así la entrada a turistas y fotografías. También había tierras de cultivo cerca del aeropuerto en donde pequeñas plantas relucían bajo los nítidos rayos del sol. El aeropuerto era manejado por la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, Skyla. White llegó a la ciudad y fue directo a ver los aviones para quitarse el mar sabor de boca que le había dejado el encuentro con N. Después de despejarse y apreciar el lugar un rato, la chica se dirigió al gimnasio pokémon, mismo que también estaba en la zona.  
>Cuando entró, se sorprendió de ver que el lugar estaba lleno de cañones. White tragó saliva: tendría que montarse en ellos para llegar hasta Skyla. Le tomó un largo rato atreverse a subir al primero, pero finalmente lo hizo y después de un rato llegó hasta la líder de gimnasio.<br>-¡Bienvenida! –exclamó entonces una mujer joven de cabello rojizo y vestimenta ligera color azul cielo, acompañada de guantes gigantes del mismo color que su ropa-. Yo soy Skyla, la líder de gimnasio de Mistralton city, y me especializo en pokémon del tipo volador. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
>-Soy White, y vengo por mi sexta medalla.<br>Skyla alzó los brazos.  
>-¡Entonces eres una entrenadora! Qué emoción, ¡una batalla! Espero que los cañones de antes te hayan dado suficiente adrenalina para la batalla, ¡pues estoy impaciente por empezarla!<br>White miró a la líder. Se le antojó un tanto efusiva e incluso hiperactiva, pero sonrió ante su vitalidad.  
>-¡Esto no será fácil! –dijo una excitada Skyla y dieron inicio a la batalla. El primer pokémon de la líder, Ducklett, cayó rápidamente bajo las fauces de la ahora Emboar de White. La segunda elección de Skyla fue Swanna, un hermoso pokémon cisne que desplegó sus alas con un increíble aire de elegancia al salir de su cápsula. Sin embargo, el pokémon fantasma Lampent de la joven retadora lo venció en una épica batalla en los aires.<br>Así concluyó la pelea contra Skyla. Con una victoria satisfactoria y veloz, se le otorgó a White la medalla "Jet". La líder, ya más tranquila, se acercó a la ganadora y mencionó:  
>-¡Felicidades White! Me ganaste casi con los ojos cerrados, lo has hecho realmente bien. Si sigues así volarás muy lejos.<br>-¡Gracias Skyla! Fue una buena batalla. He de irme. ¡Adiós! –se despidió White sin alargar la conversación. Durante la batalla había estado muy concentrada y seria, y ahora, al término de la misma, estaba aún más seca y reflexiva. En el camino de regreso al Centro Pokémon White estuvo pensando en el suceso de la Chargestone Cave. Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto hasta que llegó a una conclusión que no le gustaba nada. Se detuvo para observar a un avión en su despegue. Ya era casi de noche, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse y el atardecer estaba en su punto más bello. White deseaba llegar al centro Pokémon a descansar. No sabía si era por los cañones del gimnasio, por la batalla pokémon o por el reencuentro con N, pero se sentía exhausta ese día. Se quitó su gorra y entró al Centro Pokémon. "Es probable que N y el equipo Plasma estén relacionados" pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación en el edificio. "A fin de cuentas, lo que él dijo hoy es lo mismo que el equipo Plasma menciona… y ambos quieren ayudar a los pokémon…" Sin embargo, el equipo Plasma imponía su filosofía en la gente, y N no… ¿o sí? White sacudió la cabeza. No quería desgastarse más con esos pensamientos. La joven se sentó en la cama; estaba entre preocupada y triste por el encuentro con el peliverde y la idea de que su amigo podía formar parte del equipo Plasma le daba escalofríos. Una vibración en su muñeca la sacó de sus pensamientos: el Xtransceiver estaba timbrando, y era su amiga Bianca.  
>-¡Buenas noches White! ¿Cómo estás? Espero no molestar a esta hora, pero ¡tengo días sin saber nada de ti! Estoy de acuerdo con decir que no eres una persona a la que le guste decirle a los demás cómo te va, ¡pero deberías llamar de vez en cuando para saber que estás bien! Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿sabes? Pero quise esperar un poco más para ver si eras tú la que llamaba.<br>Bianca suspiró con sorprendente cansancio.  
>-Perdón, Bianca. –murmuró su amiga-. No volverá a pasar.<br>-¿Sucede algo? Te noto extraña.  
>-Todo está bien, es solo que hoy tuve mi batalla contra Skyla en Mistralton city y estoy cansada. –White aún no podía decirle nada a su amiga sin tener las cosa más claras. Bianca observó a White unos instantes que a la ojiazul le parecieron agobiantes. Sentía que la rubia, a través del pequeño aparato, desnudaba a la joven para descubrir el profundo temor que tanto le había estado atormentando ese día. Bianca habló por fin:<br>-Bueno, ¿y cómo te fue en la batalla? Seguro que triunfaste sin problemas. –sonrió la rubia. White asintió con lentitud. -. ¡Yay! Muy bien, ¡felicidades! Yo pasaré la noche en Nimbasa y tendré mi batalla contra, uh, Elesa mañana. ¡Deséame suerte!  
>-Suerte, Bianca. –A pesar de todo, las palabras de la chica salieron del corazón.<br>-¡Gracias, y ya te alcanzaré! Tú ya irás casi en Icirrus city, ¡pero pronto nos volveremos a ver!  
>-Así es. –sonrió la joven tímidamente, como en los viejos tiempos. La alegre voz de Bianca había hecho que White se relajara poco a poco-. ¿Sabes? Me encontré a Cheren en Nimbasa…<br>Y extendieron la plática. Charlaron de Cheren, Nimbasa city, los líderes de gimnasio, el Pidove recién capturado por Bianca y el avistamiento del equipo Plasma por parte de Bianca.  
>-¿Tú ya habías escuchado sobre ellos White? –había preguntado la rubia-. Yo los vi diciendo un discurso en el parque de Nimbasa city hoy, y había mucha gente. Sus ideas eran un tanto extrañas, al igual que sus ropas y la persona que hablaba.<br>White frunció el ceño ligeramente ante este último comentario de su amiga.  
>-¿Cómo era la persona que daba el discurso, Bianca? –preguntó la ojiazul.<br>-Uhm, de pelo verde largo con un parche en un ojo, muy raro. ¡Ah! Y una túnica todavía más extraña.  
>White recordó las palabras de Cheren en el parque de atracciones de Nimbasa.<br>-Bianca, trata de mantenerte alejada de ellos, son personas que han tomado pokémon de gente inocente. –dijo White.  
>-¿Enserio? No parecían ladrones, ¡pero me mantendré al tanto, no te preocupes por mí! Será mejor que cuelgue, debes descansar, ¡te ves exhausta! Te llamaré luego ¿vale? ¡O intenta llamar tú también!<br>Y posteriormente terminaron la llamada. White siguió el consejo de su amiga y se sometió a un profundo sueño. Soñó con el día en que se despidió de N, y con aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca con una sonrisa pocas veces vista en él…  
>"En cuanto nos volvamos a ver estaré ayudando a los pokémon, White." Había repetido él. Sus ropas eran las mismas que las de un miembro del equipo Plasma… y su sueño se transformó en pesadilla.<p> 


	20. ¡La torre de los Cielos e Icirrus City!

**Capítulo 20**

A la mañana siguiente, White y su equipo salieron de Mistralton city con dirección a Icirrus City. La joven seguía pensativa por los sucesos anteriores, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a ganar su siguiente medalla con una sonrisa en sus labios. Rato después White distinguió una enorme torre que se alzaba frente a ella rodeada de frondosos árboles que embellecían la ruta. Era la "Celestial tower" o "Torre de los Cielos", edificio construido para rendir culto a los pokémon fallecidos. White y su equipo decidieron entrar a conocer el lugar. Ya dentro, apreciaron un montón de lápidas simétricas que llevaban diferentes nombres de pokémon fallecidos. Había poca gente en el lugar, y el ambiente era nostálgico, pensó White. Para subir a los otros pisos de la torre se tenía que ascender mediante unas largas escaleras tipo caracol, y la chica no dudó en usarlas. Entre más subía, menos gente encontraba, lo cual le daba un toque escalofriante al lugar, Cuando llegó al último piso, después de un buen rato, se encontró con un pokémon salvaje que decidió capturar; era un Elgyem. Después de guardar a su nuevo pokémon, la chica descubrió una puerta que daba al exterior. Curiosa, la ojiazul cruzó la puerta y descubrió que estaba en el punto más alto de la torre, con una gran vista frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y dio con una enorme campana bañada en bronce que reposaba no muy lejos de ella. Sin temor a las alturas, sintió el viento chocar contra su cuerpo desde lo alto de la torre de los Cielos. Miró por debajo de ella y alcanzó a distinguir vagamente a personas entrenando con sus pokémon y a la ciudad de Mistralton city con su aeropuerto más claro que antes. White respiró hondo y observó a su alrededor, apreciando el paisaje y la vista que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar. Momentos después, decidió acercarse a la campana.  
>Estaba tallada en bronce puro y localizada en el centro de la torre. Era grande y parecía estar realmente pesad. Sobre el yugo de la campana estaba pegado un letrero que decía lo siguiente: "Tira de mí y escucharás mi sonido. El sonido que relajará las almas de los pokémon que aquí yacen, y las almas de los seres que vienen a tocar esta campana…"<br>White miró el badajo del instrumento y lo tomó entre sus manos. Al instante, lo agitó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo que el sonido de la campana resonara en toda la zona. El sonido que salía era poderoso, y se extendió por todo el lugar; Pidoves que reposaban en las copas de los árboles más altos y cercanos alzaron el vuelo en fracción de segundos. Era como si todas las cosas se hubieran hecho una con el eco de la campana, con el sonido tan profundo y penetrante…  
>White cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sonido, mismo que tardó unos instantes en desvanecerse completamente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, una pequeña y tímida lágrima rodó por la blanca mejilla de la ojazul. ¿Cuál era su significado? ¿Era por los pokémon que habían muerto y reposaban ahí, en la torre? ¿Era por el sonido de la campana que le había hecho estremecer? O ¿acaso era por la carga emocional que no había desahogado desde hace varios días?<br>White se dejó caer, ahí, frente a la campana, y sollozó en silencio. Lloró, y por fin comprendió el por qué de sus lágrimas.  
>Eran las tres razones anteriores.<br>Y el viento volvió a soplar, ahí, en el punto más alto de la torre de los Cielos.

* * *

><p>Rato después, White salió de la Celestial Tower. Ya más tranquila y sin sentimientos reprimidos, decidió reemprender su camino. Llegó a una montaña que estaba en constante mantenimiento llamada "Twist Mountain" o "Monte Tuerca". Le tomó un buen rato cruzarla por las áreas prohibidas o en reparación, además de las constantes desviaciones o los confusos caminos del extenso monte. Sin embargo, pronto distinguió las luces de Icirrus City. Había llegado, y el sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse.<p>

Icirrus city era una ciudad no muy grande donde los días lluviosos eran muy comunes y los charcos con pokémon salvajes también. Sus rehiletes, que se alzaban imponentes en las depresiones que rodeaban la ciudad, resaltaban en la oscuridad con sus siluetas. Sin embargo, lo más característico de la ciudad era la "Dragonspiral tower" o "Torre Duodraco", que según los pobladores de la ciudad, es sagrada para los pokémon dragón y parecía guardar una relación con los legendarios dragones Reshiram y Zekrom, pero nadie sabe con exactitud qué o por qué. Cuando White arribó, le tocaron chubascos en la ciudad. Trotando y cubriéndose bien con su gorra, la joven se internó rápidamente en el centro pokémon para descansar. Aprovechó el resto de la noche para llamarle a su mamá, a la profe. Juniper y a Bianca (¡Cómo deseaba White entablar una conversación con su desaparecido amigo Black!) y posteriormente caer dormida como bebé.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, White se dispuso a ir a retar al líder de gimnasio, que era un hombre que se especializaba en el tipo hielo. Cuando la ojiazul entró al lugar, se llevó la sorpresa de empezar a tiritar al instante, pues el gimnasio era muy frío con todo ese hielo que ahí había. Deslizándose a través del hielo y entrando por fin en calor por el movimiento llegó White hasta donde estaba el líder de gimnasio. Era un hombre adulto con cabello azul como el hielo y peinado con una trenza. Tenía una máscara del mismo color de su pelo que le cubría únicamente los ojos. Su rostro comenzaba a reflejar los signos de la edad avanzada, y su mirada evocaba la madurez y la seriedad por los años vividos.<br>-Bienvenida al gimnasio pokémon de Icirrus city. –comenzó el hombre. Su voz era grave, y su tono era neutro-. Mi nombre es Brycen y me especializo en los pokémon tipo hielo. Vienes por una batalla, ¿no es así? Lo veo en tus ojos.  
>White lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.<br>-Soy White. –se presentó la chica. Brycen hizo una corta reverencia a modo de saludo, y acto seguido dieron inicio a la pelea. Los osos de hielo de Brycen, Cubchoo y Beartic, no fueron competencia alguna para el fuego, la hierba y los poderes psíquicos de los pokémon de White. Sin embargo, la batalla decisiva fue la del Cryogonal de Brycen y el Lampent de White. Al cabo de un rato, se anunció la victoria de la joven entrenadora.  
>-Increíble, tú y tus pokémon han peleado muy bien. Tus pokémon confían plenamente en ti, White, eres muy hábil. –Le elogió Brycen.<br>-Gracias. –contestó la chica con una rápida sonrisa.  
>Brycen frunció el ceño suavemente.<br>-¿Está todo bien? Te noto un tanto confundida. Tendrás habilidad para las batallas, pero hay algo en tu corazón que te perturba, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó el hombre. White lo miró, con sus pupilas dilatándose. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Apenas lo conocía, y White no era una chica que hablara mucho de su vida privada con alguien que acababa de conocer. A pesar de eso, él había percibido un desequilibro en su corazón a simple vista. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Brycen asintió con la cabeza lentamente y dijo:  
>-Sea lo que sea, sería bueno que lo expusieras. Yo te podría escuchar si así lo desearas. Tu semblante me lo dice todo. Con sentir tu energía puedo saber que estás triste o feliz, preocupada o excitada.<br>White abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente se escuchó un estruendo detrás del gimnasio, exhaltando a los presentes. Brycen se puso tenso y frunció aun más el ceño.  
>-Algo… algo está pasando en la Dragonspiral tower. Tengo que ir a ver. –murmuró el hombre. Después, miró a White a los ojos, con esa seriedad y neutralidad que parecían identificarlo-. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Mi propuesta sigue en pie, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy.<br>Y dicho eso, salió del gimnasio corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atravesando el hielo con una facilidad que a White se le antojó imposible para ella. Sin embargo, la chica guardó su última pokéball, la de su Lampent, y posteriormente siguió a Brycen.


	21. El despertar del Dragón Blanco

**Capítulo 21**

White salió del gimnasio pokémon a toda prisa, tratando de alcanzar a Brycen. La lluvia se había vuelto ligeramente más fuerte. ¿Qué había detrás del gimnasio? La joven corrió a asomarse. El agua salpicaba con cada pisada de las botas de White. No muy lejos del gimnasio estaba una gran torre rodeada de agua cristalina; era la Dragonspiral tower. La chica se acercó a la entrada del lugar y distinguió una silueta de pie frente a la torre.  
>-¿Cheren? –exclamó White cuando reconoció a la figura. Cheren se giró para verla.<br>-¿White? ¿Pero qué…? –alcanzó a decir él, pero la joven lo interrumpió.  
>-¿Pasó Brycen por aquí? –preguntó la ojiazul. La lluvia había empapado la ropa y el cabello de ambos entrenadores. Cheren frunció el ceño.<br>-Sí. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando ahí dentro? –murmuró Cheren, y White negó con la cabeza; su mirada era ligeramente triste-. El equipo Plasma entró a la torre en busca de algo y están destruyendo todo con tal de encontrar ese objeto. Yo pasaba por aquí cuando vi a Brycen entrar a la torre a toda prisa, lo cual me extrañó. Quise seguirlo, pero me encontré con un miembro del equipo Plasma aquí en la entrada, peleamos y vencí. Le obligué a decirme todo esto.  
>White abrió los ojos como platos y después bajó la cabeza. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre la gorra blanca de la chica y los cabellos negros del joven.<br>-Equipo Plasma… N… -susurró White, y acto seguido corrió para entrar a la torre.  
>-¡White, espera! –gritó Cheren mientras la seguía y la detenía por el brazo-. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es muy peligroso!<br>White tardó unos segundos antes de girarse y mirar a su amigo a los ojos lentamente. Su mirada era fija y seria, poco común en ella. Cheren parpadeó.  
>-Lo que hace el Equipo Plasma no es lo mejor. Tenemos que detenerlos, y para eso ayudaré a Brycen ahí dentro. –mencionó White. La determinación de la joven asombró a Cheren. Segundos después, el chico liberó su mano del brazo de White.<br>-Está bien, lo entiendo. Yo les ayudaré también. –dijo él. Fue entonces cuando Cheren se dio cuenta de que lo que ella le había dicho en el parque de atracciones de Nimbasa hace tiempo era cierto. White había madurado. No era la misma chica tímida que conoció en la escuela pokémon.  
>White podía cuidarse sola sin problemas, pensó Cheren mientras corría detrás de ella y atravesaba los pasadizos de la torre casi en ruinas para llegar hasta Brycen.<p>

* * *

><p>Tras recorrer habitaciones solitarias y en ruinas, con majestuosos pilares caídos y zonas con agua, White y Cheren llegaron a una habitación con un grupo de miembros del equipo Plasma. Eran cerca de ocho ladrones y estaban rodeando algo y armando gran alboroto alrededor. Los jóvenes entrenadores corrieron hacia ellos, y Cheren gritó:<br>-¡EQUIPO PLASMA!  
>Todos los soldados miraron a los chicos.<br>-¡White! –exclamó Brycen de repente, abriéndose paso entre los ladrones. Su Beartic peleaba contra un Liepard del equipo Plasma-. ¡Y el joven Cheren también! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
>-¡Venimos a ayudar! –contestó la ojiazul. En ese momento, un hombre Plasma soltó una carcajada y exclamó:<br>-Seguro que a estas alturas el Rey ya encontró lo que buscaba. ¡No podrán hacer nada!  
>White descubrió unas escaleras de reojo que estaban detrás de toda la gente, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba en ese momento. Ahí tenía que estar el rey. Tenía que llegar hacia ellas, sentía una necesidad de ser ella la que detuviera al llamado "Rey".<br>-White. –susurró Cheren, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Sé que tienes un plan, así que vete. Yo me quedaré aquí a ayudar a Brycen. Ahora, ¡vete!  
>White asintió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras con rapidez. Antes de que el equipo Plasma pudiera detenerla, Cheren sacó a sus pokémon y se unió a Brycen para continuar la batalla, impidiendo así que fueran tras ella.<p>

* * *

><p>White subió las escaleras corriendo.<br>Cuando terminó de subirlas, se detuvo jadeante a recuperar aire, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Las puntas de su largo y alborotado cabello aún goteaban, y su ropa mojada empezaba a volverse incómoda. Estaba en el punto más alto de la torre, y ahí no había techo. Había dejado de llover. White alzó la mirada, y no muy lejos de ella alcanzó a divisar una única silueta que le daba la espalda.  
>Era la silueta de la persona que no deseaba ver ahí.<br>El temor que Brycen le había percibido se había vuelto realidad.  
>-N… -jadeó la chica en la misma posición. Ella temía que su amigo estuviera con el equipo Plasma. N se giró lentamente y observó a la recién llegada.<br>-Bienvenida White. Llegaste justo a tiempo. Mira lo que tengo aquí. –dijo el peliverde mientras alzaba sus manos, mismas que sostenían una piedra redonda de un perfecto color blanco puro.  
>-No… -alcanzó a murmurar la chica, pues tenía una sospecha de lo que podía ser esa piedra.<br>-Es la piedra blanca, aquella que despertará a Reshiram. Era lo que estaba buscando en esta torre. Si tengo a un legendario conmigo me será más fácil liberar a los pokémon del yugo humano, ¿no crees?  
>White sintió que le comenzaban a flaquear las piernas.<br>-No N, lo que haces… no es… -quiso seguir hablando, pero no le salieron las palabras. N sonrió con tristeza, evocando lejanos recuerdos a White.  
>-¿Sabes? De cierta forma sabía que vendrías. Lo veía venir. White… -murmuró el chico. Entonces, de repente, la piedra que el joven cargaba entre sus manos comenzó a emitir un brillo cegador, y poco a poco se formó la figura de lo que parecía ser un gigantesco pokémon. White observó la enorme silueta que iba tomando forma entre asustada y preocupada: Tenía una cola rebosante de fuego, alas y una cara fina y alargada. Era del blanco más puro que existía. El dragón de fuego. White recordaba su descripción… Era Reshiram, el dragón blanco de la creación. Y N había logrado despertarlo.<br>El pokémon dejó salir un poderoso rugido de entre sus fauces.  
>-White, saluda a mi nuevo amigo Reshiram. Juntos le daremos un mejor futuro a todos los pokémon... –comenzó N, pero White estalló:<br>-¡DETENTE! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Si haces un mundo solo para los pokémon los humanos dejarán de existir! Moriremos todos, ¡incluso tú, que eres el que impulsa todo esto! –gritó la chica. N respondió con un triste timbre de voz:  
>-Lo sé, pero no me importa. Si tengo que morir por el bien y la felicidad de todos los pokémon entonces moriré.<br>-N… ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Tú no eras así! ¿Cómo llegaste a formar parte del equipo Plasma, que impone su filosofía y se roba los pokémon de personas inocentes? ¿Y por qué ahora actúas como si ya no fuera tu amiga? ¿Por qué, por qué? Decías que yo era tu única y verdadera amiga, pero no me tratas como tal. Teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, y encontrarte así…  
>Rendida, White se dejó caer en el lugar. N se limitó a mirarla, sin emoción alguna en su semblante y con Reshiram esperándole pacientemente a un lado.<br>-Has cambiado… demasiado. No sé qué que te habrá dicho el equipo Plasma para que cambiaras de esta manera, pero… no quiero aceptarlo. Tú no eres el N que conocía. Cuando dijiste que encontrarías la manera de ayudar a los pokémon maltratados, ¡no creí que te referías a esto!  
>La joven bajó la cabeza, agotada. N habló después de unos instantes en silencio. Cada palabra expresada por ambos se hacía eco en el enorme y vacío salón.<br>-Yo soy el Rey del equipo Plasma y ya está. Encontré aquí el único camino que me aseguraría la felicidad y tranquilidad de todos los pokémon, así que salí adelante con este proyecto. Es la única forma de ayudar a los pokémon, White.  
>-Pero no todos los pokémon son maltratados… la gran mayoría es feliz al lado de familias humanas o de sus entrenadores...<br>-No es verdad. Batallas, pokéballs… todo es les da esclavitud. Lo odio.  
>-N… no es verdad. Los pokémon aman a los humanos, como nosotros los amamos a ellos. ¿Acaso olvidas al Purrloin que te acompañaba cuando hablé contigo por segunda vez, o al Tympole que iba contigo cuando nos despedimos?<br>"Nos complementamos y somos dependientes. No podemos vivir sin los pokémon, ni ellos pueden vivir sin nosotros."  
>-Calla, todo eso es falso. Solo dices tonterías. Tú… tú no puedes escucharlos. Sus súplicas, sus temores, sus odios…Tú… -N tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, desesperado-. Tú…<br>White se levantó lentamente.  
>-N… sé que hay otras maneras. –murmuró ella.<br>-¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES! Yo soy el único… la única razón por la que vivo es por ellos, y ya está. No te metas en mi camino… no… ¡NO! –el peliverde se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a gritar de desesperación. Era como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo.  
>-N… -White intentó acercarse a él, pero N se cubrió la cabeza.<br>-¡NO TE ACERQUES! –gritó él, y Reshiram rugió de manera protectiva por el chico. White retrocedió, asustada.  
>-No lo hagas N, por favor… -susurró ella con un hilo de voz.<br>-White… White… White… -empezó a balbucear N. Su voz era más humana y estaba llena de temor e intranquilidad. La joven se estremeció ante esto-. White… yo… perdóname… White… ¡WHITEEE!  
>El chico que ahora hablaba era completamente diferente al de antes. N miró a White a los ojos; eran unos ojos verdes temblorosos, inocentes y temerosos.<br>-White… -susurró N, y trató de tender su mano hacia la chica, pero la retiró rápidamente antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.  
>-¿N? ¿Qué está pasando…?<br>Entonces el peliverde se levantó de repente, sin titubear. Su semblante volvía a ser inexpresivo y sin vida, al igual que sus ojos.  
>-Demasiada charla por hoy. Nos volveremos a ver, White. Lo puedo asegurar. –dijo el joven para después montarse sobre Reshiram y salir volando con un rugido amenazante e imponente por el techo abierto. White se quedó ahí, de pie y cabizbaja. No lo podía entender. ¿Qué le pasaba a N? ¿Por qué mencionó tanto su nombre de una manera que parecía suplicar ayuda? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con Reshiram a su lado? ¿Y por qué Reshiram había acudido a su llamada? En eso, White escuchó las voces de Brycen y Cheren llamándola. La joven se quedó ahí y esperó a que los aliados llegaran a su encuentro.<p> 


	22. Después de la tempestad viene la calma

**Capítulo 22**

-¡White! –gritó Cheren mientras corría para encontrarse con ella junto al líder de gimnasio. Brycen tomó por los hombros a la niña.  
>-White, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el hombre mientras la miraba seriamente. White, cabizbaja, asintió con la cabeza lentamente.<br>-Vencimos allá abajo, pero todos los soldados acaban de huir hace unos momentos. ¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Cheren.  
>-Reshiram… -murmuró White con una voz quebradiza-. Reshiram ha despertado… la piedra blanca cayó en manos equivocadas…<br>Cheren y Brycen abrieron más los ojos, asombrados.  
>-¿Reshiram? ¿El pokémon dragón legendario creador de Unova? –preguntó Cheren.<br>-Entonces eso era lo que estaban buscando... –susurró Brycen con el ceño fruncido.  
>White comenzó a temblar.<br>-Perdón… si hubiera sido más valiente, hubiera tomado la piedra blanca antes de que despertaran a Reshiram… pero… -susurró White pausadamente.  
>-No te culpes White, hiciste lo que pudiste, ya veremos qué podemos hacer. –mencionó Brycen tratando de tranquilizar a la joven<br>-Tendremos que hacer algo para evitar que el equipo Plasma haga algo mucho peor ahora que tienen a ese pokémon a su lado. –murmuró Cheren. Brycen observó a White fijamente, que seguía con la cabeza baja.  
>-Dinos, ¿quién despertó al dragón? –preguntó el líder-. Tengo entendido que no cualquiera puede hacerlo, solo el elegido, el héroe, puede despertarle.<br>White abrió los ojos sin levantar la mirada y contestó segundos después:  
>-El rey. –fue su única respuesta.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la torre la noche ya comenzaba a caer en Icirrus City. El atardecer, después de un día lluvioso, se veía deslumbrante, limpio y puro. A las afueras de la torre se detuvieron los jóvenes entrenadores y el líder de gimnasio. Brycen miró atentamente La torre duódraco, y acto seguido sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado. Gran parte del lugar se había destruido con la intervención del equipo Plasma y su búsqueda de la piedra blanca.<br>-Costará mucho reconstruir la torre. –dijo el líder con un ligero tono de decepción. White iba a decir algo, pero Cheren la interrumpió:  
>-Pero si es… -murmuró el joven mientras desviaba la vista hacia un punto negro en el cielo que se acercaba poco a poco a donde ellos estaban. Brycen y White imitaron al chico, descubriendo la silueta que cada vez iba tomando más forma en el atardecer. Era un pokémon, posiblemente un Braviary, y sobre él iba montada una persona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pokémon aterrizó cerca del líder y de los entrenadores, obligando a éstos a retroceder un poco. White ahogó una expresión de asombro, y su pulso se aceleró repentinamente.<br>Del Braviary bajó ágilamente un joven con un gorra roja y cabellos alborotados. Llevaba un suéter azul y pantalones negros. Alzó la mirada y observó a las tres personas que estaban frente a él, mirándolo con impresión. El recién llegado les compartió una tierna sonrisa, y sus ojos color café se iluminaron discretamente al observar con rapidez a la única chica presente.  
>-¿Black? –pudo decir Cheren, pues a White no le salieron las palabras. Él asintió y se acercó a ellos.<br>-Cheren, Brycen, White… me da gusto volverlos a ver. –siguió sonriendo Black.  
>-Joven Black, ¿qué te trae de nuevo por aquí? –preguntó Brycen. White seguía la conversación medio presente medio perdida, pues después de tanto tiempo tenía frente a ella a su mejor amigo Black, aquél al que tanto había extrañado y del cual no había tenido información alguna. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Después de todos los sucesos con N… Black había aparecido. Y White había recuperado la mirada alegre poco a poco. Quería abrazarlo, contarle todo lo que había vivido, pasar unos momentos con él… sin embargo, la chica sospechó que ese no era el momento adecuado para un reencuentro.<br>-Escuché que el equipo Plasma y su llamado "Rey" estaban aquí, en la Dragonspiral tower, buscando un objeto importante, así que vine lo más rápido que pude, pero… -Black observó las caras de sus tres amigos-. Al parecer llegué un poco tarde.  
>-Sí, el equipo Plasma se llevó la piedra blanca, y con ella han despertado a Reshiram. –explicó Cheren frunciendo el ceño. White bajó la mirada; no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Black, en cambio, parpadeó varias veces.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Reshiram, el pokémon dragón legendario? No puede ser… -se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ligeramente frustrado-. Tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido.  
>Brycen frunció el ceño.<br>-Ustedes tres deberían enfocarse en su viaje, no tienen por qué arriesgarse. –dijo Brycen. Black sonrió, travieso.  
>-Quiero ayudar. No te preocupes por mí, que si yo me meto en esto es bajo mi propia responsabilidad. Desde hace tiempo que le sigo la pista al equipo Plasma, y lo haré hasta el final. –concluyó Black. Brycen lo observó unos momentos, y después dejó escapar una rápida sonrisa de satisfacción.<br>-Supongo que no puedo contradecirte. Será un placer tener la ayuda de un entrenador tan fuerte como tú, joven Black. –dijo Brycen finalmente-. Y creo que piensas lo mismo, joven Cheren.  
>Cheren asintió.<br>-Yo también ayudaré. –se limitó a decir el joven-. Y será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que ir a Mistralton city a ver a una persona, y quiero llegar hoy a la ciudad. Nos vemos luego. Gracias por todo Brycen. Black, estamos en contacto. White… cuídate.  
>Acto seguido, Cheren sacó una pokéball y un enorme Archeops salió de ella. El joven se montó hábilmente sobre su pokémon y se alejó de la ciudad volando. Brycen, White y Black lo miraron partir. Una vez que su silueta ya no se distinguía, Black miró a White con una sonrisa de lado a lado.<br>-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, White. –dijo él con cierta ternura. White lo miró a los ojos. Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa, ese cabello, esa mirada que ahora reflejaba más madurez que la última vez que lo vio… Y observó a su amigo unos instantes sin decir nada, pues las palabras no le salieron. Se sentía vulnerable, como en el primer día de clases. Sin embargo, el joven entrenador supo interpretar la mirada de su amiga, y lentamente alzó sus brazos y se acercó a White para abrazarla tiernamente, rodeándola con sus extremidades y sintiéndola presente después de tanto tiempo de no verse. White lo abrazó de vuelta rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento para corresponderlo. Ella seguía mojada, pero a Black parecía no molestarle en absoluto. Las manos de la chica se aferraron al suéter de su amigo, como para retenerlo ahí para siempre.  
>Por fin volvían a verse.<br>Brycen retrocedió un poco, dándoles la privacidad que merecían. Y entonces recordó el semblante de la chica cuando llegó al gimnasio, y lo comparó con el que ahora tenía. El joven Black le había dado la fortaleza que le hacía falta para hacer frente al equipo Plasma y a los grandes legendarios. Sonrió para sí.  
>Después de unos momentos, White liberó a su amigo y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Sus ojos color azul volvían a poseer ese brillo de fortaleza que había ido ganando poco a poco en el transcurso de su viaje. Parecía ser que la fragilidad que había adquirido la joven desde la Chargestone cave había desaparecido por fin.<br>-Estás realmente mojada, White. –dijo Black entre pequeñas risas-. Te dará un resfriado si sigues así.  
>Y dicho eso, el joven se quitó su suéter azul ágilmente, quedándose solo con una playera completamente negra, y se lo tendió a su amiga. White parpadeó.<br>-Tómalo. –dijo Black, aún entre risas. Y White, ligeramente ruborizada, le obedeció, y cogió la prenda de su amable amigo y se la puso. Sentía la calidez del chico a través del suéter, y se lo agradeció.  
>-Gracias. –sonrió ella también.<br>-Te noto diferente. Más madura quizá. El viaje te ha hecho bien. –murmuró Black, y la joven asintió.  
>-Tú también te ves diferente.<br>Black amplió su sonrisa y puso las manos sobre la cintura.  
>-Bueno, sí, la verdad es que yo también siento que he cambiado. Y estoy muy feliz de verte, aunque si estás aquí… he de suponer que ya sabes todo sobre el equipo Plasma.<br>White esbozó una sonrisa cansada.  
>-Más de lo que crees. –susurró ella. Black parpadeó.<br>-No deberías involucrarte tanto. Puede ser peligroso. –dijo él, pero White negó con la cabeza.  
>-Para ustedes también puede ser peligroso. Pero aún así yo también ayudaré.<br>Black suspiró.  
>-Entonces no me queda de otra que aceptarlo. Solo te pido que andes con mil ojos. Ahora que el equipo Plasma tiene a Reshiram, no sabemos lo que puedan planear.<br>Brycen se acercó a ellos.  
>-¿Qué harás ahora, Black? –preguntó el señor. El chico jugueteó con su gorra y su cabello.<br>-Bueno, venía a ayudar en la torre, pero llegué muy tarde. Ahora me toca ir a la Liga Pokémon, y esa será mi siguiente destino. Lo que me recuerda… ¡Por Arceus!  
>White y Brycen lo miraron, asombrados.<br>-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la ojiazul.  
>-Me he quedado de ver con mi padre y lo había olvidado. ¡Ya voy tarde! –Exclamó Black, pero después habló con más calma- pero ha valido la pena, pues he podido ver a mis preciados amigos White y Cheren. Y claro, al gran líder Brycen.<br>Black sonrió, y White y Brycen sonrieron con él.  
>-Entonces será mejor que te vayas, no hagas esperar a tu padre más de lo que ya. –rio White. En el fondo deseaba que no tuviera que irse, pero sabía que la situación no estaba bien y toda la región corría un gran peligro como para ponerse a desear cosas así.<br>-Buena suerte, joven Black. –dijo Brycen. Black asintió.  
>-Gracias. Bueno, he de partir entonces.<br>-Espera… -lo retuvo White, mirando el suéter que su amigó le prestó.  
>-Está bien, puedes quedártelo, tengo otro igualito en mi mochila. –sonrió él, y después rio alegremente. White le regresó la sonrisa-. ¡Nos vemos!<br>Y dicho eso, se montó sobre su Braviary y, al igual que Cheren momentos antes, se alejó volando de la ciudad a través del cielo casi oscuro de Icirrus City. Momentos después, Brycen miró a White.  
>-Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a descansar. Sé que hoy has tenido muchas emociones encontradas, pero mi propuesta seguirá en pie. Ven a verme si deseas hablar con alguien, yo te escucharé. Aunque… he de admitir que después de que hablaras con el joven Black te he notado más animada que antes, lo cual es muy bueno. No sabía que ustedes tres se conocieran.<br>White sonrió.  
>-Gracias Brycen, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, pero ya estoy mejor. Estaba un poco triste, sí, pero ya me encuentro bien. Sé que podré hacerle frente al equipo Plasma y a Reshiram. No dejaré que rompan el equilibrio que hay entre humanos y pokémon. Mañana por la mañana continuaré mi viaje. –dijo ella. Brycen asintió, satisfecho.<br>-Me gusta ese pensamiento tuyo. Entonces está bien. Solo recuerda que no estás sola, y no debes cargar con todo el peso de las cosas tú sola. Después de la tempestad viene la calma. Recuérdalo.  
>White lo miró. Los ojos de Brycen, llenos de tranquilidad detrás de esa máscara azul, lograban mantenerla cobijada en confianza.<br>-Muchas gracias Brycen, y claro que lo recordaré. –sonrió la joven con sincera felicidad. Brycen asintió.  
>-Esto te pertenece. –dijo el hombre para después otorgarle la medalla "Candelizo" a la joven.<br>-¡Oh, la medalla! ¡Gracias!  
>-No pude dártela con la ida a la torre, pero aquí está, te la has ganado. Mucha suerte en tu viaje, White, presiento que un especial destino te aguarda. -White parpadeó, y Brycen sonrió ante esto-. Ya veremos qué pasará.<br>-Buenas noches, Brycen.  
>-Buenas noches, White.<br>Y con estas palabras separaron sus caminos en ese momento.  
>Esa noche, en el Centro pokémon, White le llamó a su amiga Bianca para saludarla, tal y como había dicho antes. White no mencionó los sucesos relacionados con N y el equipo Plasma, pues no quería preocuparla o meterla en todo ese asunto. Posteriormente, con un profundo cansancio, decidió darse un baño e irse a dormir, y se acostó pensando en las palabras de Brycen, mismas que la tranquilizaban al igual que la tierna mirada de su amigo Black.<p> 


	23. La ciudad de la historia: Drayden e Iris

**Capítulo 23**

En la mañana siguiente, White partió montada sobre su bici a Opelucid City por su última medalla. Llevaba el suéter de su mejor amigo dentro de su bolsa color rosa, y no fue sino hasta ese día que recordó que Black aún tenía una promesa que cumplir. Sonrió para sí. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan pocos días, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar a la liga Pokémon, concluir su viaje de manera exitosa y a detener a N y al equipo Plasma.  
>La joven hizo algunas paradas a lo largo del camino para hablar por el Xtransceiver con la profesora Juniper y su con su mamá.<br>"Que Reshiram haya despertado y a favor del Equipo Plasma no es sinónimo de derrota, White. ¡No te rindas!" le había dicho Juniper. "Black me llamó hace rato desde la liga Pokémon. Seguirá investigando al equipo Plasma en cuanto termine la liga, pero te digo esto para que recuerdes que no estás sola, White."  
>No estás sola.<br>Las mismas palabras que Brycen le había dicho el día anterior.  
>Después de cruzar el puente Tubeline, con todos los automóviles pasando por debajo de ella, White llegó a un edificio que era una enorme tienda pokémon y aprovechó para evolucionar a su Lampent en Chandelure con una piedra Noche. También entrenó un rato en la hierba y atrapó una Mienfoo en la zona. Cuando terminó, reemprendió su viaje hacia Opelucid City.<p>

* * *

><p>En cuanto White llegó a la ciudad vio en la plaza principal lo que parecía ser un discurso. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció a Ghetsis hablando, como en aquella ocasión en Accumula town. Los murmullos de impresión de parte de los espectadores no cesaban. Whiet se acercó a la multitud.<br>-¡Por último, os ruego que piensen en la felicidad de vuestros pokémon! Y con esto finalizamos, muchas gracias a todos por su atención y comprensión. –dijo Ghetsis, dando por terminado su discurso. Los miembros del Equipo Plasma recogieron todas sus banderas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras los espectadores se retiraban del lugar. White observó a los soldados partir. El rey del que tanto hablan, aquél que "los llevará a la felicidad" era N, y aún no podía creerlo. ¿Quién sería ese "Ghetsis" en realidad?  
>-¡Qué palabras tan más disparatadas! Exclamó una voz de chica. White dirigió su mirada hacia la dueña de esa exclamación: era una niña de corta estatura, vestimenta rosa y amarillo, cabello oscuro muy largo y voluminoso y tez morena. La niña miró a White también.<br>-¡Tú! ¿Escuchaste las palabras del señor de cabello verde? –preguntó la joven, y White asintió-. ¿Verdad que son tonterías?  
>White volvió a asentir.<br>-¡Ajá! ¡Tú si sabes! Los pokémon y los seres humanos no pueden separarse! ¡Somos dependientes! –exclamó la chica mientras daba pequeños saltos en el lugar-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Iris. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>-Mucho gusto Iris, yo soy White. –contestó la joven entrenadora.<br>-Ah, White, ¡lindo nombre! ¿Eres de por aquí? ¿Entrenas pokémon acaso? –comenzó Iris, pero en ese instante llegó un corpulento y alto hombre de cabello blanco, mirada fija y peculiar barba en forma de dientes de dragón. Él colocó su mano protegida con un guante azul sobre el hombro de la niña, y ésta se giró para verlo.  
>-Iris. Te necesito dentro. –dijo él. Su voz era grave y ligeramente intimidante. Iris resopló.<br>-Aww, apenas que iba a hablar con White.  
>-¿White? –el señor encarnó una ceja.<br>-Yo… yo soy White, mucho gusto. –dijo White, no sin timidez. El señor la miró unos instantes, y White bajó ligeramente la mirada, pues los ojos del hombre le intimidaban.  
>-Oh, perdona. Es un placer, mi nombre es Drayden. ¿Eres amiga de Iris? –se presentó el imponente hombre.<br>-¡Ella estuvo en el discurs de ese tal equipo Plasma también! –exclamó Iris.  
>-Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué piensas de la filosofía de esas personas, White? –preguntó Drayden.<br>-Uh… creo que sus métodos y sus ideas no son la mejor forma de ayudar a los pokémon que sufren maltrato por los humanos… es decir, la mayoría de los pokémon no odian a los humanos. –contestó la ojiazul. Drayden asintió.  
>-Así es, además, nuestras existencias son dependientes. No podríamos vivir sin ellos, ni ellos sin nosotros. ¿Eres entrenadora, White?<br>Ella asintió también.  
>-Lo suponía. ¿Vienes por tu octava medalla pokémon? –preguntó el señor. De repente, a Iris se le iluminaron los ojos, y miró a White con un nuevo brillo de curiosidad y felicidad.<br>-White, ¿vienes por tu siguiente medalla? ¿Enserio, enserio, enserio? –exclamó la chica. White asintió tímidamente, e Iris dejó escapar un pequeño grito de felicidad y comenzó a saltar de nuevo. Drayden suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.  
>-Perdón, ella es así de hiperactiva. Permíteme decirte que yo soy el líder de gimnasio de Opelucid city, y me especializo en los pokémon tipo dragón. –dijo Drayden, e Iris le interrumpió.<br>-¡También es el alcalde de Opelucid! –sonrió la niña. White abrió más los ojos, pero a Drayden pareció no importarle el comentario de Iris. ¿El líder de gimnasio y el alcalde al mismo tiempo? White no podía creerlo; si antes ya se le hacía imponente, con esas declaraciones se había vuelto todavía más imponente.  
>-Oh, ¿podría tener una batalla contra usted, señor Drayden? –preguntó White.<br>-Claro, pero… -Drayden miró a Iris, que ya había dejado de saltar y atendía a la conversación con una sonrisa de lado a lado-. Quiero que Iris pelee en mi lugar.  
>La niña lo miró, y su semblante se iluminó al instante.<br>-¿Enserio? ¡YAY! ¡Gracias! –dijo Iris, y luego se dirigió a White-. ¡Te estaré esperando en el gimnasio pokémon, White!  
>Y posteriormente se alejó corriendo a gran velocidad. White la observó perderse entre las calles empedradas de la ciudad. Drayden suspiró.<br>-Esa niña tiene mucha energía. Ella anhela ser la próxima líder del gimnasio de Opelucid City, por eso se emociona tanto en cuanto a batallas se refiere. Quiero que se vaya entrenando, que sepa que no es fácil y que habrá muchos retadores que le darán una gran batalla. –Drayden miró a White a los ojos-. Veo en tus ojos mucha determinación, por eso quise que fuera Iris tu contrincante y no yo. Sé que le darás una gran pelea, ganes o pierdas.  
>Drayden miró al cielo. Opelucid era una ciudad con muchos valores históricos, casas antiguas y calles encantadoras. En la ciudad se respiraba un aire de nostalgia y de elegancia, con esas construcciones que aún se alzaban en la ciudad después de muchos años y en las cuales habían sucedido tantas cosas con el paso de los años. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Drayden retomó el habla.<br>-Hace tres días vino un entrenador al gimnasio por su octava y última medalla. Era igual de joven que tú. El chico era muy centrado, y peleó con gran agilidad y destreza. Sus pokémon estaban muy bien entrenados, y amaban bastante al joven; se tenían mucho cariño y confianza. Fue una pelea rápida, pues el chico me venció con tanta facilidad que no lo podía creer. Era un joven talentoso, como si hubiera nacido para los pokémon y las batallas. –White escuchaba atentamente al relato-. Me sorprendí mucho, al grado de que estuve dispuesto a pedirle que le ayudara a Iris a entrenar… pero no lo hice.  
>-¿Por qué no? –preguntó White. Drayden tardó unos segundos en responder:<br>-Aunque lleve a Iris con el mejor entrenador del mundo, ella no cambiará. Ella debe aprender por sí misma… lo que realmente significa ser un líder de gimnasio. Y lo aprenderá a su debido tiempo y con su propia experiencia, no con la experiencia que yo tengo o con la habilidad de otro entrenador.  
>-Esas son sabias palabras, señor Drayden. –murmuró White, reflexionando-. ¿Quiere mucho a Iris, verdad? ¿Puedo preguntar qué es ella de usted?<br>-Mi hija.  
>White, asombrada, abrió la boca para decir que no se lo esperaba, pero prefirió callar.<br>-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿De dónde vienes, White? –preguntó el señor entonces.  
>-De Nuvema town.<br>Drayden observó a White fijamente.  
>-Qué curioso. El chico del que te hablaba hace unos instantes también venía de Nuvema town. –mencionó el líder de gimnaso. White abrió más los ojos. ¿Podría ser Cheren? ¿O quizá Black?<br>-De casualidad, ¿ese chico llevaba una gorra roja con blanco? –preguntó White, y Drayden encarnó una ceja, curioso.  
>-Sí… ¿le conoces?<br>White sonrió. Pensar en Black le reconfortaba el corazón. Su cálida sonrisa…  
>-Sí. –contestó la niña sin cambiar su semblante. Drayden le observó unos segundos y después sonrió rápidamente.<br>-Ya veo. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que vayamos al gimnasio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Me permitirías ser espectador en la batalla, White?  
>-¿Huh? ¡Por supuesto! –sonrió la joven, y posteriormente se dirigieron al gimnasio Pokémon, atravesando las calles de Opelucid city que tantas historias tenían para contar.<p> 


	24. ¡Nuevo amigo en la Ruta 10!

**Capítulo 24**

Cuando White y Drayden llegaron al gimnasio, el cual estaba lleno de enormes estatuas de dragones a los lados, Iris los esperaba un tanto impaciente.  
>-¡Qué bueno que llegan! ¿Estás lista para la batalla, White? –exclamó Iris.<br>-¡Sí! –exclamó White por igual mientras sacaba una pokéball, dando así inicio a la batalla.  
>Drayden analizaba todo desde la banca de espectadores. Los pokémon de Iris, Axew, Fraxure y Haxorus eran poderosos, pero su entrenadora se enfocaba únicamente en la fuerza de su equipo, y no tomó en cuenta la velocidad y la defensa de los pokémon de White, dándole una enorme ventaja a ésta última. Después de un buen rato los pokémon de White, Abbi la Emboar, Leavanny, Chandelure, el ahora Beheeyem y Mienfoo vencieron sobre el equipo de la joven maestra de dragones. La batalla estuvo reñida y extensa, pero muy excitante. Finalmente Iris se dejó caer en su lugar, rendida y asombrada.<br>-Aww… perdí. –dijo Iris. Su cansado Axew se acercó para consolarla-. Te subestimé White, y por eso perdí. Solo pensé en mi fuerza y nunca en la tuya. Pero fue una buena batalla y me has ganado, y por eso debo otorgarte esto según el reglamento de la Liga Pokémon.  
>Iris se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a White para tenderle la medalla Leyenda, la última. La ojiazul la tomó y la guardó junto a las demás. Había completado los ocho espacios disponibles; tenía ya todas las medallas de la región de Unova.<br>-Gracias Iris. Fue una buena batalla, y no seas tan dura contigo misma, que así se aprende. Estoy segura de que practicando y confiando en tus pokémon llegarás a ser una gran entrenadora y futura líder de gimnasio. –agradeció la joven entrenadora. En eso, Drayden se aceró a ellas aplaudiendo lentamente, con palmadas pesadas y fuertes. Ambas lo miraron.  
>-Muy bien. Hicieron de esta batalla una épica historia. Pelearon con todo su potencial, y las felicito por eso. White, en cuanto te vi sabía que darías una gran batalla. El chico del que te hablé… ustedes son muy poderosos y tienen facilidad para las batallas y los pokémon. Curiosidades del destino que se conozcan. E Iris. –Añadió el señor. Iris lo miró con un ojos que reflejaban un ligero nerviosismo. Era la mirada de una hija que espera escuchar la opinión de su padre-. Has mejorado. Poco a poco comienzas a reflexionar más sobre tus movimientos y oponentes, en lugar de atacar espontáneamente. Empiezas a conocer el arte de las batallas y la responsabilidad de un líder de gimnasio. Lo has hecho bastante bien, y estás casi lista para convertirte en un líder de gimnasio.<br>Tras estas palabras, La mirada de la niña se iluminó poco a poco.  
>-Gracias… papá. –susurró Iris con sus pupilas temblorosas y una sonrisa tímida poco habitual. Drayden posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija a modo de cariño, e Iris lo abrazó por la cintura. Fue un abrazo rápido pero tierno y emocional.<br>Después de un rato salieron para despedirse de White, que se iría a pasear por la ciudad para después pasar la noche en el centro pokémon.  
>-Gracias por todo. Me la pasé muy bien. Espero poder verlos pronto. –dijo White.<br>-¡Digo lo mismo, White! Nuestra batalla fue genial y tú eres increíble, ¡nunca te olvidaré! –exclamó Iris.  
>-White, esperamos saber de ti en un futuro próximo. Mucha suerte en la Liga Pokémon. No será fácil, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien. –dijo Drayden. White asintió, elogiada.<br>-¡Muchas gracias a ambos, hasta luego! –se despidió White para después animarse a recorrer la ciudad de Opelucid city antes de partir a realizar el reto más difícil de todo entrenador pokémon.

* * *

><p>En la mañana siguiente White partió hacia la ruta 10 con la intención de llegar a la Liga Pokémon. "¡Qué emoción!" pensaba la chica. "¡La liga pokémon está muy cerca!". La ruta 10 estaba rodeada de hierba y pokémon salvajes, y de vez en cuando se divisaba un entrenador en la zona practicando con sus pokémon. En ese instante, el Xtransceiver de White comenzó a sonar; era la profesora Fennel.<br>-¡White, hola, qué gusto saber de ti y ver tu cara después de tanto tiempo! –Fennel sonreía-. Mírate, ¡tu cara refleja mucha más madurez! Qué orgullo, ¿cómo va todo? Le pedí a Juniper que me pasara tu número del Xtransceiver para llamarte. ¡Carmen y yo te tenemos una sorpresa, White!  
>-¿Huh? ¿Una sorpresa? Profesora, ¡no se hubieran molestado! –contestó White.<br>-¡Nada de eso, deja la modestia para después! ¿Dónde estás ahora, en Opelucid city por tu octava medalla?  
>-Uh, no, ya estoy en la ruta 10…<br>-¿QUÉ? ¿Ya tienes todas las medallas? ¡INCREÍBLE WHITE, FELICIDADES! Bueno, como sabíamos que no te alcanzaríamos nosotras desde Striaton city, le pedí a una amiga que te llevara tu sorpresa personalmente. A fin de cuentas, a ella se le da muy bien esas cosas de viajar…  
>-Profesora Fennel, no… no se moleste.<br>-¡Déjalo ya, White! Hace rato que salió ya, así que no tardará en llegar.  
>-¿Quién es, profesora?<br>-¡Ya lo verás! ¡Sigue así, White! ¡Saludos y hasta luego! –dijo Fennel y acto seguido colgó.  
>-Uh… vaya. –dijo White, parpadeando. Un regalo… qué amables eran Carmen y la profesora Fennel. A White le daba mucho gusto volver a escuchar sobre ellas, pues ya tenía mucho sin saber nada de la profesora y su ayudante. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién sería la persona que le llevaría la sorpresa? A fin de cuentas, tenía que ser alguien que conociera a White físicamente. ¿Quién podría ser…?<br>De repente, la joven distinguió una silueta familiar de pie no muy lejos de ahí. White enfocó la mirada.  
>-Ghetsis… -susurró la chica al reconocerlo, y sin pensarlo más corrió a su encuentro.<br>-¡Ghetsis! –gritó la joven, deteniéndose a unos metros de él. El hombre se giró para ver a la chica. Estaba solo.  
>-Hmpf, perdona, ¿te conozco? –preguntó Ghetsis.<br>-Quizá no. Tú… ¿quién comenzó con todo lo del equipo Plasma? –preguntó White. Ghetsis frunció el ceño.  
>-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, acaso?<br>White negó con la cabeza rápidamente.  
>-No. Yo… yo no creo en su filosofía, Ghetsis.<br>En la cara del hombre se dibujó una pequeña y macabra sonrisa.  
>-¿Has escuchado nuestros discursos, verdad niña? Varias veces me dijeron que una mocosa se había entrometido en nuestros planes para arruinarlos, y creo que ya sé quién es.<br>White lo observó, frunciendo el ceño también. Ghetsis alzó los brazos a los lados.  
>-El rey N terminará con el sufrimiento de los pokémon, te guste o no. Te advierto niña, que si te sigues metiendo en nuestros planes, te arrepentirás. –exclamó el hombre.<br>-Haré lo que pueda para que no se salgan con la suya. –mencionó White seriamente. Ghetsis amplió su macabra sonrisa.  
>-Ya lo veremos. Ya lo veremos… -murmuró Ghetsis, y en ese momento tres hombres con antifaces negros, pelucas cortas color blanco y vestimenta completamente negra aparecieron de entre la hierba, rodeando al peliverde y desapareciendo después los cuatro bajo una repentina cortina de humo.<br>White se quedó ahí, de pie, pensativa. De repente, una voz femenina exclamó el nombre de la joven desde el cielo.  
>-¡White! ¡White! –gritaban. La ojiazul se giró. Era Skyla montada sobre su aeroplano. White sonrió y alzó una mano para saludarla. Cuando la líder aterrizó, saludó a la joven entrenadora con una sonrisa de lado a lado.<br>-La profesora Fennel me pidió que te entregara esto. –dijo Skyla mientras le daba una pokéball a White.  
>-¿Un pokémon? ¡Gracias por traerlo, Skyla! –agradeció White, feliz con su regalo.<br>-No fue nada, es mi trabajo. ¿Ya vas a la liga pokémon? –White sonrió y asintió-. ¡Woa, increíble! ¡Pues mucha suerte!  
>-¡Gracias, Skyla!<br>-Te ves más feliz que cuando fuiste a mi gimnasio, me alegro mucho.  
>White se sonrojó.<br>-Sí, bueno, yo… tenía, uhm… -murmuró White, nerviosa, pero Skyla tomó el habla riendo suavemente:  
>-No te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones, lo importante es que estás mejor. Bueno White –Skyla se montó en su aeroplano nuevamente-. Me voy. ¡Cuídate mucho!<br>Y dicho esto, se fue volando a gran velocidad y perdiéndose entre las nubes. White miró su nueva pokéball y después la lanzó. De ella salió un Tirtouga. A White se le iluminaron los ojos al ver al pokémon.  
>-Oh, ¡qué monada! Profesora Fennel, Carmen, ¡Gracias! Lo cuidaré muy bien. –dijo ella, y decidió dedicar el resto del día a entrenar junto a sus pokémon en la ruta, y preparar a su nuevo pokémon para la batalla contra la Élite four. Le llamó a Fennel para agradecerle y comenzó el riguroso entrenamiento.<br>-¡Vamos, Tirtouga, a prepararnos! –exclamó la chica, y su nuevo Tirtouga sonrió lleno de energía.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración de la autora xD:<strong> _Bueno, hay algo que me gustaría aclarar -w- con esto de la próxima salida de los nuevos juegos de Pokémon: Pokémon Black 2 y Pokémon White 2 vendrán también cambios en la historia principal del juego, misma en la que me basé para escribir este fanfic. Sin embargo, esta aventura la terminé de escribir hace unos meses, y pues todavía no se sabía nada de posibles nuevos juegos hasta ahora, por lo que este fanfic está basado únicamente en la historia de pokémon BW y así se quedará, sin tomar en cuenta los posibles cambios que le harán a la historia. Ya veremos después si decido hacer una continuación en base a la nueva historia que vendrá en los nuevos juegos o así se queda, pero de momento este fic seguirá así nwn Y... nos vamos acercando al final D: xD espero que les vaya gustando el fanfic, y si pueden comentar, sería muy agradable que lo hicieran :3 Gracias por su atención!_

**Telitah.**


	25. ¡Hacia la Liga Pokémon: VS Shauntal!

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando cayó la noche, White y sus pokémon decidieron parar el entrenamiento y descansar. White preparó un saco de dormir que compró en el Centro Comercial que había antes de llegar a Opelucid city y se relajó sobre él. Sus seis pokémon se acurrucaron cerca de ella, agotados. La joven y sus amigos observaban las estrellas debajo de un árbol, con los párpados rindiéndose ante el sueño.  
>-Es… una hermosa noche… tenía mucho tiempo que… no me permitía apreciar una noche así… -susurraba White mientras acariciaba suavemente el caparazón de su Tirtouga-. Mañana será… un día emocionante… pues la Liga Pokémon nos espera, amigos… ¿Estáis todos listos?<br>White no cambió su posición, pero percibió el movimiento de cabezas de sus pokémon.  
>-Descansad, amigos míos… buenas noches… -murmuró la joven para después caer rendida ante el pesado sueño que le inundaba desde momentos antes, y no supo más. Los siete amigos durmieron allí, todos juntos y acurrucados. Ninguno se percató de las estrellas que velaron sus sueños, ni de la luna que iluminó sus esperanzas.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, White partió con dirección a la Calle Victoria, el más grande desafío para los entrenadores pokémon antes de la Élite 4. White se puso de cuclillas frente a sus pokémon y les compartió unas palabras:<br>-Abbi, Leavanny, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Mienshao y Tirtouga. –comenzó la chica-. Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo y la confianza que me han brindado. El estar aquí es resultado del esfuerzo en equipo que hemos hecho. Los amo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes con todo mi corazón. Hemos derrotado ya a todos los líderes de gimnasio, pero todavía falta la élite 4, que son más poderosos que todos los líderes juntos. Pero no se preocupen, pues si unimos nuestras fuerzas y damos lo mejor de nosotros, venceremos. Así que, ¡vamos allá!  
>Se fundieron los siete en un cariñoso y efusivo abrazo después, y al terminar reanudaron la caminata por la ruta llena de pokémon salvajes y poderosos entrenadores.<br>Cuando estaban por salir de la ruta y adentrarse en la Calle Victoria, White reconoció la silueta de una amiga.  
>-¿Amanda? –dijo la ojiazul, para después sonreír y correr hacia ella-. ¡Amanda!<br>La Ace trainer se volteó y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amiga.  
>-¡White! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! –dijo la peliazul, y se fundieron en un abrazo. Amanda llevaba ropas de Ace Trainer: Chaleco naranja, falda naranja y mallas negras. Su pelo iba recogido en dos largas coletas que se rizaban en las puntas de manera elegante.<br>-¿Vas a la liga Pokémon, Amanda? –preguntó White, y su amiga asintió.  
>-Sí, ¿tú también?<br>-Así es. –sonrió la ojiazul.  
>-Ya veo. Te ves más madura, White. Eso es bueno.<br>-Lo mismo digo. Un viaje no es un viaje si no tiene lecciones que enseñarte, ¿no crees?  
>Platicaron un rato a las afueras de la Calle Victoria, compartiendo anécdotas y consejos. Un rato después, White habló, no sin cierta pena:<br>-He de irme, Amanda. –dijo la joven-. Me gustaría quedarme a platicar más tiempo, pero no me agradaría pasar la Calle Victoria de noche, y creo que a ti tampoco.  
>Amanda asintió.<br>-Tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas ya. Mucha suerte, White. –dijo Amanda. White la miró, confundida.  
>-¿No vienes? –preguntó la joven entrenadora, y la Ace trainer negó lentamente con la cabeza.<br>-No me siento preparada aún. Me quedaré a entrenar tanto el cuerpo como el alma. –explicó la chica. White la observó y asintió con la cabeza después.  
>-Comprendo. Espero poder verte pronto, Amanda.<br>-Yo también espero verte pronto, White. Mucha suerte ahí dentro.  
>Estrecharon sus manos, sonrientes. Había sido un encuentro corto, pero lindo.<br>Finalmente, White se adentró en la Calle Victoria con paso lento, y Amanda la miró partir.  
>"Seguro saldrás de ahí como la nueva campeona pokémon de toda Unova, White." Pensó Amanda, y acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa y regresó a su entrenamiento cerca de la Ruta 10.<p>

* * *

><p>White atravesó el chequeo de medallas rápidamente. Al término, la dejaron pasar a la Calle Victoria.<br>La calle Victoria era una cueva extensa y complicada debido a sus múltiples y confusos caminos. No había muchos entrenadores dentro, pero los pocos que había eran muy fuertes y experimentados, al igual que los pokémon salvajes que ahí aparecían. White siguió caminando, atravesando entradas que la llevaban a cuevas y cuevas que la llevaban a precipicios. La joven aprovechó para entrenar un poco más, y finalmente, su Tirtouga evolucionó en Carracosta tras una emocionante batalla contra un Ace trainer que la había retado.  
>Salir de la Calle Victoria le tomó a la chica cerca de tres horas. Agotada pero satisfecha, White encontró finalmente la verdadera salida. Estaba a punto de atravesar el otro lado de ese enorme laberinto cuando una persona le salió por delante de manera inesperada.<br>-¿Quién…? –comenzó White, pero calló en cuanto reconoció al invitado.  
>-Creí que nunca llegarías a la salida. –murmuró Ghetsis-. El rey N está retando la élite 4 para ganarse a la gente con mayor facilidad una vez que se haga el campeón pokémon. ¿Por qué no vienes y admiras el fabuloso surgimiento del poder del Equipo Plasma? No querrás perdértelo, ¿verdad?<br>Ghetsis soltó una carcajada que resonó en la cueva e hizo volar a unos cuantos Woobats.  
>-El equipo Plasma te espera. –sonrió el señor, y después desapareció tras las sombras y la oscuridad de la cueva. White frunció el ceño. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sacó su piedra negra de su bolso la observó. Seguía igual de brillante que siempre. La acarició un poco y posteriormente la volvió a guardar, para después salir de la cueva con más valentía que antes.<p>

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado a la Liga pokémon. Entró al edificio. Había muy poca gente, un centro pokémon, una tienda pokémon y la puerta de entrada que llevaba al gran reto. La joven tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. N también estaría ahí. ¿Qué vendría después de la Liga pokémon? ¿Qué estaría planeando el Equipo Plasma?<br>La joven curó a sus pokémon en el Centro Pokémon y aprovechó para comprar unas cuantas medicinas en la tienda. Después, se dirigió al arco central. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que la llevaría a la Élite 4 y la observó. Había llegado el momento. Segundos después, se decidió a pasarla sin titubeo alguno, adentrándose en una nueva e inesperada aventura.

* * *

><p>Frente a White había una enorme estatua con cuatro caminos alrededor. Ella era libre de elegir el orden de los caminos hacia los jefes de la Liga pokémon. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, la joven decidió tomar el primer camino de su izquierda, y se adentró en él. Era un cuarto oscuro y fantasmagórico, donde solo iluminaban unos relámpagos que parecían provenir de la parte más alta de la sala. White alzó la vista y admiró las enormes estanterías que se alzaban alrededor del cuarto, y rápidamente, una vela flotante se encendió de la nada y una fuerza paranormal la hizo flotar, llevándola a través de los libros y los relámpagos que la hacían estremecer. La fuerza paranormal dejó a la joven en la punta más alta de la sala, donde un escritorio de madera repleto de libros y cuadernos desordenados reposaba junto a una pequeña y tenue lamparita. White, mirando hacia todos los lados y forzando la vista a falta de suficiente iluminación, exclamó:<br>-¿Hay alguien aquí?  
>De repente, el escritorio se movió, y por debajo del mueble salió una mujer de cabello corto color morado, vestido violeta y mallas del mismo color. Usaba lentes redondos y llevaba con ella un cuadernillo rojo y una pluma. La chica se acomodó sus anteojos y sonrió:<br>-Oh, ¡Bienvenida! Estaba tan metida en mi novela que no te oí llegar, perdona. Vaya, hoy han llegado muchos retadores, qué curioso. En fin, mi nombre es Shauntal, y mi especialidad son los pokémon fantasma. ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo la mujer.  
>-Uh, soy White… mucho gusto. –respondió la ojiazul, aún asombrada.<br>-Bien White, entonces empecemos esta batalla. ¡Espero que me sirva de inspiración para mi siguiente libro! –exclamó Shauntal, y posteriormente sacó a su primer pokémon, un Jellicent. Las chicas comenzaron la batalla.  
>Los pokémon de Shauntal eran rivales muy fuertes que siempre sorprendían a White con sus ataques psíquicos o fantasmales, pero después de una dura batalla, la decisión final quedó entre el Golurk de Shauntal y el Leavanny de White. Sin embargo, la velocidad y los ataques tipo planta de Leavanny triunfaron sobre los ataques tipo fantasma del Golurk. White había obtenido su primera victoria en la Élite four.<br>-¡Wow! Eres muy fuerte, ¡claro que me inspiraste! No te dejes engañar, que el reto apenas comienza. ¿Sabes? Hace unos momentos escribía sobre un chico de tristes ojos verdes que vino a retarme momentos antes. Tenía una mirada perdida, parecía que no era feliz. Me sentí mal por él sin saber por qué exactamente, pues incluso so voz apagada me hacía pensar que estaba poseído o algo así. –mencionó Shauntal. White bajó la mirada lentamente. Sabía que la mujer se refería a N-. En fin, White, sigue adelante en este reto. ¡Buena Suerte!  
>-¡Gracias Shauntal! Pero, ¿podría preguntarte algo antes de partir? –sonrió White tímidamente. Shauntal sonrió.<br>-¡Claro, adelante!  
>-Uhm, ¿cómo es que hay relámpagos en esta habitación si estamos en la Élite four y en el exterior hay un hermoso sol iluminándonos?<br>Shauntal parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia atrás, observando la gran ventana que reflejaba el brillo de cada relámpago que resonaba en el salón detrás de ella. Después, volvió a mirar a White y le guiñó un ojo mientras decía:  
>-Llámalo escenografía para darle un toque tenebroso a la sala. Tú sabes, me especializo en los pokémon fantasmas, así que entras a un lugar oscuro donde solo hay relámpagos y estanterías, esperando el momento adecuado para iniciar la batalla y hacerle frente a lo que pueda venir después, sin importar qué tan oscuro esté el lugar. Digna descripción de novela, ¿a que sí?<br>White sonrió, nerviosa.  
>-C-claro… bueno, he de irme ya, Shauntal. Adiós, y gracias.<br>White se posó en el transportador que estaba a un lado del escritorio, y mientras se despedía con la mano, desapareció de la sala. La ojiazul reapareció en la sala principal de la estatua gigante y tomó el siguiente camino, el segundo a su izquierda, para su siguiente batalla.


	26. VS Grimsley, Caitlin y Marshal

**Capítulo 26**

En la siguiente sala, White se encontró con un lugar muy elegante, donde predominaban los colores fuertes y oscuros. Unas escaleras automáticas llevaron a la joven entrenadora hasta el siguiente miembro de la élite 4. Sentado en un fino sofá amarillo, se encontraba su siguiente rival. Su cabello era color azul oscuro con un peinado muy peculiar, traje de colores oscuros y una bufanda delgada color amarillo. Tenía un mazo de cartas entre sus elegantes y alargados dedos.  
>-Bienvenida seas a la liga pokémon. –comenzó el hombre con una media sonrisa-. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Grimsley y me especializo en los pokémon oscuros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?<br>-Yo soy White, un placer.  
>Grimsley jugueteó unos instantes con las cartas y después se puso de pie. Era más alto y delgado de lo que White se esperaba.<br>-El placer es mío, White. Dime, ¿te sientes preparada para la batalla? –preguntó el hombre.  
>-Sí. –respondió la ojiazul. Las manos de Grimsley dejaron de juguetear con las cartas. Los ojos azules como el hielo del líder penetraron a través de los ojos de White.<br>-No bajes nunca la guardia, aunque parezca que hayas llegado al fin. Solo podrás ganar si permaneces alerta en todo el momento de la batalla. Si has comprendido eso, White, podemos empezar.  
>-Empecemos. –asintió White, y Grimsley sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo, mandando a un Liepard para la batalla. White mandó a pelear a Carracosta. La batalla contra el líder Grimsley duró su buen rato, y los ataques oscuros del rival eran muy fuertes, además de impredecibles. Tras derrotar Carracosta al Liepard sin muchos problemas, el siguiente pokémon de Grimsley fue un Scrafty. Aunque el pokémon no era muy fuerte, logró vencer a Carracosta con un ataque de Poison Jab (Puya nociva). El siguiente pokémon de White fue Mienshao, el cual derrotó con suma facilidad al rival. La tercera opción del extraño joven fue un Krookodile, que fulminó al Mienshao de la ojiazul sin muchos problemas. Sin embargo, Leavanny consiguió derrotarlo con sus poderosos ataques tipo hierba. Al final, la batalla decisiva terminó con Abbi y el Bisharp de Grimsley. A pesar de que Bisharp era mucho más rápido que Abbi y pudo golpearla muchas veces, dejándola indefensa, bastó un poderoso ataque tipo fuego para derrotar de un solo golpe al pokémon del rival. Con esto, se definió al ganador de la pelea.<br>Grimsley sonrió y regresó a su Bisharp a su pokéball. Después, miró a White a los ojos y caminó un poco hacia ella.  
>-Lo has hecho muy bien, White. No bajaste tu guardia en ningún momento, aunque aparentemente tenías toda la ventaja de tu parte. –Grimsley sacó su mazo de cartas de su bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a jugar con ellas nuevamente-. siempre hay que buscar la forma de jugar nuestras cartas con destreza y agilidad, White, en lugar de quejarnos por el mazo que nos toca utilizar.<br>White sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.  
>-Sigue adelante, que este reto apenas comienza. Que la suerte esté contigo, White.<br>-Gracias, Grimsley. Adiós. –agradeció la chica, saliendo de la sala momentos después. Grimsley la miró partir, y con sus ojos entrecerrados, pensó en voz alta:  
>-¿Por qué habrá tantos retadores hoy…?<p>

* * *

><p>White curó a sus pokémon y posteriormente tomó el siguiente camino, aquél que estaba a un lado de la sala de Grimsley. Entró. Era una sala repleta de estrellas, donde una escenografía recreaba la noche y un camino difuso llevaba hasta la parte superior de la habitación, seguramente el lugar donde el siguiente líder de la élite 4 la esperaba. Una estrella fugaz cruzó cerca de White y la tocó, elevando a la chica automáticamente y llevándola hasta la parte superior. Una vez allí, a la joven le sorprendió ver únicamente una gigantesca cama color dorado protegida con un sedoso velo del mismo color.<br>-Uhm… hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? –preguntó White tímidamente, y entonces la cortina sedosa se abrió, y de ella salió una mujer con un frágil vestido rosa y un velo del mismo color, larga cabellera color castaño claro y un gran sombrero blanco. Su mirada adormilada se encontró con la de White. Ésta también la miró.  
>-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué han venido tantos entrenadores el día de hoy? –preguntó la mujer, bostezando después.<br>-Uh… mi nombre es White. –contestó la ojiazul.  
>-Yo soy Caitlin. Los pokémon psíquicos son mis preferidos. Vienes por una batalla, ¿no es cierto? –White asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces, entre más pronto terminemos con esto, más tiempo tendré de dormir. Espero que no me adormezcas con la pelea. Muéstrame lo que tienes.<br>Y con esas palabras dieron inicio a la batalla. Los pokémon psíquicos de Caitlin tenían movimientos en su mayoría impredescibles, y a los pokémon de White les costó pelear así. Reuniclus, el primer pokémon de Caitlin, fue vencido por Chandelure sin muchos problemas. Gothitelle, el segundo rival de White y su equipo, fue vencida gracias a Abbi. Sigilyph fue realmente una molestia, pues tenía una variedad de ataques de diferentes tipos que terminó con dos pokémon de White, pero al final lo terminó venciendo, en una dura y reñida batalla, el Beeheyem de White. El último pokémon de Caitlin, un Musharna, fue una molestia para White, pero tras una rápida estrategia, Mienshao le venció.  
>-Increíble… -murmuró Caitlin-. Has sabido actuar a pesar de las dificultades. Ahora puedes continuar el reto de la Liga Pokémon, White.<br>-Gracias, Caitlin. –agradeció la joven ojiazul mientras regresaba a su Mienshao a su pokéball con una sonrisa en los labios. Caitlin también sonrió tímidamente.  
>-Esta batalla reanimó mi corazón. Me ha traído gratos recuerdos… gracias, White. –dijo Caitlin. Parecía sonrojarse poco a poco mientras recordaba algo que seguro era agradable para ella. White sonrió y se despidió de Caitlin para dirigirse a su siguiente reto.<p>

* * *

><p>En la siguiente habitación, White se encontró con un carrito frente a ella. Se subió sobre él y el vehículo comenzó a moverse automáticamente, transportando a White a través de unas vías que rodeaban una especie de montaña en la habitación para llevarla hasta el siguiente miembro de la élite 4. Cuando llegó, la joven se sorprendió al encontrarse en una arena de boxeo que se iluminó en cuanto el carro se detuvo. Frente a ella estaba un hombre de tez oscura y cuerpo fornido, cabello naranja y ropas de color azul y naranja.<br>-Bienvenida. Soy Marshal. Los pokémon tipo lucha son mis preferidos. ¿Quién eres? –se presentó el hombre. Las luces del _ring_ se dirigieron a White.  
>-Uh, soy White. –contestó la joven un tanto intimidada por la iluminación y por el hombre que se alzaba no muy lejos de ella.<br>-White, espero que estés preparada para esta batalla. Quiero conocer tu forma de pelear. Tus técnicas. Tus sentimientos. Demuéstrame quién eres y por qué has llegado hasta aquí. Enséñame… enséñame tu fuerza como una cualidad interna. –mencionó Marshal, y posteriormente junto sus manos hechas puño y las hizo resonar en el interior de la habitación para dar inicio a la batalla.  
>El equipo del miembro de la élite 4 estaba conformado por Throh, Sawk, Conkeldurr y Mienshao. La fuerza física de los pokémon de Marshal superaba la del equipo de White, pero los pokémon de la chica tenían mayor ventaja sobre el equipo contrario por su velocidad y defensa. Con golpes rápidos y precisos, Marshal venció al Beeheyem y al Chandelure de White, pero los otros pokémon de la ojiazul lograron derrotar a los pokémon rivales tras unas largas peleas que parecían no tener fin. Con la victoria a favor de White se concluyó la batalla. Marshal regresó a su último pokémon, Sawk, a su pokéball. Pensativo, el hombre fijó la vista en el campo de batalla. White esperó pacientemente, aunque su corazón latía rápidamente por la simple idea de saber que había vencido a la Élite 4. Al cabo de unos instantes, el líder se acercó a la ojiazul y le tendió la mano. White parpadeó.<br>-Has ganado. Tienes determinación, White. Eres fuerte, y la forma en que has peleado me ha hecho saber que deseas serlo todavía más por una razón que para mí es desconocida, pero que tú conoces mejor que nada. Te has ganado mi respeto. He sido capaz de verme a mí mismo a través de esta batalla, a través de tus movimientos y de tus estrategias. Gracias por hacerme recordar que la fuerza que aguarda en mi interior es la que me impulsa a seguir adelante, es la que única que importa.  
>White observó a Marshal. Pensó que sus palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría, que eran palabras expresadas por una persona que había experimentado la fuerza real y su verdadero significado. Sí, deseaba ser fuerte. Deseaba ser fuerte para ayudar a aquellas personas a las que ella quería y apreciaba. Personas que tantas veces le habían dado su apoyo.<br>La joven sonrió y estrechó su mano derecha con la de Marshal.  
>-Gracias, Marshal. Tus palabras han llegado a mi corazón. Daré lo mejor de mí en lo que siga ahora. –contestó White, y los labios del hombre dibujaron una sonrisa.<br>-Tienes un último reto por cumplir, White, aquel que definirá tu campeonato en la Liga Pokémon. Tienes que vencer al campeón de toda Unova, a Alder.  
>-¿Alder? –preguntó White, curiosa. Marshal asintió.<br>-Él es el campeón pokémon. Sal de esta habitación y toca la estatua de la plaza; te llevará hacia él. Mucha suerte White, y gracias por esta estupenda batalla.  
>La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y posteriormente salió de la sala. Marshal la miró partir. Algo en su corazón le decía que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder, y que esa chica, junto al joven de mirada vacía que había llegado antes, iban a estar involucrados.<p> 


	27. Alder y la entrada al castillo de N

**NOTA: Aasdasdas perdón por tardame tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, es sólo que he estado muy ocupada últimamente! ;3; pero bueno, ya que estamos casi en la recta final trataré de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible! Perdón una vez más, y gracias a la vez a los lectores que aún esperan estos capítulos! Un saludo~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

White siguió las instrucciones de Marshal y tocó la estatua que se alzaba frente a ella. En cuanto su mano rozó la figura, el piso que rodeaba la estatua y en el cual estaba parada White comenzó a girar, y poco a poco a descender. Llevó a la joven a través de la tierra, hasta que llegó a una clase de construcción en medio del desierto. Delante de ella se extendían una gran serie de escaleras; sin pensarlo dos veces, White comenzó a andar hacia los escalones.  
>Pronto llegó a una parte donde unos pilares se alzaban a cada lado de las escaleras. Parecía que nunca dejaría de subir esas escaleras, donde los pasos de la chica eran el único sonido en ese lugar. Al cabo de unos momentos llegó por fin a su destino. Ahora había más pilares acomodados de manera simétrica alrededor de un campo de batalla. La arena era más fina en ese espacio. White pasó a un lado de unos pilares acomodamos paralelamente y se encontró con algo inesperado frente a ella: Unas escaleras que rompían la estructura del lugar atravesaban la pared de manera grotesca. White alzó la vista y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un enorme y extenso castillo que parecía haber destruido todo a su paso tras su ascenso. White parpadeó, perpleja. "¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó la chica mentalmente. Sintió de repente que unos ojos la observaban. Miró hacia un lado de las escaleras que atravesaban la pared en busca de aquella mirada y ahogó un grito en cuanto reconoció a la persona.<p>

* * *

><p>White no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Una parte de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que sucediera, pero la joven no lo podía creer. Frente a ella, a un lado de las repentinas escaleras, estaba su mejor amigo Black de pie. Llevaba su gorra roja, un nuevo suéter azul (y White sintió ganas de sacar el que él le regaló) y sus pantalones color negro. Su mirada estaba apagada, y seguía observando a White con ojos ligeramente tristes. Los labios de White formaron el nombre de Black pero no lo pronunciaron. Entonces, sin pensarlo, la chica comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su encuentro, y pronto distinguió a un señor junto a él. Estaba sentado en el piso, cabizbajo. Su cabello tenía una peculiar forma y era de un rojo tan vivo como el fuego. Llevaba una pequeña coleta también, y colgaban pokéballs alrededor de su cuello.<br>-Black… -susurró White una vez cerca de él. El chico sonrió tristemente.  
>-White… -murmuró él, y lentamente la abrazó. Los brazos de Black rodearon a la chica, lenta y delicadamente. White, sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo con la misma delicadez que su amigo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad. Lo había extrañado, a pesar de que lo había visto a las afueras de la torre Duódraco. Y mucho. Su mirada y su sonrisa, aquellas cosas que siempre hacían sentir mejor a White estaban apagadas, pero eso no le impidió a la joven sentirse muy feliz de volverlo a ver, y ahora estaba ahí, abrazándolo.<br>Se soltaron lentamente, y Black puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y la miró intensamente a los ojos.  
>-White. –empezó Black. Su tono de voz era serio-. Sabía que vendrías. Sabía que llegarías tarde o temprano.<br>Black se detuvo unos instantes antes de continuar el habla.  
>-Allí, pasando las escaleras y dentro de ese imponente castillo se encuentra el equipo Plasma. N, aquél al que llaman Rey, ha vencido a Alder hace unos momentos, convirtiendo a N en el nuevo campeón Pokémon. –Alder comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco-. Sé que tú también peleaste contra el equipo Plasma, pero de alguna manera sentí que tú eras la más indicada para pelear contra N, así que esperé por ti. Tienes la piedra negra, ¿no es así?<br>White asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Esa piedra despertará al pokémon legendario Zekrom. No sabemos cómo, pero le despertará. –intervino Alder. Su voz era grave.<br>-White. –murmuró Black después. Seguía en la misma posición y le temblaban las pupilas-. Es tu elección, no tienes que enfrentar al equipo Plasma si no lo deseas. No sabemos lo que hay ahí dentro.  
>White negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con suavidad.<br>-Iré. Lo decidí desde hace tiempo. Estaré bien. –murmuró la chica.  
>-Tampoco tienes que ir sola, yo puedo ir contigo. –Continuó Black.<br>-Gracias Black, pero será mejor que vaya así. Es mi amigo, ¿sabes? Un amigo que conocí en la misma Escuela Pokémon. –Black abrió más los ojos ante esa revelación-. No sé cómo llegó a ser "Rey", pero parece que sufre mucho, y quiero ayudarle. No te preocupes, Black, estaré bien. No estaré sola, mis pokémon estarán conmigo.  
>Alder observó a White, pensativo. Black suspiró.<br>-Si así lo deseas, está bien. Tú ve directo a N y yo te ayudaré con los soldados del equipo Plasma que se atraviesen en tu camino, ¿vale? –dijo Black, y White asintió.  
>-Gracias, Black. –Susurró la ojiazul y se soltaron. Alder habló entonces.<br>-Tu nombre es White, ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Alder. Por lo que veo eres una joven con mucha madurez. Si estás convencida de querer ir a enfrentar a N sola, está bien. Puedo percibir en ti un enorme poder. Eres alguien especial, lo cual me recuerda, ¿puedo ver la piedra negra unos instantes? –comentó Alder, y White asintió y sacó la pesada piedra de su bolso para después entregársela al pelirrojo. Alder inspeccionó el objeto con suma precaución y admiración.  
>-Es una piedra realmente diferente e interesante. –dijo el señor finalmente, llevando la mano a su barbilla, reflexivo-. Tan sólo puedo imaginar cómo un Pokémon legendario podría ser invocado con esta piedra. Gracias, White.<br>Alder le regresó el objeto a la joven y continuó con el habla:  
>-En ese castillo, el cual fue creado por N y sus seguidores, están reunidos todos los miembros del equipo Plasma, que no son pocos. Es aquí donde las cosas se ponen más difíciles, pero es cuando menos debemos perder las esperanzas. No os preocupéis, que viene la ayuda. –dijo el señor. Black asintió y tomó de la mano a White, tomando por sorpresa a la chica.<br>-Gracias Alder. –mencionó el joven.  
>Alder asintió.<br>-Tengan cuidado.  
>-Con permiso, y gracias. –susurró White después.<br>-¡Vamos! –dijo Black mientras llevaba a su amiga de la mano con dirección al castillo y se internaban en él.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo fue que tu amigo terminó siendo el "rey" del equipo Plasma? –preguntó Black mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo de la entrada.<br>-No lo sé… lo mismo espero saber. –contestó la ojiazul. Era un castillo muy amplio y elegante, lleno de pancartas que hacían alusión al escudo del equipo.  
>-No entiendo cómo un castillo de este tamaño estuvo escondido bajo la liga Pokémon todo este tiempo. –murmuró el joven, sin dejar de caminar-. Yo iba a retar a Alder cuando llegó N hablando de su más grande sueño. Alder me pidió que dejara al chico pelear, pues sentía algo extraño en él. Yo presencié toda la batalla, e la cual N ganó sin mucha dificultad, sobretodo porque tenía a su lado el poder del gigantesco dragón Reshiram. Me quedé asombrado con ese pokémon legendario. En cuanto N venció, este castillo emergió de la tierra, dando a conocer la victoria del Equipo Plasma. Alder estaba agotado con la batalla y el suceso. No podía creerlo. Yo iba a ir detrás de N, pero entonces recordé que la profesora Juniper me había dicho que tú tenías la piedra negra. Sabía que vendrías, así que preferí esperarte.<br>Se detuvieron a unos centímetros de la puerta que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Black se puso delante de White y la miró ligeramente nervioso.  
>-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión. –dijo el joven. White negó con la cabeza firmemente.<br>-He tomado ya una decisión. Iré.  
>Black asintió.<br>-Entonces que así sea. A partir de aquí nos separaremos. Busca el cuarto donde está N, y yo me encargaré de los miembros del equipo Plasma. –Black tomó la mano de White con suavidad-. Sé que te dije que te explicaría por qué estuve distante un tiempo en la escuela, pero de momento no será posible. Sin embargo, en cuanto encuentre la oportunidad, correré en tu búsqueda.  
>-Gracias, Black. Enserio aprecio mucho tu apoyo. –Murmuró la joven, ligeramente ruborizada. Sonrieron. Acto seguido, abrieron juntos la puerta que los llevaría a una peligrosa batalla y a un impreciso destino.<p> 


	28. ¡Llega la ayuda!

**Capítulo 28**

Lo primero que vieron los jóvenes amigos al pasar la puerta fue un enorme cuadro con la "P" de Plasma y su respectivo diseño frente a ellos. Caminaron por el largo vestíbulo, solitario. No se veía ningún soldado. De repente, seis señores aparecieron tras una puerta que los chicos pasaron desapercibida, deteniéndose enfrente de los entrenadores. White los miró. Reconoció a dos de ellos por aquella pelea en Castelia city junto a Burgh. Black pasó a White detrás de él y alzó un ligeramente un brazo, de manera protectiva.  
>-Qué gusto volver a verte de nuevo, White. De cierta manera sabíamos que volverías. –dijo uno de los señores que ella reconocía, el de la larga barba.<br>-¿Los conoces? –le preguntó Black a su amiga en un susurro, sin quitarle la vista a los hombres.  
>-Solo a dos de ellos. Me encontré con ellos cuando pasé por Castelia. –respondió ella.<br>-Perdonadnos, señorita White, pero no podemos permitir que interfiera. –dijo el otro viejo conocido.  
>-Nuestro rey está a punto de cumplir su mayor sueño. No dejaremos que le quites su felicidad. –mencionó otro, un viejo calvo y de muy avanzada edad. Los seis hombres se acercaron a los chicos y los rodearon.<br>-Nosotros, los Siete Sabios, protegeremos a nuestro pobre, lastimado e inocente rey. –dijo otro señor.  
>-Y por si os preguntáis, Ghetsis es el séptimo sabio. Él tampoco permitirá que interfieran en esto. –susurró otro anciano.<br>-El equipo Plasma está muy cerca de cumplir su sueño. Por fin volveremos a ver la sincera sonrisa de nuestro joven rey que tanto ha sufrido en su corta vida. ¡Larga vida al Rey! –exclamó el último sabio. Antes de que los señores pudieran realizar otro movimiento, una voz conocida resonó en el vestíbulo.  
>-¡No tan rápido viejos! –gritó un hombre. "¿Clay?" pensó White. "¿Por qué…?"<br>-No se atrevan a tocar a esa chica. –dijo otra voz masculina. Era Burgh. De repente, los líderes de gimnasio de Unova se hicieron presentes en el lugar.  
>-¡Amigos…! –sonrió White, entusiasmada.<br>-¡No podíamos dejar toda la diversión para ti sola, White! –exclamó Skyla.  
>-Venimos a ayudaros, porque todos amamos a los pokémon. –murmuró Elesa.<br>-¡Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya! –gritó Iris, sacándole la lengua a los Seis Sabios.  
>-¿Estás bien, White? –preguntó Brycen.<br>-Impresionante castillo, ¡pero lamento deciros que los seres humanos y los pokémon debemos continuar juntos! –sonrió Lenora, guiñando un ojo.  
>-Black, White, me da gusto veros juntos y apoyándose. No nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados. –mencionó Drayden.<br>-Todos los líderes… han venido a ayudarte, White. –sonrió Black, ya más relajado, y White asintió vigorosamente. Uno de los sabios, el calvo, frunció el ceño.  
>-Hmpf, ¿y quién os invitó, huh? –preguntó el hombre.<br>-Yo lo hice. –dijo una voz femenina, y de entre los líderes de gimnasio salió Bianca. White se llevó una mano a la boca, emocionada y feliz de volver a ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.  
>-¡Bianca…! -susurró la ojiazul.<br>-¡Hola White, hola Black! Es bueno veros de nuevo. Recibí informes de la situación por parte de la profesora y quise ayudar también, así que llamé a los líderes para que se unieran a la pelea. Aunque… no pude localizar al trío de Striaton City, así que… -comenzó Bianca. Los líderes comenzaron a pelear contra los Sabios, dejado atrás a Black y a White.  
>-Bianca, ¡te dije que no te metieras! –susurró White mientras abrazaba a su adorada amiga.<br>-¡No me podía quedar sin hacer nada y menos en una situación tan grave como ésta! Lo sé todo White, así que sigue tu camino y busca al rey. –susurró Bianca, soltando a su amiga suavemente.  
>-Pero…<br>-Estaremos bien, tu enfócate en lo que debes hacer. Déjanos todo lo demás. Y ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres? Deseo verte regresar sana y salva.  
>White asintió.<br>-Gracias, Bianca.  
>La rubia le dedicó una de sus más sinceras y alienantes sonrisas a su mejor amiga.<br>-Ahora, ¡vete! –mencionó Bianca. White miró por última vez a Black, y éste le compartió una gran sonrisa también. White hizo lo mismo, y acto seguido, se giró y se alejó de ahí corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás a todos sus amigos.  
>-Sé que puedes hacerlo, White… -susurró Bianca mientras entrelazaba sus manos, y acto seguido se unió a la batalla junto con Black y los líderes de gimnasio, pues los soldados del equipo Plasma ya habían llegado también.<p>

White corría a través de pasillos, puertas y escaleras, jadeante. En cada habitación en la que entraba se encontraba con miembros del equipo Plasma, pero ninguno quería luchar contra ella. Unos incluso le dieron medicina a la chica para sus pokémon.  
>-Estamos por cumplir nuestro sueño, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de que quiera que eso pase. –le había dicho una mujer soldado en una de las múltiples habitaciones-. Me he encariñado bastante con este Watchog, y no quiero alejarme de él ya.<br>Todo estaba más tranquilo en los pisos de arriba. White seguía ascendiendo, subiendo escalones y corriendo por los extensos pasillos. De los pocos soldados que White llegó a encontrar en esos pisos, no había ninguno que quisiera luchar ya. Cansada, White se detuvo para recuperar aire. A su lado había otra habitación más. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí de pie. Aunque no sabía lo que podría encontrar, White decidió entrar a la habitación de al lado y buscar agua potable para hidratarse. Tomó la picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.


	29. La verdad y los Ideales

**Capítulo 29**

Cuando White entró, se encontró con un cuarto completamente vacío de objetos materiales. Frente a ella estaban de pie dos hermosas mujeres de miradas tranquilas y serenas. La de la derecha tenía un hermoso cabello lacio color rosa que le caía como cascada a los lados de la cara y un vestido blanco con detalles del mismo color que su pelo, mientras que la otra tenía un largo cabello trenzado color amarillo y un vestido también blanco con diseños amarillos. White iba a salir de la habitación en ese instante, al verlas ahí, pero la suave voz de la mujer de la derecha la detuvo como cuando un imán llama a un metal.  
>-Bienvenida. No temas, no te haremos daño. Mi nombre es Anthea, y personifico al amor.<br>-Yo soy Concordia, y personifico la paz. –dijo la otra mujer, la del pelo trenzado.  
>-Yo… soy White. –murmuró la joven entrenadora, casi por inercia. Se giró lentamente para ver frente a frente a sus acompañantes. Algo le decía a la joven entrenadora que debía permanecer ahí unos momentos más.<br>-Sabemos por qué estás aquí, White. –susurró Concordia con un gentil timbre de voz.  
>-Tendrás una pelea con nuestro Rey N, ¿verdad? Será mejor que tomes un pequeño descanso antes con tus pokémon. –dijo Anthea, y acto seguido, como si le hubiera leído la mente, fue a conseguirle agua a la visitante. White tomó del líquido con suma satisfacción.<br>-Gracias. –agradeció la ojiazul al término, mientras recibía también medicina y comida para sus pokémon de parte de Concordia.  
>-No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabemos que lo que vas a hacer es más que nada por el bienestar de nuestro rey. –murmuró Concordia. White miró discretamente las muñecas de las dos mujeres; ambas tenían pulseras iguales a las de N, aquellas que White consideró extrañas e inusuales la primera vez que las vio. ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres exactamente y qué relación tenían con el peliverde?<br>-Los seres humanos tienen batallas pokémon para mejorar e incrementar sus habilidades, pero nunca con la finalidad de herir a los pokémon. Esto es algo que mi señor N ha reconocido en el fondo de su corazón, pero está tan atrapado en el dolor de los pokémon que no quiere admitirlo. –explicó Anthea.  
>-Ghetsis encerró a N desde muy pequeño en una habitación donde su única compañía eran pokémon lastimados, tristes o heridos por seres humanos. Nunca tuvo tanto contacto humano como cualquier otra persona. Yo trataba de mantener su corazón en paz consigo mismo, pero no fue suficiente. Por el tiempo que el chico pasó encerrado, N desarrolló un sexto sentido que le permitía sentir lo mismo que los pokémon. Sensibilizado por las plegarias y el dolor de los pokémon con los que convivía, N decidió que los ayudaría a encontrar paz y felicidad. –continuó Concordia.<br>-Años después, Ghetsis envió a N a la escuela pokémon para que tuviera un poco de vida humana fuera del castillo. Sin embargo, se le dijo que cuando su curso llegara a su fin, tendría que regresar al castillo, y entonces se le coronaría como Rey del Equipo Plasma. Nosotras, que lo hemos cuidado desde su nacimiento, solo queríamos que él fuera feliz. –siguió Anthea.  
>-Y si su felicidad estaba en crear un mundo únicamente para los pokémon, sin humanos, entonces lo apoyaríamos sin dudar, así fuera necesario crear un ejército completo para lograrlo. –expresó Concordia.<br>-Y entonces el equipo Plasma comenzó a trabajar, tras el regreso del joven Rey y su gran sueño de ayudar a los pokémon maltratados. Nuestra intención como Equipo Plasma nunca fue lastimar a los humanos o a los mismos pokémon, solo cumplir el sueño del rey. –mencionó Anthea. Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, y después volvieron a mirar a White, continuando la historia Concordia:  
>-Sin embargo, notamos algo diferente en el Rey cuando regresó. Era su semblante, su persona. Regresaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida. Experimentaba la dicha humana, aquella que se le prohibió durante tantos años. Pero la había conocido por fin. Somos las personas que mejor conocemos a N, nosotras lo criamos, así que no tardamos mucho en saber la causa de su repentina felicidad. Sabíamos que la escuela le había ayudado a cambiar, a abrirse a otros seres humanos. Y entonces supimos exactamente por qué estaba así.<br>-Amor. –dijo Anthea. Las pupilas de White temblaron ligeramente ante esa palabra-. N había conocido el amor. Y por más que yo intenté ayudarlo a que consiguiera amar, a sentir afecto, nunca lo logré. Él se negaba a amar. Siempre se negaba a mostrar cariño por su padre, o a nosotras. Prefería estar solo en su cuarto con sus juguetes o con sus pokémon, pero nunca con personas. Y cuando regresó de la escuela pokémon, hace dos años, sonreía. Sonreía con aquel destello de felicidad y amor. Nuestro rey había experimentado el amor por primera vez en su vida, y no era gracias a nosotras. La persona que logró lo que ninguna de nosotras pudo, que fue llegar a su frágil e inocente corazón, eres tú. Tú, White, abriste el corazón de nuestro N. Y él, lentamente, accedió a ti.  
>Pasaron unos instantes de reflexivo silencio antes de que la charla se continuara:<br>-Él no lo dijo, pero sabemos perfectamente que está enamorado de ti. Es probable que no lo sepa aún. Lo siente, más no sabe lo que es. Es demasiado ingenuo… –susurró Concordia, cerrando los ojos lentamente. White reflexionaba, asombrada. Todo lo que N nunca le quiso decir… era todo aquello. Su difícil pasado. Su soledad. Su infelicidad. Y a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía a esas mujeres, que las escuchaba o sabía de ellas, White creía en sus palabras perfectamente.  
>-El corazón de N es puro e inocente. Él solo quiere lo mejor para los pokémon. Él es amable. –murmuró Concordia, y sonrió con tristeza-. Y no hay nada más hermoso y espantoso que la inocencia.<br>White bajó la mirada. Sentía que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir, pero se aguantó, creando así un nudo en su garganta.  
>-¿Por qué… me están diciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué…? –preguntó White sin alzar la vista.<br>-Eres la persona más importante para nuestro Rey. Nos sentíamos obligadas a hablarte de su historia y su pasado. –dijo Anthea serenamente.  
>-Sabíamos que acudirías a esta habitación tarde o temprano, así que esperamos por ti. Por favor, White, ayuda a nuestro N a salir de su confusión actual. Eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo en estos momentos. Él está poseído por Ghetsis. Por favor… si no sientes por él lo mismo que él siente por ti, no importa. Tan sólo ayúdalo a encontrar sus ideales, la verdad. –susurró Concordia.<br>-Ve, White. N espera por ti. Llegó el momento de que la pelea final tenga lugar. –murmuró Anthea. Lentamente, White alzó la mirada, y con suma seriedad, dijo:  
>-Gracias por todo, Anthea y Concordia. Ayudaré a N con lo que tenga en mis manos, lo prometo. Ahora, he de partir. –Y dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Las mujeres la miraron partir. Los labios de Anthea y Concordia formaron la palabra "gracias", pero no fue pronunciada. Segundos después de que la puerta se cerró, cada mujer derramó una sola lágrima.<br>Una lágrima por la verdad y la otra por los ideales.


	30. La habitación de Armonía

**Capítulo 30**

White caminaba lentamente por el pasillo al salir del cuarto donde estaban Anthea y Concordia. La joven tenía la mirada baja e iba reflexionando sobre todo lo que esas mujeres le habían dicho. En ese momento, pasó junto a un cuarto que le llamó la atención. Tenía en la entrada había un letrero que decía "Armonía". White se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Le asombró lo que vio dentro: el papel tapiz con el que estaba decorado el cuarto era de pequeñas naves espaciales. Había una canasta de básquetbol, y debajo de ella yacía el balón. A un lado estaba una mini-pista para patinetas, "skateboarding", con una patineta encima. Había también un tren de juguete y un montón de cajas con otros cachivaches, peluches, y demás, la mayoría repletos de polvo. White miró las desgastadas paredes; todas tenían rasgaduras y arañazos causados por pokémon.  
>White tomó el empolvado balón de básquetbol y lo observó. Llevaba algo grabado. "Armonía", decía. ¿Qué sería eso?<br>La ojiazul dejó el balón de vuelta en el piso y miró a su alrededor una vez más. El cuarto le daba a White una sensación de profunda nostalgia y tristeza. Una habitación para un niño…  
>La joven, entonces, se puso de cuclillas frente al tren de juguete y lo cogió. No tenía polvo, así que probablemente habían jugado con él recientemente. La chica encontró otro grabado en el objeto, que también decía: "Propiedad de Armonía". White relajó el cuerpo y se dejó caer, alzando la vista hacia el techo; había un avión de juguete arriba de ella que colgaba en el centro de la habitación.<br>Armonía.  
>White bajó la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en silencio. Caían sobre el tren de juguete. ¿Por qué lloraba? Poco a poco lo comprendió. El encuentro de sentimientos por los sucesos de antes, el deseo de los soldados Plasma de no separarse ya de los pokémon, la historia relatada por Anthea y Concordia, Amor y Paz. Ese cuarto.<br>White lo comprendió entonces.  
>Era la habitación de N.<br>Aquella donde le encerraron toda su niñez.  
>White intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con su brazo, pero no dejaban de brotar. N, el niño que tanto sufrió…<br>Aquél al que se le negó una vida común desde su nacimiento. Aquél que percibía los sentimientos de los pokémon mejor que nadie pero no los sentimientos humanos. El corazón de N se cohibió con tanto daño. Se cohibió tanto que el chico nunca se permitió amar a otros. Su corazón, frágil, temeroso, inocente, pero muy, muy noble.  
>White se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora que N comenzaba a abrirse a alguien más, lo habían vuelto a esclavizar. Cuando su corazón comenzaba a salir de su infelicidad, lo volvieron a atemorizar. Ahora N era el títere de Ghetsis.<br>Ghetsis.  
>¿Quién era él? Sería acaso ¿el padre de N? White recordó unas palabras que su amigo le había dicho antes de partir: "Volveré a ver a mi padre" había dicho el peliverde.<br>White respiró hondo y se limpió las últimas lágrimas. Después de todo eso, después de conocer el pasado de su amigo, la joven estaba más decidida que antes de ir y sacar a N de su trance. Se incorporó lentamente, se sacudió la ropa y se acomodó su gorra. Estaba lista. Miró el cuarto de N una última vez antes de partir. Lo que ella había sentido era seguramente la tristeza que siempre habitó en ese cuarto. Mientras abría la puerta para alejarse de ahí, recordó algo. Después de todo lo que había vivido en ese castillo, White por fin comenzó a comprender una realidad que ella se negaba a aceptar.  
>Estaba enamorada. Y de sus dos mejores amigos.<br>Suspiró. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Abrazó la bolsa que llevaba sus pokéball y la besó. Era el momento: "¡Vamos allá, amigos!" pensó la chica mientras corría por el penúltimo pasillo y se acercaba a las últimas escaleras.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al último piso, White se percató de que ya no había habitaciones. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al fondo, donde había una enorme puerta con el símbolo del equipo Plasma. De repente, tres sombras rodearon a White, dejándola inmóvil.<br>-¿Pero qué…? –susurró la chica. Ahogó un grito en cuanto reconoció a sus captores: Era el Trío Oscuro que iba con Ghetsis en la Ruta 10, los guardias vestidos totalmente de negro y con sus cabelleras cortas color blanco.  
>-No te haremos daño. –dijo uno de ellos.<br>-Síguenos. –susurró otro.  
>-Nuestro líder quiere verte. –mencionó el último. Llevaron a White hasta quedar a unos pasos de la gran puerta y le abrieron el paso. Acto seguido, los tres hombres desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ghetsis apareció caminando hacia White desde el otro extremo del pasillo.<br>-Bienvenida al castillo del equipo Plasma, White. –exclamó Ghetsis. White se giró para verlo-. Hay mucho escándalo allá abajo, con todas esas personas peleando contra mis soldados.  
>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? –murmuró White, frunciendo el ceño. Ghetsis sonrió burlescamente y habló:<br>-Sé por qué estás aquí, White. –El hombre hizo un desagradable énfasis en el nombre de la chica-. Sé tus intenciones.  
>-Así es. Porque yo se las dije. –peleó White. No tenía tiempo para eso, y menos para ese señor. Ghetsis enfocó su mirada y frunció el ceño. No se esperaba esa contestación.<br>-Sí, así es. Pero ahora sé con exactitud quién eres, y no fue necesario que alguien me lo hiciera saber. –Ghetsis alzó la voz-. La razón por la que no puedo tener todo el control sobre N está parada frente a mí. Tú eres la peste que ese bueno para nada repite todas las malditas noches. ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE MANTIENE A ESE TONTO CON LA ESPERANZA EN ALTO!  
>White abrió más los ojos.<br>-"White, oh White…" es lo único que sabe decir ese hombre cuando logra controlarse a sí mismo. Y ahora vienen a avisarme que una mocosa ha violado toda la seguridad del castillo, andando como en su casa… sabía que serías tú. Y ahora que vuelvo a verte, sé con seguridad que tú eres la famosa White, la única "amiga" de N. Si ese idiota no se ha rendido aún es porque tiene una razón para tener esperanza… ¡TÚ! ¡Y YO COMETÍ EL ERROR DE MANDARLO A LA MALDITA ESCUELA! Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiéramos tenido que pasar por todo esto. Y fue porque aquella vez me ganó la estúpida compasión…  
>Ghetsis tenía sus manos hechas puño. Se había dejado llevar por el enojo. White se limitó a escucharlo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al final, el hombre respiró y volvió a sonreír de manera burlesca; se había tranquilizado.<br>-En fin. No permitiré que destruyas todo lo que he… es decir, todo lo que N ha planeado. Adelante, ve y abre esa puerta. Ya veremos quién termina ganando. –dijo Ghetsis, y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Una vez sola, White abrió la gigantesca puerta y se metió en la última habitación del castillo, aquella donde N esperaba.


	31. ¡La batalla final!: Los héroes de Unova

**Capítulo 31**

La última habitación estaba construida en la parte más alta del castillo. Había banderas del equipo Plasma adornando cada lado de la habitación. Era un cuarto largo con una preciosa y extensa alfombra roja de terciopelo. En el fondo había un trono, y sobre él estaba N sentado. Llevaba su ropa de siempre, y su gorra negra con gris. Sin embargo, había una corona de oro en el piso a un lado del trono. El joven rey se levantó a la llegada de White.  
>-Bienvenida seas a mi castillo, White. Estaba esperándote. –comenzó N. White se quedó a un par de metros de él. "No te dejes llevar" Pensaba la joven en ese momento mientras miraba sus vacíos ojos verdes. "Él no es el N que tú conoces"-. Creo que has venido a detenerme, ¿no es así? Estoy a unos pasos de cumplir mi sueño, pero quería esperar para tener esta batalla contigo.<br>De repente, los labios de N formaron una sonrisa torcida que se asemejaba a la de Ghetsis. Alzó los brazos y un poderoso rugido resonó muy cerca del castillo. White abrió más los ojos; reconocía ese rugido.  
>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pared que estaba detrás del trono se rompió, y con un fuerte estruendo y otro poderoso grito llegó Reshiram.<br>-¡Ven a mí, Legendario Reshiram! –gritó N-. ¡Préstame tu majestuoso poder!  
>El enorme pokémon blanco dejó salir otro intimidante rugido.<br>-Y bien, ¿qué opinas White? ¿Crees tener posibilidades de ganar? –preguntó el peliverde. White abrió su bolsa, pero no sacó nada.  
>-Es probable. ¿Sabes, N? Desde que te conocí sentí que estaba ligada a ti de cierta manera, pero nunca supe decir por qué. Ahora, estando aquí en esta situación, frente a ti, creo que lo sé. –dijo White. N frunció el ceño-. Creo saber por qué me siento unida a ti.<br>White dio unos pasos hacia adelante y alzó sus brazos ligeramente.  
>-Tú y yo, N, somos los héroes gemelos de la leyenda de Unova. –expresó White con firmeza-. Tú despertaste al dragón blanco Reshiram, y ahora yo despertaré al rey de los truenos, Zekrom.<br>La joven nunca había estado tan segura de algo como en ese momento lo estaba.  
>-¿Qué dices…? –murmuró N. White comenzó a percibir una poderosa energía muy cerca de ella.<br>-¿Qué no lo ves? No cualquiera puede despertar a los dragones. Solo los elegidos pueden hacerlo. –mencionó la ojiazul, y de repente, la piedra negra de White salió del bolso flotando y brillando. Empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad mientras comenzaba poco a poco a tomar la forma de una gigantesca criatura.  
>-Zekrom… -susurró N, asombrado con el resurgir del otro dragón. White también observaba al nuevo pokémon negro que se elevaba frente a ella, entre maravillada y nerviosa. Un rugido completamente diferente al de Reshiram pero igual de poderoso resonó en todo el castillo. Era el despertar del dragón negro.<br>Zekrom.

* * *

><p>-¡Zekrom! –exclamó White. El enorme pokémon eléctrico miró a la chica de reojo-. Te… ¿te unirás a mí?<br>El pokémon seguía observando a la entrenadora. White sostuvo la mirada, no sin cierto temor. Entonces, el pokémon soltó un intimidante rugido y le tendió su pata a la chica para que se subiera sobre ella. La joven sonrió, aliviada, y se montó sobre la pata del pokémon. Después, Zekrom la dejó sobre su hombro y miró fijamente a su rival.  
>-Vaya, parece ser que después de todo sí eras la elegida. –dijo N mientras se subía sobre el lomo de Reshiram-. Qué mejor, la batalla será aún más épica. ¡White! Que gane el mejor y único héroe.<br>White asintió. Los dos pokémon legendarios soltaron un poderoso rugido al mismo tiempo, y acto seguido dieron inicio a la batalla.  
>El primer combate comenzó con el Vanilluxe de N y la Emboar de White. Sin duda alguna, Abbi ganó la contienda sin dificultad alguna gracias a la ventaja de los ataques de fuego. La siguiente opción de N fue Sigilyph, el cual logró vencer a Abbi después de que ésta consiguiera soportar un buen rato sus poderosos ataques psíquicos, así que White decidió mandar a Leavanny. La agilidad del pokémon de White y sus ataques tipo bicho bastaron para terminar a Sigilyph. Sin embargo, la siguiente opción de N, Archeops, no fue un rival fácil. Derrotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al Leavanny de la ojiazul con su extrema velocidad, y casi consigue acabar con su Chandelure también. Sin embargo, ambos pokémon se debilitaron al mismo tiempo, dejando a los entrenadores en empate. El siguiente pokémon de N, un Klinklang, fue el rival del Mienshao de White. Aunque ninguno tenía ventaja sobre el otro, no fue una batalla extensa, pues los ataques de ambos eran realmente fuertes y parecía que ningún pokémon se quería dar por vencido tan fácilmente, aguantando así mucho daño durante un buen tiempo. Finalmente venció Klinklang, obligando a la joven entrenadora a mandar a su Carracosta a la batalla, pokémon que derrotó al cansado Klinklang sin muchos problemas. La penúltima opción de N fue un pokémon que White no había visto anteriormente; Zoroark. Por lo mismo de ser un pokémon completamente nuevo para la ojiazul, fue difícil deducir el tipo de ataques que podría tener ese pokémon. Sin embargo, Carracosta peleó como nunca y venció al extraño pokémon de N, dejando finalmente a Reshiram como el último pokémon del peliverde. El pokémon dragón, a pesar de ser tipo fuego, consiguió la victoria sobre Carracosta por su extraordinaria fuerza de ataque, para dejar a White con su última opción. La joven le pidió a su pokémon Beheeyem que le diera su espacio a Zekrom, y éste accedió. Así, Zekrom se unió a la batalla. El combate final estaba entre Reshiram y Zekrom, los dos pokémon legendarios.<br>Tras una pelea llena de relámpagos y ruedas de fuego, aún con sus entrenadores sobre los dragones, se definió al ganador. Con un golpe mortal, Zekrom paralizó y venció a Reshiram tras una pelea pesada y muy intensa, además de reñida. Al ver caer rendido al dragón blanco, Zekrom lanzó un rugido con más intensidad que antes. N observó caer a su amigo sin emoción alguna en su mirada. Zekrom, agotado, bajó a su nueva entrenadora de su hombro y la dejó en el piso. El peliverde también bajó del lomo de Reshiram.  
>-Perdí. –susurró entonces N con la mirada perdida-. Tú eres la verdadera heroína, White.<br>La joven entrenadora observó los ojos rojos y paralizantes del dragón negro, y posteriormente se acercó a N con paso lento. Reshiram, cansado, se incorporó a un lado de su entrenador.  
>-No hay ganador o perdedor en esto, N. –murmuró White. N sonrió con tristeza.<br>-Sí lo hay, y tú eres la ganadora.  
>White negó con la cabeza.<br>-Estos dos pokémon fueron antes uno solo. Ese pokémon se separó para poder estar con ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo. Míralos, N. Uno es blanco y el otro es negro, pero son la misma criatura en diferentes cuerpos. –N miró a White-. También había dos héroes gemelos. Gemelos que se dejaron llevar por una disputa que los llevó al odio y después a una separación definitiva. ¿Tú quieres eso?  
>White miró sus manos y después volvió a mirar al peliverde para continuar su habla:<br>-Todo está relacionado. Nosotros somos los héroes ahora, pero ya no luchamos. Hemos dejado de pelear, y por ende, los dragones también. Reshiram y Zekrom, blanco y negro, hombres y mujeres, pokémon y humanos, tú y yo. Todas estas cosas son opuestas, pero a la vez están íntimamente relacionados; no podemos vivir separados, es por eso que no debes alejar a los pokémon de los humanos, o viceversa. Reshiram y Zekrom son uno mismo. Dejemos de luchar N, ya no hay razones para seguir así. Hagamos que los héroes peleados vuelvan a unirse después de tanto tiempo. Entonces ya no habrá nadie mejor o peor. Ya no habrá blanco o negro. Solo seremos nosotros. Esos son mis ideales, y esa es la única verdad.  
>N abrió más los ojos. De repente, a White le pareció ver un brillo en la mirada del chico.<br>-Ideales… Verdad... –susurró el joven mirando a White.  
>-Terminemos con esto, N. Unámonos. Así los dragones encontrarán por fin la paz y la tranquilidad de amar a un solo héroe, que a su vez son dos. –White sonrió y le tendió la mano a su amigo-. Vuelve a ti, N. No dejes que te controlen. Tú eres dueño de tu propia vida, y nadie más. Ya no hay necesidad de luchar.<br>El brillo en la mirada de N se hizo todavía más evidente. Parecía que el chico empezaba a estar consciente. Sus pupilas temblaban.  
>-White… -susurró N, y poco a poco acercó su mano a la de la ojiazul. En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta estruendosamente.<br>-¡White! -exclamó una conocida voz masculina. White y N miraron al recién llegado.  
>Era Black.<br>Y corría hacia ellos.  
>-¡White! –gritó el chico nuevamente. Llegó con la joven y la abrazó fuertemente-. Me da tanto gusto verte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Lograste vencer al Rey?<br>-Sí, pero… -comenzó White nerviosamente.  
>-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! –gritó otra voz desde la puerta. Era Ghetsis, e iba hacia ellos. Black se puso enfrente de White, dispuesto a protegerla.<br>-¡Debí imaginarlo! Debí imaginar que tú, bueno para nada, no podrías ganar la batalla ni siquiera con Reshiram a tu lado. –gritaba Ghetsis; se refería a N-. Y encima has dejado que esta mocosa despertara al otro dragón. ¡Idiota, ya no me sirves para nada!  
>Ghetsis, perdido en su ira, se acercó a N a grandes pasos y alzó la mano para darle una bofetada al joven, que escuchaba las palabras del señor cabizbajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, White se colocó delante de N y alzó los brazos para protegerlo.<br>-¡NO! –gritó White.  
>-¡White! –exclamó Black. Entonces Zekrom dejó escapar un potente rugido que paralizó a Ghetsis, impidiendo que efectuara su golpe. Black tomó a Ghetsis de las manos con fuerza para impedir que hiciera otro movimiento.<br>-Ni se te ocurra… ¡pegarle a White! –gritó Black mientras forcejeaba con el peliverde para detenerlo. Al instante, y como un androide recién encendido, alzó la cabeza N.  
>-No… -susurró N. White, un poco más tranquila, lo miró-. No dejaré… ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES A WHITE!<br>Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, N tomó a Ghetsis por las muñecas y lo retuvo sin mucha dificultad. Black lo soltó y se colocó a un lado de White.  
>-¿Qué pasa aquí? –reía Ghetsis-. ¿Mi propio familiar se me revela? Jamás había visto esta faceta en ti, N. Realmente has cambiado.<br>El hombre dibujó una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.  
>-Una lástima. –murmuró el señor, cerrando sus manos-. Porque ya no eres digno de llevar el apellido de Armonia.<br>N abrió los ojos como platos, y Ghetsis aprovechó para deshacerse de la presión física que el joven había ejercido sobre él. El hombre se miró las muñecas; estaban muy rojas y lastimadas.  
>-N… -susurró White.<br>-Tú… -murmuró Ghetsis entre dientes, y tomó a N por la camisa y lo alzó. El chico lo observaba sin objeción alguna, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Me las pagarás!  
>Entonces, Ghetsis se detuvo al percibir algo, y contuvo una desagradable mueca de maldad.<br>-O quizá… sea más interesante que la persona más importante para ti lo pague, ¿no crees, White? –dijo el señor mirando a la chica. Black puso un brazo delante de White de manera protectora.  
>-¡NO! A quien buscas lastimar es a mí, ¡A ella no la metas en esto! –gritó N. Ghetsis lo soltó, dejándolo caer.<br>-¿Por qué no? Sería interesante. –rió el señor.  
>-¡WHITE, CORRE! –exclamó N.<br>-No. –dijo White con firmeza-. Ghetsis, te reto a una batalla pokémon.  
>-White, no... –susurró Black, ligeramente nervioso. El señor encarnó una ceja, sonriente.<br>-¿Una batalla? Me agrada la idea. El ganador obtiene su venganza.  
>-White entrecerró los ojos.<br>-Que así sea. –dijo la ojiazul sin cambiar su semblante. Ghetsis amplió su sonrisa y se giró para ver a N.  
>-He de decirte que todo este tiempo te he usado. Nunca me importó tu sueño. Solo te seguí para llegar más rápido a mi meta de dominar al mundo entero, pokémon y humanos. Y ahora lo cumpliré.<br>N estaba cabizbajo. No alzó la vista ante el comentario de su familiar, pero lo había escuchado.  
>-Tú… -susurró White. Debía calmarse, no podía perder la cordura y menos en ese momento.<br>-¡Empecemos, pues, la batalla!- gritó Ghetsis. White miró a Black y asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el joven respondió de igual manera. Entonces, el chico corrió hacia N y le ayudó a incorporarse. Posteriormente, Ghetsis y White dieron inicio a la batalla.

* * *

><p>Los pokémon del peliverde, Cofagrigus, Bouffalant, Seismitoad, Bisharp, Eelektross y Hydreigon eran poderosos, sobretodo éste último, pero al final el equipo de White, a pesar de no estar totalmente descansado, venció sobre Ghetsis, tomando por sorpresa a éste último por la inesperada derrota.<br>-He ganado. –dijo entonces White.  
>Ghetsis comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.<br>-¿Y qué harás ahora, White? ¿Cómo obtendrás tu venganza?  
>Black hizo una mueca de desagrado.<br>-No es por nada, N, ¡pero ese hombre está loco! –dijo el chico. White se limitó a observar al señor.  
>-¡Alto! –gritó alguien en ese momento. Todos se voltearon para mirar a los recién llegados; eran Alder y Cheren.<br>-¡Cheren, Alder!- sonrió Black mientras se colocaba junto a White.  
>-No… -susurró Ghetsis.<br>-Te llevaremos a donde perteneces, Ghetsis. Hemos escuchado todo lo que le dijiste a ese chico de allá. Tú eres la mente malvada detrás de todo esto. –exclamó Alder-. Es hora de irnos. La cárcel te espera.  
>Alder y Cheren esposaron al señor, y éste maldijo por lo bajo.<br>-Mis metas… frustradas… -susurró Ghetsis.  
>-Llegamos a tiempo. ¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Cheren mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. Black y White asintieron-. Eso es bueno. Black, amigo, me da gusto volverte a ver.<br>Black se acomodó la gorra y sonrió.  
>-Lo mismo digo, Cheren. –mencionó el joven entrenador.<br>-Gracias White, Black. Sabía que podrían lograrlo. Sin ustedes no sabría qué hubiera pasado. –agradeció Alder.  
>-Agradézcanle a White, ella hizo la mayor parte. –sonrió Black. La ojiazul también sonrió.<br>-No es nada. –murmuró ella.  
>-Sí que lo es. Gracias White, enserio. El chico de allá, el entrenador de Reshiram… ha sufrido mucho. ¿Saben qué será de él? –preguntó Alder. Todos miraron a White.<br>-Hablaré con él. –dijo la chica. Alder asintió.  
>-Tómense su tiempo. Estaremos abajo. –dijo el pelirrojo. Acto seguido, él y Cheren observaron a los pokémon legendarios y dejaron escapar un silbido de admiración. Posteriormente, salieron de la habitación junto con Ghetsis. Éste miró unos segundos a N antes de partir, cabizbajo. Entonces Black miró a su amiga a los ojos.<br>-¿Estarás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres. –dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
>-Gracias Black, pero creo que será mejor que solo hablemos él y yo.<br>Black asintió.  
>-Comprendo. Te veré abajo entonces. –murmuró él, y posteriormente salió de la habitación también.<p> 


	32. FINAL: Armonía entre Blanco y Negro

**Capítulo 32**

White se giró lentamente para ver a su amigo N. Estaba de pie frente a Reshiram con los ojos cerrados, abrazando el enorme hocico del pokémon. White caminó hacia él. El sonido de sus pisadas era el único murmullo en la habitación. Cuando N la sintió cerca, alzó la mirada hacia ella, asombrado.  
>-¿White…? –murmuró el chico, impresionado de ver a su amiga ahí.<br>-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la ojiazul. N sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, poniéndose frente a White.  
>-No lo sé. –respondió él.<br>-Todo lo que Ghetsis te dijo… debió ser duro, ¿verdad?  
>N asintió.<br>-Yo nunca pude ver a ese hombre como a un familiar. Desde que tengo uso de razón lo he evitado, nunca lo… quise. –la última palabra la dijo con cierta timidez-. Pero aún así, no puedo evitar el hecho de que llegué a confiar totalmente en él para ayudar a los pokémon… Aún así, sé que saldré adelante.  
>-Eso es lo importante, saber salir adelante. –sonrió White.<br>-Pero, White… ¿por qué sigues aquí? Creí que me odiarías después de todo lo que te dije mientras estaba bajo el control de Ghetsis, o por lo que él te hizo… perdón.  
>-No, no tengo razones para odiarte, N. Quiero comprender que has pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento toda tu vida, y por eso quiero que ahora conozcas otros sentimientos… como la dicha.<br>-White…  
>-Entonces hay que unirnos. –dijo la joven, y le tendió la mano a N y sonrió. El peliverde miró a su amiga y comprendió lo que quería decir.<br>-Vale. Terminemos con esta lucha. –mencionó él, y acto seguido puso su mano sobre la de White. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron sus energías fluir. Entonces, los cuerpos de Reshiram y Zekrom comenzaron a brillar y rugieron al unísono, un rugido que resonó en toda la región de Unova.  
>La pelea había terminado.<br>Los héroes volvían a ser amigos.

* * *

><p>Cuando los dragones apaciguaron su rugido, los jóvenes abrieron los ojos.<br>-Zekrom y Reshiram… -murmuró entonces N-. Son… uno solo nuevamente. Sus almas se han vuelto a unir aunque estén separados físicamente.  
>White sonrió.<br>-Así es. Y también los héroes han dejado de pelear. –dijo la chica.  
>N alejó su mano de la de White y miró hacia arriba, ligeramente triste.<br>-No pude realizar mi sueño como rey del equipo Plasma. Fui usado, pero… pero encontraré otra manera de ayudar a los pokémon. –dijo el chico. La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Y yo ayudaré también. –dijo White. N miró a su amiga, con sus ojos iluminándose de repente.<br>-White… gracias.-susurró N-. No te lo dije, pero me sentí muy bien cuando te volví a ver, aún en mi trance. Y si ahora estoy aquí, así, es gracias a ti.  
>N miró a la chica tiernamente. White no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada del joven.<br>-N-no es nada… -dijo la ojiazul.  
>-Gracias por todo, White. –sonrió N tímidamente, y White se sonrojó todavía más; tenía mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa.<br>-¿Sabes? Anthea y Concordia me contaron de tu pasado. –mencionó White-. Y me dijeron de tu abstinencia a amar. Pero ahora vivirás una vida normal, N. Podrás disfrutar todo lo que no pudiste anteriormente.  
>-No sé si sea digno de ello, White. El equipo Plasma hizo mucho daño a personas y a pokémon inocentes.<br>-El equipo Plasma ya no existe. Ahora solo eres tú, N, aquí y ahora, y no tu pasado.  
>N bajó la cabeza. White parpadeó.<br>-¿Por qué… por qué me siento de esta manera? ¿Qué es esto que siento…? –N se acercó más a White mientras formulaba estas frases-. No quiero… separarme de ti, White.  
>Entonces, N abrazó a White. La abrazó como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más. Fue un abrazo más fuerte de los que solía dar N tímidamente. El pulso de la joven se aceleró y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rosa.<br>-White… -susurró N, y derramó una lágrima. White correspondió al abrazo del joven y lloró en silencio con él.  
>Por fin habían encontrado paz.<br>Momentos después se separaron. N retuvo la mano derecha de su amiga, estrechándola suavemente. White permitió el contacto.  
>-Vayamos con los demás, N, que nos esperan abajo. –dijo la chica, y N se puso ligeramente nervioso-. Tranquilo, son buenas personas que te aceptarán gustosamente.<br>Con esas palabras, el peliverde, en silencio, asintió con la cabeza. Posteriormente, los jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente y, de la mano, se acercaron a los pokémon legendarios para montarse sobre ellos.  
>El lazo que los unía era tan fuerte como el de Reshiram y Zekrom.<p>

* * *

><p>A las afueras del castillo estaban Cheren, Bianca, la profesora Juniper y Black. Alder se había ido a llevar a Ghetsis con la policía pokémon. Juniper y Bianca charlaban mientras esperaban a White. Cheren se acercó a su amigo Black, que apreciaba el paisaje de la Liga Pokémon perdido en sus reflexiones. El joven de cabellos alborotados se había quitado su gorra.<br>-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Cheren, y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. El viento mecía el cabello de ambos suavemente.  
>Black asintió.<br>-¿Se lo dijiste? –mencionó Cheren segundos después, mirando a su amigo de reojo. Black sonrió con tristeza.  
>-Aún no. Y ya no estoy tan seguro de que deba decírselo. Creo que ella quiere a otra persona.<br>Cheren miró a Black con unos ojos llenos de incertidumbre. Black también había metido las manos en los bolsillos.  
>-Me di cuenta hace rato, allá arriba. La forma en que ella miraba a N era muy clara. Era una mirada de amor. –dijo el joven, y después observó a su amigo Cheren, todavía con su triste sonrisa-. No puedo hacer nada. Si de verdad la quieres, déjala ir, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?<br>Cheren dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. El joven de ojos color café parpadeó, perplejo por la reacción de su amigo.  
>-Black… no sé como vea White a N, pero lo que sí sé es cómo ella te ve a ti. Tú no la has visto, pero los ojos se le iluminan cada vez que habla contigo, y su sonrisa se expande cuando te ve cerca. De verdad eres un idiota si piensas dejarla ir.<br>Black observó, anonadado, a su compañero. Que Cheren dijera esas cosas, que lo llamara de esa manera, era algo muy raro en él. Y cuando esas cosas inusuales sucedían era porque en realidad le importaban, y sabía que podía tener razón. Black no pudo reprimir soltar una pequeña risita y sonreír, ya más tranquilo.  
>-Supongo que tienes razón, Cheren. Gracias. He de cumplir mi promesa entonces. –dijo el joven, con ilusión. Cheren le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, y con una sonrisa, exclamó:<br>-Eso era lo que quería escuchar de ti, Black.

* * *

><p>-¡Miren, es White! –gritó Bianca de repente. Los presentes miraron hacia donde Bianca señalaba, descubriendo dos sombras gigantes posándose frente a ellos; eran Zekrom y Reshiram. Habían salido del castillo volando por el agujero que Reshiram creó cuando llegó, y en cuanto salieron del lugar, la construcción del equipo Plasma comenzó a desplomarse poco a poco. White bajó de Zekrom, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga inmediatamente.<br>-¡White! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! –dijo Bianca mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga.  
>-¡Gracias por el apoyo, Bianca! ¿Estáis todos bien? –exclamó la ojiazul.<br>-Oh, con que ellos son los pokémon legendarios Reshiram y Zekrom, ¿huh? ¡Sí que son impresionantes! –sonrió Juniper mientras se acercaba a las chicas.  
>White la miró y sonrió.<br>-¡Profesora! –exclamó la chica mientras corría a abrazar a la mujer también.  
>-White, me da tanto gusto saber que estás bien. Hiciste un excelente trabajo, debes estar exhausta. –dijo Juniper con un maternal tono de voz.<br>-Estoy bien, profesora. Me da gusto verla aquí.  
>-Sí bueno, Black me llamó. ¡No podía perderme todo esto! –rio la profesora.<br>-Buen trabajo. –dijo Cheren entonces con una media sonrisa.  
>-¡Cheren! ¡Gracias por venir a ayudar! –dijo White mientras abrazaba a su amigo.<br>-¿Todo salió bien? –preguntó el chico, y White asintió mientras se separaba de él.  
>-Sí, todo salió bien. ¿Dónde están los líderes de gimnasio? –preguntó la ojiazul.<br>-Se fueron ya, pero me pidieron que te diera las gracias por todo tu esfuerzo y que lucharas siempre para seguir tus sueños, ¡y que nunca, nunca te rindieras! –explicó Bianca. White sonrió, conmovida.  
>-¡Tú debes de ser N! Baja, no seas tímido, ¡no mordemos! –exclamó la profesora Juniper de repente. N le dio unas suaves palmadas a Reshiram y el dragón lo dejó en el piso junto a la profesora y a Bianca. N miró a sus acompañantes tímidamente.<br>-Uhm, hola, es un placer… -murmuró el peliverde. Bianca asintió.  
>-¡Sí, yo te conozco! El amigo de White de la escuela, ¡ella me contó mucho sobre ti! –sonrió la rubia.<br>-¿Enserio…? –N se sonrojó levemente.  
>-Yo soy la profesora Juniper, un placer. Bianca me habló de ti. –se presentó la mujer, y posteriormente entablaron una conversación. Cheren se unió a ellos. White iba a unirse también, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió la presencia de otra persona. Se giró y vio a Black, que miraba la liga pokémon tranquilamente. La chica corrió hacia él.<br>-¡Black! –exclamó White, sobresaltando a su amigo-. Creí que ya no estabas aquí.  
>-Oh, White, ¿salió todo bien con N? –preguntó el joven.<br>-Sí. Ya es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida.  
>-Me alegro. -Sonrió el chico. White bajó la mirada, nerviosa. No sabía qué decirle a su amigo; quería agradecerle por todo el apoyo que le había brindado en el castillo, pero una tremenda oleada de timidez la inundó de repente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir ligeramente, y por inercia, bajó aún más la mirada, tratando de esconder su cara con la gorra. Black rio suavemente y le quitó la gorra a su amiga despreocupadamente mientras la tomaba de la mano, haciendo que ésta se pusiera aún más colorada.<br>-Vamos, que N y los demás esperan por nosotros. –dijo el joven, y con esas palabras se unieron a la charla de los demás, con los gigantescos dragones legendarios rodeándolos tranquilamente y con una hermosa puesta de sol de fondo.

* * *

><p>-Qué interesante lo que nos cuentas, N. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, dímelo. Estaré encantada de ayudar, más si se trata de pokémon. Bueno chicos, he de irme. –decía la profesora Juniper entonces-. Estoy muy cómoda aquí, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. ¡Nos vemos!<br>Y al terminar esas palabras, la mujer se fue del lugar con paso relajado. En el grupo quedaban N, Bianca, White, Black y Cheren.  
>-¡Todavía nos esperan muchas aventuras! –exclamó Black, sonriente-. Además, ¡Alder me debe la batalla que me dará el título de campeón Pokémon! ¡Vendré mañana mismo a retarle!<br>-A mí me espera mucho entrenamiento más a lado de mis pokémon. –dijo Cheren.  
>-¡Yo me iré entrenando para ser tan buena profesora como Juniper! –sonrió Bianca.<br>-Yo… bueno, también me hizo falta la batalla final contra Alder. –mencionó White, sonriente. Black la miró.  
>-Entonces tendremos que pelear tú y yo después para definir al campeón. –exclamó el chico, y White asintió alegremente.<br>-Pero N, apenas comenzábamos a conocernos, ¿y ya te quieres ir? Buu! ¿Tan mal te caemos? –suspiró de repente la rubia mirando al peliverde. N negó con la cabeza.  
>-No me caen mal en absoluto, al contrario. Jamás creí que me llevaría tan bien con otras personas, y lo agradezco bastante. Sin embargo, han pasado muchas cosas y aún hay muchos pensamientos dentro de mí que tengo que aceptar y reconocer, y me gustaría pasar un tiempo lejos del lugar que me vio nacer para reflexionar sobre todo esto… -explicó N, y al término de sus palabras, miró a White con ligera preocupación en sus ojos-. Pero los extrañaré mucho a todos. Habéis sido tan amables conmigo, yo, un desconocido que solo vino a traer caos al mundo… y que aún así decidieron ayudar. Enserio, gracias.<br>-Pero será temporalmente, ¿cierto? Regresarás. –mencionó Black, y N asintió.  
>-Sí, pero no sé cuándo. Sin embargo, os tendré siempre presentes en mi mente, y si tengo la oportunidad, os enviaré cartas para saludar.<br>-¿Te vas ahorita, cierto? –preguntó White de repente. Todos los presentes la observaron, y los ojos de N destellaron con un brillo de tristeza.  
>-Sí. –fue la respuesta del joven Rey. Y como movidos por un mismo pensamiento, Cheren, Bianca y Black dijeron en ese momento que se irían al edificio principal de la Liga Pokémon, y que esperarían a White ahí para regresar a casa juntos.<br>-Adiós, N. Que tengas un buen viaje. Y tened cuidado con Reshiram. –se despidió Cheren.  
>-¡Hasta luego N, fue un placer conocerte! ¡Te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos aquí, en Unova! –exclamó Black.<br>-¡Bye bye, N! ¡Diviértete mucho, te queremos! –gritó Bianca alegremente, y posteriormente, los tres amigos se alejaron de ahí, dejando a N y a White solos con sus pokémon legendarios.  
>Una vez que las pisadas de los chicos desaparecieron, White habló:<br>-¿A dónde irás?  
>-Creo que iré a la región de Hoenn. –respondió el chico. La ojiazul asintió.<br>-Está bien. Te extrañaré mucho, N. –susurró la joven. N observó a su amiga unos segundos en silencio. White bajó la mirada. Esa escena era una especie de _Deja vú. _White despidiéndose del peliverde con las mismas palabras, en un atardecer…  
>-Yo también, White, y mucho. Sin embargo, volveré. Y más porque tengo una razón tan importante que me obliga a regresar lo más pronto posible. –murmuró el joven. White le miró, asombrada. Y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, N dijo-: Tú.<br>White comenzó a sonrojarse. N la abrazó tiernamente.  
>-Así que… esto es amor… -susurró N mientras envolvía a su amiga entre sus brazos-. Qué sentimiento tan más cálido…<br>Momentos después, el peliverde la soltó y se quedó muy cerca de la chica, poniendo a White todavía más nerviosa; ella podía percibir su respiración y su aliento claramente.  
>-¿Podría…? –comenzó él, pero no supo qué decir. Sin embargo, White presentía lo que el chico deseaba, pero no dijo nada. Estaba muy nerviosa para hablar.<br>Sin embargo, N no se esperó a las palabras. El chico se quitó su gorra lentamente y posteriormente tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos con delicadeza. White sabía lo que pensaba hacer, y a pesar de que su corazón latía muy rápido, lo dejó actuar. N cerró sus ojos y al instante besó los delgados labios de su amiga con infinita delicadeza. White hizo lo mismo, disfrutando de la sensación. Se besaron unos segundos, así, y después N se separó de su amiga.  
>-Perdón. No pude… detenerme… yo… -comenzó N, pero White lo detuvo posando el dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.<br>-Está bien. Es la forma de despedirnos. –sonrió White, aún ligeramente sonrojada. Los ojos de N se iluminaron, y con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Te quiero. –susurró el chico.<br>Momentos después, N se montó sobre Reshiram.  
>-He de irme, White. Pero ya te lo dije, volveré. –Se despidió N.<br>-Te esperaremos, N. Por favor, ten cuidado y cuídate mucho. Ya verás que obtendrás las respuestas a las dudas que tienes. –mencionó White, y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. N asintió alegremente y al instante elevó el vuelo junto a Reshiram.  
>-¡Adiós, White! ¡Cuídate mucho! –gritó el peliverde desde el cielo. White alzó su brazo derecho y lo agitó a modo de despedida.<br>-¡Adiós, N! –gritó ella también.  
>White y Zekrom apreciaron la partida de N, serenos. El sol estaba por esconderse en esos instantes. La ojiazul se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando el beso con timidez y ternura. Sin embargo, tenía que regresar con sus amigos.<br>"Esperan por mí." Pensó la joven mientras se montaba sobre Zekrom, dispuesta a regresar a la entrada principal de la Liga Pokémon, y posteriormente, a su hogar, en Nuvema Town.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes tras los eventos en el castillo del equipo Plasma, los jóvenes amigos regresaron a su pueblo natal, Nuvema Town, a descansar tras la serie de sucesos que salvaron al mundo. Bianca se había dispuesto a ayudar a Juniper con su trabajo, pues la rubia deseaba ser profesora también, y qué mejor que empezar apoyando a la mejor investigadora de Unova.<br>Cheren entrenaba todos los días con sus pokémon, pues decía que algún día sería un líder de gimnasio, y que para eso tenía que entrenar arduamente.  
>Amanda, la ace trainer, había regresado a Nuvema town tras su entrenamiento, y había comenzado a dar clases a los niños del pueblo para aprender a pelear en una batalla pokémon.<br>Black seguía viajando por toda la región con su padre para completar la Pokédex, y había retado a Alder el día después de la pelea final contra el equipo Plasma, ganándole al pelirrojo y obteniendo el título de Campeón Pokémon de Unova que antes poseía el rey del equipo Plasma.  
>N se había ido a Hoenn, y se quedaría ahí por un tiempo indefinido.<br>White, en cambio, hacía un poco de todo: Entrenaba con sus pokémon, visitaba a sus amigos y a la profesora Fennel, viajaba por la región para completar la Pokédex o se quedaba en casa con su madre. Las cosas se habían tranquilizado. La chica ya no estaba tan interesada en el título de campeón pokémon, pero creía que sería divertido intentar luchar contra Black para ver quién era el verdadero campeón, así que en una ocasión organizaron una batalla en un cálido y brillante día de primavera (además de que el chico aún no le había dicho lo que le prometió que le diría).  
>Decidieron tener la batalla en la ruta preferida de ambos, aquella donde se reunían de vez en cuando al término de la escuela, con los árboles frondosos rodeándolos y las cómodas bancas esperando pacientemente al inicio de la pelea. White llevaba su ropa de siempre, solo sin su gorra blanca con rosa. Black iba igual, con su indiscutible vestuario que lo caracterizaba y su cabello café claro al aire, con los nítidos rayos del sol que penetraban a través de las copas de los árboles iluminándolo. White creía que Black se veía todavía más guapo con su alborotado cabello al descubierto. Sin embargo, tenía que enfocarse en lo importante, que era esa batalla.<br>-No seré más amable contigo solo porque eres mi amiga. ¡Una batalla es una batalla, sea con quien sea! ¡Pelea con todo tu ser, White! –exclamó Black, sonriente.  
>-Yo tampoco te daré oportunidad alguna, ¡ya veremos cuánto ha mejorado el campeón pokémon! ¡Enséñame lo que tienes, Black, porque después de esto tendrás que decirme lo que no me has dicho! –exclamó White. Ante estas últimas palabras, Black parpadeó, nervioso-. ¡Ni creas que se me ha olvidado!<br>-¡V-vamos allá! –gritó Black, y acto seguido, dieron inicio a la batalla.

Fue una pelea larga, cansada, reñida, pero muy, muy excitante. Ambos entrenadores eran muy fuertes, y ninguno de sus pokémon se daba por vencido. Era como si los peleadores estuvieran unidos de cierta manera para la batalla: En vez de luchar, parecía que sus pokémon danzaban juntos majestuosamente con cada ataque que realizaban; se unían en una misma melodía. Era un espectáculo realmente bello. Fue una batalla artística. Movimientos llenos de sentimiento y órdenes repletas de energía, eso fue lo que definió la batalla entre Black y White. Al final, no hubo ganador ni perdedor. Simplemente eran Black y White en empate. Ninguno podía ser mejor o peor que el otro, por alguna extraña razón.  
>-Qué pelea… ¡tan más extraordinaria! –exclamó Black, aún emocionado.<br>-Jamás había peleado con tanto… ¡entusiasmo! Sentí como si supiera los ataques que usarían tus pokémon, o las palabras que emplearías, o viceversa… -mencionó White, asombrada. La joven respiró hondo y regresó a Abbi a su pokéball. Black hizo lo mismo con su Emboar y se acercó a su amiga.  
>-¿Y bien, Black? ¿Me explicarás por fin lo que me tenías que explicar? –comenzó la ojiazul. Black la observó y suspiró, rendido.<br>-Supongo que no tengo elección. –dijo él con una tímida sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a su pelo y comenzaba a juguetear con él. White colocó las manos sobre la cintura.  
>-¿Tan difícil es? –preguntó ella, y Black se puso un poco colorado.<br>-Ah, bueno, sí… y más si estamos de pie justo aquí, en este lugar que tan importante es para nosotros dos. –sonrió él mientras miraba hacia todos lados, nervioso. Era poco común ver a Black tan nervioso, pensó White. Ella también comenzaba a sentirse así con solo verlo.  
>-Sí, este lugar vio crecer nuestra amistad. –murmuró la ojiazul, sonrojándose ligeramente. Black la observó a los ojos y tragó saliva.<br>-White. –comenzó el chico firmemente mientras se llevaba sus manos a los costados-. Lo que quería decirte desde hace mucho es… que… que estoy enamorado de ti.  
>White abrió más los ojos y sus mejillas se pusieron todavía más coloradas. Black continuó, también con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.<br>- Me di cuenta de lo que sentía cuando me fui a Undella town con mi padre, y lo sospechaba cuando una chica se me declaró y la primera imagen que acudió a mi cabeza fue la tuya. Y… bueno, no quería decirte nada aún porque… uh… no soy muy bueno con estas cosas… y quería asegurarme de que realmente sentía esto…  
>White no podía creerlo. Los dos chicos que amaba… le habían declarado su amor.<br>-Black… He de confesarte que… en realidad… uhm… yo también estoy enamorada de ti… pero… -murmuró White momentos después, y se puso todavía más nerviosa. Estaba tan roja como un tomate-. Pero… también estoy enamorada de N, y… ¡es muy confuso!  
>Black la observó.<br>-Es muy confuso porque los amo a ambos, son las personas más importantes para mí, y quiero estar con los dos, pero… -continuó la ojiazul, pero estaba muy nerviosa para seguir hablando y se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose.  
>Black se acercó aún más a White en silencio. Suavemente le quitó las manos de la cara a la chica y acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza. White se quedó perpleja ante esto.<br>-Lo sé. Lo sé White, no te preocupes. Pero… -comenzó Black, e inesperadamente, acercó su cara a la de White y unió sus labios con los de ella, besándola con ternura. White, roja a más no poder, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su amigo, aferrándose al suéter del mismo. Momentos después, Black separó sus labios suavemente de la joven y la abrazó.  
>-…Pero no me daré por vencido. Lucharé por tu amor, White. Espero lo tengas presente. –sonrió Black mientras la liberaba, y le guiñó un ojo. La chica lo observó, aún soñada. Observó sus cálidos ojos color café que le transmitían tranquilidad, y perdida en la mirada de Black, recordó el beso que éste le había dado y sus últimas palabras.<br>"Lucharé por tu amor".  
>White volvió a ponerse colorada, y rápidamente, escondió la cara en el pecho de Black, haciendo reír suavemente a éste mientras él volvía retenerla entre sus brazos.<br>White había besado a los dos chicos que amaba.  
>Sin embargo, aún quedaba muchas cosas por hacer y mucho tiempo por delante como pare preocuparse por eso, así que la chica se dijo a sí misma que se limitaría a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos en vez de preocuparse por escoger a un chico, pues en ese momento no podía elegir entre sus dos mejores amigos, pensó la joven.<br>Los días en Nuvema town pasaban con tranquilidad. Las vidas de los jóvenes apenas comenzaban, y muchas aventuras más les esperaban.  
>El sol seguía brillando, y debajo de él, brillaba la armonía entre el blanco y el negro.<p>

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, con esto termino el fanfic de Aventuras en Unova: Armonía entre Blanco y Negro. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por seguir este fic hasta el final, y espero que les haya gustado n.n. <em>  
><em>El final lo dejé un poco abierto porque tengo la intención de hacer un segundo fanfic de "Aventuras en Unova" que se desarrolle en los nuevos videojuegos de Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, pero falta mucho para eso, así que espero les guste la idea y esperen la secuela de este fic, con los nuevos protas (y claro, también los antiguos más grandecitos y definidos, muajajaj xD) y la nueva historia *0*.<em>  
><em>En fin, eso es todo por el momento C: Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer este fanfic~!<em>

_Telitah._


End file.
